


Long Illness 顽疾

by Cunana



Series: Long Illness 顽疾 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>理查德发现自己得了一种无法根治的毛病——他爱托马斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Illness 顽疾

**Author's Note:**

> 本子的购买地址：http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a1z2k.6997417.0.0.exczB9&scm=12306.1.0.0&id=43668525494

  
Preface  
弹簧推动机关，门轴上的机械零件发出轻微的摩擦声，门上的应急灯跳动了一下，由绿色变成红色。  
门悄无声息地滑开。  
门在他身后关上了。  
当你开始习惯一件事情的时候，你会忘了最初的时候它是多么别扭。有那么一段时间他总是记不清这些房间的具体位置，更不用说弄清楚每个房间的编号。可如今他闭着眼睛也能走到任何他想去的地方。他熟知这个古老建筑物的每一个角落，每一处暗室，每一副画像，每一个摆设。然而此刻他的每一步都在走向陌生，一切重归于最初的模样。他的步履彷徨，整座大宅狰狞着面目向未知的黑暗中深陷，沉入一个暴风眼中，一个漩涡，正如它们的主人。  
他旋动石膏像，地板和墙壁上的暗门几乎在同时打开，机械扭转声响彻了整个房间，二十种致命武器同时通过生物识别技术瞄准了他。他赤裸的身体上瞬间布满了瞄准器红色的光点，仿佛置身舞台正中，圆形的光斑牢牢地跟随在他身后。“解除警备。”他说出了语音指令，把食指贴上控制屏上的荧光区域，所有机关旋转着退回了原位。书橱像扇贝一样合拢起来，向后退去，地板上的暗门向下弹缩出一个开口。  
他把高脚杯放在了书桌上，单膝跪下，从暗门里取出制服。他一部分接一部分地把装甲穿戴到位，动作很慢，他有全世界的时间。当再没有一丝皮肤裸露在外时，他捡起武器带，驾轻就熟地斜跨过肩膀扣住在腰带的侧缘，然后是护盾，架在左手的肘部——不。他低下头，看着那个镶刻着猫头鹰饰纹的合金护板，停下了手中的动作。  
他把所有那些曾经让他无比骄傲的标志都丢弃下来。胸甲，护盾，带纹饰的匕首。那些他以为已经成为他身体一部分的东西和他心底一些死去的东西一起零零散散地撞上地板，漫不经心地散落了一地。  
这让他感觉赤裸——自由的另一种说法。  
他用双手托起面罩，挺直身子，金属的框架压在多米诺面具上，让眼睑一片冰凉。抽出腰间绑着的一把匕首，他在黑暗中精确地挑开了腰带上的某一点，挖出一颗微微闪烁着红光的定位装置。他回过头，把那个细小的东西抛进了他带进房间的高脚杯里。杯子里的酸性溶液很快把它溶蚀成了一些黑色的残渣。  
书柜的玻璃橱窗上映着他的倒影，黑色的，瘦长的，疯狂的，像一把出鞘的利剑，钢筋铁骨，却细薄易折。架在他前额的圆形外护目镜微微闪光，在黑暗里像两点红色的萤火。像是他。  
他不是他。  
他摘下了外护目镜。  
“利爪。”他的声音从通话器里传来，“听到请务必回答。你制服里的定位工具刚才失去了信号，我需要确定你是否安全。”  
他摘下了通话器。他的声音变得微不可闻，仿佛只是一些无意义的颤动和噪音。但他还是能听清楚每一个词，他还能描绘出他的表情，就在这漆黑的虚空里。  
“利爪，听到请回答。”  
“该死，你在哪里？”  
“理查德。”  
“理查德，不要赌气。”  
护目镜落在了地上，悄无声息地弹动了一下，镜片上裂开一条缝，细小的玻璃屑洒落在红木地板上。他弯下腰，从靴子脚踝部位的暗槽里拔出一枚投掷镖，挥手击碎了了整个书柜。巨大的破碎声回荡在空无一人的宅邸，月光把云层戳出无数细缝，千百页古籍腾飞在空中，刺进黑暗以及黑暗的深处。窗户被猛地拉开，泛黄的纸页被风拉扯着冲向窗外，被吸进天空，然后像扇页般舒展，旋转落下。  
“你说过你会原谅我，理查德。”通话器在地上自顾自地发声。“你说过你无论如何都会的。”窗外传来猫头鹰自顾自的哀鸣，窗帘猛一下膨胀开的阴影从光洁的地板上划过，“求你……”  
寂静。

Chapter 1  
“欢迎来到你的新家。”托马斯说，“理查德。”  
棕色的建筑物屹立在黑色的土地上，黑色的，烟雾缭绕的，荒草遍布的土地。也许大宅厚重的阴影加深了那种黑，或只是黑色无时不刻都给人一种阴影的错觉。雨水从伞的边缘一滴一滴落下，托马斯的手搭在他的肩膀上。管家的伞笼罩在他的头顶，寒意透过那层防水的布料一点一滴落在他的身上。他低着头，看着自己的脚，他鞋底浸泡在门口台阶上薄薄的积水里。而托马斯站在雨伞的边缘，雨水在他针织衫的肩膀部位密密麻麻地累积起一个一个细小的水痕。  
“C05是你的房间。”托马斯说，按住他的肩膀，引导他走进敞开的大门。室内阴暗而潮湿，墙上的画像和陈列柜里的古董纹丝不动地在属于自己的阴影里默立着。有一种古老的味道在空气里流窜，让整个房子闻起来有些不详。“朝阳，窗户下面正对着后院的石楠花丛。两个侧室分别是游戏室和浴室，你会喜欢它的，C05是整个庄园里最好的房间之一。”  
托马斯执意要给所有房间编号。比如主卧室，也就是托马斯的房间，编号是B05。而他的房间编号为C05，这代表他的房间位于整栋建筑物的第三层，并且是从左边数起第五个房间。主楼的门厅编号是A03，而主书房的编号则是B01。监控设备和自动化管理系统通过这些编号区分每个房间，这似乎很正常。但当托马斯向他们提起书房的时候，他也会用“B01号”这样的称呼，仿佛机械化的管理也是他们正常生活的一部分。这大概是整座韦恩大宅——他说的可是那个古老，阴森，可怖，罪恶的韦恩大宅——里最让他难以习惯的一件事情。在他看来这简直是偏执狂的行径。但他不会就此事询问或质疑托马斯，因为大部分偏执狂在被指责时都会拒绝承认自己的异常，甚至还会因此恼羞成怒。  
他不想让托马斯不高兴，不仅仅是因为他住在托马斯的家里，用着托马斯的钱，更多的时候是因为托马斯看上去是个好人。  
你很少看到比托马斯·韦恩绅士的人了。尤其是在这个遭受着强权压迫，人人自危的城市里——这是夜枭的城市，一个被从暗处注视着，被无形的枷锁和棍棒塑刻着的城市。这里只有罪犯和疯子，寻求庇护的恶人，苟延残喘的市民，以及有组织的流程化犯罪。绅士行为在这种地方无异愚蠢至极。  
他当然不是在贬低托马斯。但托马斯·韦恩的确是个地地道道的绅士。他穿着得体，举止优雅，谈吐风趣，对待女性彬彬有礼，还能屈尊降贵和贫民打交道。他资助哥谭医院，给哥谭警署定期提供经费和技术支持，还帮助管理着阿克汉姆庄园。他甚至还把一个家破人亡的马戏团男孩带回家，用热茶灌满他的肚子，然后把他裹进他平生睡过最柔软最温暖的被子里。哥谭人把他当成笑料，认为他是韦恩家有史以来最差劲的继承人——温柔，谦逊，慷慨，他几乎把这个世界上所有遭人唾弃的品行都收入囊中。也许托马斯确实该庆幸有祖先经营的产业给他源源不断地提供钱财和权利，否则他一定早就被人剥皮拆骨，撕成碎片——他很难想象一个没有了钱的托马斯该如何在这个世界上生存。有时候这个问题折磨着他，这让他既觉得困惑不解，又暗自觉得自己必须，且有义务保护这个男人。  
他是理查德·约翰·格雷森，飞翔的格雷森家族里最年轻的一员。瑞秋常说他被宠坏了，瑞秋说她有时候简直嫉妒得要命，凭什么所有人都围着她的小弟弟团团转，好像他是什么宝贝一样。瑞秋说得没错，他总是人群的中心，是所有大人溺爱的那个孩子。从他有记忆开始，只要是他想要的东西，他就一定会得到，从不曾有过例外。他习惯了接受一切喜爱和讨好，并以此为荣。  
然而瑞秋死了，她从云端坠落，和家里的其他人一样。只留下他悬在舞台中央，握紧吊杆，像一只离群的候鸟，四顾茫然。血渗进花哨的地毯里，瑞秋的眼睛直直地看向他，她的头像一个被压扁了的面包。他们坠落时撕心裂肺的叫喊声还在马戏团帐篷里回响。  
并且现在依然回响在他的脑海里。  
“我会照顾你。”托马斯低沉地说，帮他掖好被角，“照顾你整整一辈子，理查德，孩子，你永远都可以依靠我。我永远不会离开你。”  
啊，托马斯，多么温柔，多么体贴。  
“我想回去。”他听到自己说，抽泣着，握紧被角，“我想要回格雷森马戏团，我想回家，韦恩先生，求你。”  
“嘘，嘘。别哭。”托马斯的手指在他的发间滑动，“哦，理查德，我可怜的小理查德。”托马斯用一块手帕擦了擦他的眼泪。那是一块浅灰色的手帕，散发出微微的男士香水味，醇厚而强壮，就像是一个年长的男人。“对不起，我不能让你一个人回到那个地方，孩子。”托马斯在语句间隔里叹息，“现在韦恩庄园就是你的家了。”  
“它是你的家。”理查德摇摇头，“不是我的。”  
“理查德。”托马斯说，拂开他额头上汗湿的碎发，“从今天开始，我的一切都是你的。你会成为我的继承人，我的兄弟。”理查德睁大了眼睛，托马斯想起了什么似的补充道，“这是我自己的决定。”  
理查德咬紧牙，逼迫自己止住哭泣。托马斯轻柔地擦去他的眼泪，拍打着他的手臂，似乎这样就能安慰到他。静默维持了很长一段时间，最终理查德强迫自己微笑起来，“谢谢你。”他说，顿了顿，“韦恩先生。”  
托马斯皱了皱眉，然而还是也微笑起来。他微笑的时候显得年轻而庄重，眼睛微微闪光，下颌抬起一个高贵的角度，就像一个国王。他就像是一个所有人都梦寐以求的统治者，宽仁，卓越，气度不凡。托马斯相对于这个残酷阴狠的世界就像是一个错误，一个精确运转的程序里的漏洞，一个奇迹。  
理查德闭上眼睛，接受了托马斯落在额头的晚安吻，让自己顺着托马斯向下轻按的手指陷进柔软的床铺里。他闭紧眼睛，放松身体，即使他知道自己不可能睡着。托马斯叹了口气，起身离去。他的脚步声几不可闻，但是房门重新合上的瞬间理查德猛地睁开了眼睛。他坐起身，从床上爬下，走到了窗前。双手一齐使力把厚重的落地窗帘拉开，他站在苍白的月光下，俯视着庄园的一个角落。石楠花已经开放了，就像管家说的那样，鲜艳热烈地盖满小径的两旁。猫头鹰阴沉隐秘地叫了起来，树影晃动着，在他的脚下延伸开去。  
他再次得到了他想要的，就像以前一样。  
因为他知道托马斯的秘密。

Chapter 2  
第一次见到托马斯的时候，理查德刚刚从一场战役中大胜而归。雷蒙德往他的餐盘里丢了一只斑蝶幼虫，他因此打掉了雷蒙德的牙齿。雷蒙德被他的妈妈狠狠骂了一顿，理查德却得到了所有人的赞扬。这是一个崇尚弱肉强食的世界，没有人会同情一个输家。理查德的手疼得厉害，但他攥紧沾血的拳头，决定趁胜追击，煽风点火地向雷蒙德的妈妈告状，说雷蒙德曾经偷拿过她大衣里的钱。其实雷蒙德并没有偷过钱，至少他没见到过。缺了牙的雷蒙德根本说不清话，更无从辩解，挨了打也只能捂着嘴巴呜呜地哭。  
哭吧，理查德想。哭泣源于愚蠢和懦弱。  
理查德志得意满地跑进属于格雷森一家的帐篷里，结果结结实实地撞在了一个人身上。他的胸口从那人硬邦邦的大腿上弹开，接着他整个人猛地向后倒去。他惊叫了一声，气息被掐断在喉咙间，整个天空翻倒过去，然而一双强有力的手及时地拉住了他，把他抱起，然后稳稳地放在了地上。  
“你好。”那个刚刚被他撞到的，西装革履的年轻男人蹲下身，微笑着，直视着他的眼睛，“你一定就是小理查德吧？”  
“你好。”他回答道，惊魂未定地打量着对方，“你是谁？你在我们的帐篷里做什么？”  
“这位是托马斯·韦恩二世先生。”他父亲的声音从不远处传来，“迪克，别这么没礼貌。要不是他，你刚才指不定就被一块小石头磕坏了脑子。”  
25岁的托马斯·韦恩二世看起来和这个花哨杂乱的马戏团帐篷格格不入。他穿着笔挺的西装，黑色的皮鞋，有着一尘不染的衣领和袖口。他的脸颊光洁，牙齿洁白整齐，头发一丝不苟，笑容恰到好处，深蓝色的眼睛充满魅力。他的整个存在都似乎在微微发光，就像是海报里的那些电影明星。  
在看到托马斯的第一眼，理查德就喜欢他。  
哦，别理解错了。他喜欢托马斯，仅仅是像猎豹喜欢羚羊一样简单和功利的选择。托马斯看起来是个容易讨好，且优柔寡断的人。他喜欢这样的人。他可以随意地操控他们，让他们乖乖满足他的一切要求。  
但不可否认的，托马斯也在他的心口画出一条痕迹来。他在世界各地旅行，表演，但这是他第一次见到一位上流社会的男人。一位年轻，高大，英俊得不可思议的男人。他见过的大多数人都肮脏而怪异，举止粗俗，满脑子性爱和咒骂，像是未开化的蛮族。但托马斯几乎是完美的，而他无可抗拒地被这种优雅的特质吸引。  
“谢谢你。”理查德像是所有不谙世事的孩子那样仰起脸乖巧地笑着，“韦恩先生。”  
“叫我托马斯。我是你父母的朋友。”托马斯半蹲下来，亲昵地捏了捏他的脸，“为什么跑得这么急，小理查德？”  
“我饿了。”理查德撒谎道，同时偷偷摸摸地把手藏在了身后。他的手上有血，大部分是雷蒙德的血。仅有一小部分是他的，来自一个被牙齿割破的小伤口。他不想让这个英俊得几乎在发光的男人看到自己脏兮兮的手，更不想让他知道自己刚才做的事情。这不是害羞，或是罪恶感。  
这是一种莫名其妙的自卑。  
然而托马斯很快识破了他。男人捉住了他的手臂，不顾他微弱的抵抗把他的手拽到了身前。托马斯用一种强有力但毫不暴力的方式固定住他的手，碰了碰他关节处绽开的皮肉。在他嘶了一声想抽回手的时候托马斯抬头看了他一眼，加大了力道。  
“韦恩先生！”理查德半是指责地叫道，可怜兮兮地看向自己的父母。约翰·格雷森挑了挑眉，把手叉在腰间，一副不准备插手的样子。  
托马斯从口袋里取出一块灰色的手帕，一点一点擦掉了半干涸的血迹。理查德又嘶了一声，托马斯停下手来，雷蒙德的牙齿造成的那个还在渗血的创口被他按在两根手指下面。他手指的力道和温度让理查德心跳加速，眼眶发热。  
这种感觉很陌生。他从没这么难受过，某种东西想从他的身体里渗出来，某种一直被他压抑的，一直被他鄙夷的东西。  
托马斯皱起眉头，用一种奇怪的目光看着他。  
“怎么弄的？”他问道，声音轻柔却不容置疑，“你该保护好自己。”  
在用酒精消毒创口的时候，他哭了起来。在他的记忆里他从未这么哭过。当然他可以为自己找无数个理由——给伤口消毒真的很疼。但他从心底明白，如果是在平时，他大概是不会哭的。他一直不是个喜欢哭的孩子。但是那天托马斯站在他的身边，托着他的手。他哭得很厉害，把托马斯的手帕都弄湿了。托马斯最后把那块手帕叠起来放在了他的手心。“送给你。”他说，用自己的手包住理查德的手指，把他的手合拢起来。  
直到托马斯离去的时候，理查德还在思考那目光的含义。  
格雷森马戏团经常在哥谭停留，而托马斯每次都会前来拜访。他来自哥谭最富有的家族，拥有哥谭最大的企业和一张得天独厚的漂亮脸蛋。如果只是有这张脸，或是一个完美的体型，他倒不会被称作哥谭王子——韦恩家族唯一的继承人，这张脸所代表的东西才是让几乎所有女人趋之若鹜的。哥谭人鄙夷他，厌恶他，同时又疯狂地想要得到他的青睐。这让所有关于托马斯的东西都像是被棱镜折射过一般扭曲而多彩，叫人无从判别真相。马戏团的大部分成员很快沾染上了本地的习性，他们在背后议论纷纷，用下流的词汇复述小报上的花边新闻，或是颇带穷酸味地评判韦恩先生今天的行头。而每个年轻的女演员都想认识他。他们在托马斯经过的时候微笑，撩动头发，弯腰后翻，做出一副若无其事的样子。仿佛这是一场赌局，他们竭尽全力地使出王牌，却要让其他人觉得自己不以为意。  
也许托马斯的确是个花花公子，是个从名牌大学和私人会所里包装出来的花架子。也许他那漂亮的皮囊底下是和所有人一样腐烂和肮脏的灵魂。但是理查德不那么认为。他认识的托马斯温和，礼貌，喜欢马戏表演，也喜欢他们一家。每年都有那么一次，母亲会亲自下厨来招待托马斯，他们一家人和托马斯坐在一起，在一个花哨而挤挤挨挨的帐篷里，享用着风味独特的马戏团手艺，就像是一个大家庭。  
那是他们唯一见到阿尔弗雷德的机会，但是这位老管家从不参加他们的聚餐。他像一个孤寂的幽魂，在托马斯需要他的时候出现，然后又隐匿进黑暗中。  
瑞秋大概是整个马戏团里最坦诚自己对托马斯的喜爱的人。她刚刚步入青春期的时候这种喜爱达到了顶峰。十多岁的女孩总是向往着一切浪漫，爱情，一生一世。所有这些不切实际的东西。她曾无数次隐晦地公开表达过自己对托马斯的迷恋——更多的时候，她是在私下里向她的弟弟倾诉。  
理查德依然记得那些令人厌烦的夜晚，他半梦半醒地趴在床上，瑞秋蹲在他的床边，压低了声音说个不停。不远处的狮笼里传来隐约的低吼声，帐篷里充满化妆品和表演服的刺鼻味道，还有一点来自外面的焦灼味。瑞秋像是歌剧里的女主角那样仰着头，把手挥来挥去。她的开场白总是一番对托马斯的赞美之词，他有多么英俊，他有多么优雅，多么富有。接着她便开始回忆他曾经对她说过的话，然后是她认为他喜欢的，或者他会喜欢的东西。她一遍又一遍地描述他那些不自觉的小动作，并再三强调这让他显得非常可爱——托马斯是她的偶像，一个完美无缺的精神支柱。她渴求着一切关于他的细节，把每一丝一毫关于他的讯息都牢牢记住，再在每一个得以安闲的时候拿出来细细咀嚼。在这一点上，理查德和她的差距事实上并不太大。但是他什么也不会说，他总是听着，点点头，眨眨眼睛，适时地嗯嗯两声。  
除了那一次。那一次瑞秋告诉他，她准备下一次到哥谭的时候向托马斯表白。那一次理查德猛地摇了摇头，支起身子，告诉她别傻了。托马斯不可能看上她的。况且，托马斯也没有那么完美，他挑食，而且还有点自我——“你当然不会懂。”瑞秋暴躁地推开他，气恼地坐在了他的床边，“你当然不知道他对我来说意味着什么——你不知道我有多嫉妒你，迪克，他总是带你出去玩。只带你出去玩！”  
没错。他想，托马斯总是带他出去玩，自从他们第一次见面后。每年格雷森马戏团都会在哥谭停留两次。每一次托马斯都会来马戏团找他，而他也总是在等待着对方的到来。  
托马斯似乎很喜欢他，也许他喜欢小孩子。但是他从来没有带其他的马戏团孩子出去过。也许他是个恋童癖，或者心理变态。但是他从来没有伤害过他。相反地，他给了理查德一生中最美好的记忆。  
他们去游乐场，去看电影，去商场购物，甚至去郊外野餐。如果托马斯是他的哥哥，那他一定是世界上最棒的哥哥。托马斯的偏袒如此显而易见，马戏团的成员们无一不知，而理查德一年比一年更心安理得。所有人都会在看到托马斯的时候悄悄耳语：韦恩对最小的那个格雷森溺爱到了极点。也许还有些更难听的，当然会有些更难听的。理查德为了托马斯打过数不清的架。他身手敏捷，很少吃亏，而且马戏团的其他孩子总归是不敢动他的，他的父母是马戏团的主人。  
他爱托马斯。尽管他不会承认这一点，因为他和那些投怀送抱的女孩没什么太大区别。只不过他真正明白自己的王牌是什么，而且他的运气好得不可思议。所有人都能看出他爱托马斯，托马斯也一定知道。每当他亲吻托马斯的脸颊时，托马斯都会微笑起来，把他抱得更紧一些。  
这对瑞秋来说一定很艰难。  
“他为什么这么喜欢你？”瑞秋质问道，“我们长得几乎一样，迪克，但是他更喜欢你，为什么！”  
“因为……”理查德慢吞吞地回答，垂下了眼睛，“因为他第一个见到的是我，瑞秋，而不是你。这是命运。我很抱歉。”  
瑞秋气恼地走开了。  
这当然不是真的。  
命运只是一个懦夫在绝境里的稻草，抓住，或压垮。然而它却是并不存在的。存在的只有人的意念。  
托马斯见到瑞秋的次数并不算少，而且瑞秋总是用那种热烈而梦幻的眼神看着他，他不可能不明白瑞秋的心意，无论表白与否。阻止瑞秋去向托马斯表白，仅仅是想避免她在被拒绝后感到难堪。如果真的发展到了那一步，瑞秋必然不会原谅托马斯。她就是这样直率又简单的性格。理查德实在不愿让自己和瑞秋的关系因此出现裂痕。他爱瑞秋。  
所以他知道托马斯不适合瑞秋。  
他知道托马斯的秘密——他知道那个完美的皮囊下有一个多么傲慢的灵魂。托马斯是如此执着于控制，以至于他迷恋一切无法掌控的东西。他迷恋每一个充满棱角的反叛者，渴求着他们软弱的一面。他绝不爱弱者，他需要的是强者的臣服。  
理查德知道这一切，就像他知道托马斯有多么讨厌看到他受伤。每当托马斯看到他的新伤口，他都会用那种目光看着他，就像他们第一次见面的时候一样。他总是有很多新伤口，因为他是个活泼好动的男孩子，而且跟着马戏团生活。  
他不会告诉托马斯他的伤来源何处。他不会告诉托马斯自己为他打过的那些架。他不会诉说自己的委屈，说那些伤口有多痛，像个懦夫那样。他咬着牙忍着眼泪，托马斯的手帕按在他的眼角，让那滚烫的液体流了出来。  
“我讨厌眼泪。”他曾经对托马斯说，紧紧地闭着眼睛，想留住眼泪。“我讨厌变得软弱。”  
“绝不能把软弱的一面展现给敌人。”托马斯告诉他，“但你可以在我的面前软弱，理查德，你永远都可以。”  
他们的关系和他的预料截然不同。他曾以为托马斯只是个软弱的家伙，一个易于操控的弱者。可他逐渐意识到托马斯才是真正掌控一切的人，而他却成为了软弱的那个——因为软弱是他唯一能牵制托马斯的东西。而托马斯的青睐成为了他最大的渴求。他热爱一切充满挑战性的东西，他乐于奉献和尝试，如果这意味着他可以掌握大范围的控制权，那他不介意偶尔的屈从。何况托马斯对他太过温柔，就像是这个冷硬的世界里他唯一的避风湾。他们的关系一年比一年更亲密。他的身上有托马斯所迷恋的一切，而托马斯则是他的偶像，一个长辈，一个完美的男人。  
瑞秋不明白托马斯·韦恩二世到底是什么。理查德想，他需要的东西并不关于年龄，性感，或者爱情。他想，而在于各取所需。  
每当他终于停止哭泣的时候，托马斯会亲吻他的额头，满足他的一切要求。他会试图补偿他，仿佛这一切是他造成的。  
各取所需。他想。而已。

Chapter 3  
在很多年之后，当他说出托马斯·韦恩这个名字的时候，他的脑海里出现的依然是同样的一些画面。  
其中的一个画面里有着永不落下的夕阳，阳光透过亮黄色布匹间的缝隙，灿烂的春色，葱绿而柔软的草地，翻卷的黑色泥土，彩色的帐篷，光鲜亮丽的气球，高悬的吊杆。他独自一人坐在跳台上，双腿悬空，茫然地看着前方。  
一瞬间的世界变亮了一点点，就像是在老式电影院里放映电影的时候，有人打开了出入口。画面变得模糊而失真，他回过头，看到属于托马斯的那双黑色的皮鞋正站在自己身后。他的视线向上，扫过托马斯笔直修长的腿，他宽阔的胸膛，他微笑的嘴角，他一丝不苟的头发。  
“你来这里干什么？”他听到自己的声音，故作不耐，却藏不住跃跃欲试。最后一个单词被巨大的帐篷吸收得只剩一丝气音，宛若游丝。  
而托马斯上前一步，按住他的肩膀，给出了一成不变的回答。“我为你而来。”  
这是一个令人满意的回答，一个永不会错的回答。他想，大笑起来，单手撑地向后做了个空翻，顺理成章地撞进了托马斯的怀里。  
“我们今天去哪里玩？”他抬起头，满面笑意地问年长的男人。  
当托马斯·韦恩被刻进他的生命里，便伴随着无可抵挡的欢愉。以至于任何仇恨和绝望都无法侵蚀进这段回忆的一丝一毫。当他想到托马斯，他便会必然想起那个被单纯的喜悦和满足充塞的日子。  
以及那个被绝望和虚无击沉的日子。  
当他跪在家人逐渐冷却的尸体旁，当他哭泣，崩溃，当他的世界旋转扭曲成一个鲜血淋漓的转盘，当灯光骤然暗去，他独自停留在舞台中央，所有的人都尖叫着，挤挤攘攘地转着圈。当他跌进深渊的那一刹那，世界却突然微微亮了起来。  
他回过头，透过泪水看到属于托马斯的领带，垂在他的身后。他的视线向上，扫过托马斯完美的腹部线条，他有力的脖颈，他坚毅的下颌，他沉静幽深的眼。  
“托马斯。”那是他第一次叫他的名字，他叫得绝望而草率，几乎泣不成声，因为他的大脑里一片空白，而托马斯是他的一切。  
“我为你而来。”托马斯说，按住了他的肩膀。  
他手心的热度透过表演服，烙进他的肩膀，在他的每一个噩梦里灼出一片火光。  
无论什么时候，他想起托马斯，他的世界都会微微地被点亮，他忍不住想回头，他想看到托马斯，为他而来的托马斯，永远不会背离他而去的托马斯。  
即使是在最后一刻。  
而瑞秋则成了无法抹去的阴霾。他在一个充满爱和关怀的家庭里长大，但这无法改变一个关于格雷森家族的事实——他们是强盗，他们是杀人犯，他们是欺诈者。理查德逐渐意识到了这一点：无论表面上看来，马戏团里的人如何光鲜亮丽，亲同手足，本质上，他们是一群被强行收买和要挟进伙的受害者。格雷森马戏团并不是约翰·格雷森和玛丽·格雷森辛勤工作的成果，而是他们的战利品。而他们操纵着所有人，剥削着所有人，以达到自己的目的。  
父亲每个月召开的马戏团会议，莫名消失的人，所有人对他和瑞秋的特殊照顾，夜间帐篷里低声的哭泣。  
瑞秋对这一切都不知情。她曾经问过理查德，为什么他们总是在哥谭停留，却从来没有出过事情，这可是全世界最危险的城市。  
她以为这是因为运气，他们的知名度，以及团结。  
他有时候会恨瑞秋。她如此天真，专注而又幸运。她的生活是生活，而不是算计和揭露，不是得失和后果。她活在命运里，活在由自主意念创造出的透明气泡里。她活在里面，她什么也看不见，而他站在外面，看到了一切，却嫉妒她。  
他爱他的父母，而瑞秋是他的心结。  
他们都死了。  
托马斯·韦恩二世收养了他。在所有人看来这再正常不过。韦恩和格雷森一家一向交好。而且根据这些年累积的八卦资讯，格雷森夫妇的小儿子理查德·格雷森颇受韦恩的喜爱。他们被记者拍到曾一同出现在商场柜台，一起走出剧院，或是同坐一辆车。也许托马斯·韦恩很喜欢孩子。这让无数女孩再次疯狂起来——他肯定会更喜欢自己的孩子。  
托马斯给理查德安排好了一切。他替他准备了房间，衣服，一切他需要的东西，还给他办理了入学手续。如果是在一切都没有发生的时候，托马斯邀请他住进韦恩庄园，他大概会激动得魂不守舍。这曾经，并依然是他梦寐以求的一切——托马斯，托马斯的家，托马斯的一切。但现在，在他刹那间拥有一切的时候，他却并不感到满足，反而只觉得痛苦万分。巨大的宅邸仿佛一个怪物，在静默中把他吞噬，碾压。他几个小时几个小时地呆坐在自己的房间里，看着放在床头的家庭照片，对外面发生的事情充耳不闻。他生活在一个黑洞里，无论什么都无法填满那个空缺。他想回去，他想回到马戏团，他想念颠簸的火车旅行，北欧的风光，小丑哈利的露天烤肉派对。他想念瑞秋夜晚的絮叨，妈妈煮的豆子，老爸的肩膀，他怀念跳跃和飞翔的感觉。他穿上托马斯替他买的衬衫和马甲，在镜子面前把头发梳得一丝不苟，然后走下楼去吃晚餐。他坐在长长的餐桌尽头，阿福站在他身旁，替他倒了一杯热茶。墙壁上的画像从四面八方看着他，托马斯的座位空着，总是空着。  
第一晚之后，他便很少见到托马斯。他总是不在家。也几乎不在家里过夜。理查德不习惯一个人睡。他总是和瑞秋一起睡的。每个无法入眠的夜晚，他的房间都变得陌生可怖，窗外的树影在他的墙壁上张牙舞爪。他闭上眼睛就会看到向下坠落的玛丽·格雷森，尖叫向他伸出手。他一次又一次看到瑞秋脸上最后的表情，她的眼睛里流出血，她拉住他，他们向下坠去，一直坠去。  
很多个夜晚他都蜷缩在门厅的沙发上，看着壁炉的火光直到天明。托马斯总是不在。曾经一年两次的见面就已经让他心满意足，如今他却开始贪求更多。每一个见不到托马斯的时刻都是无比煎熬的。他需要温情和陪伴。但是在他身边的只有老管家一个人。阿尔弗雷德总是过分疏离，仿佛他只是这个大宅的一部分，是韦恩家族的附属品，而不是一个活生生的人。  
有一晚，理查德从噩梦中睁开眼，坐起身，他的浑身湿透了，被子掉落在地上。他的每一根神经都在无声地尖叫着，让他跑，逃离这里，去找托马斯。于是他跑下楼，闯进了托马斯的房间。他几乎是下意识地钻进了被子里。床上当然没有人。托马斯还很年轻，夜晚很长，他不可能独自度过。也许他该庆幸床上没有人。他在被子里瑟瑟发抖，黑暗和闷热包裹着他，他蜷缩起来，抱紧自己，把这想象成是托马斯的怀抱，不知不觉再次昏睡过去。  
当他被托马斯抱起的时候，他短暂地醒来了片刻，托马斯赤裸着上半身，头发潮湿，看上去很疲惫。他把他轻柔地放在床的另一边，然后爬了上来。  
“你总是不在。”理查德喃喃地说，半睁着眼睛，向上看去。他的眼睛涨得发疼，大概肿得不像样。托马斯拨开他的额发，把被子往上拉了拉。他在床上滚动了一圈，恰好滚进托马斯的臂弯里，脸颊贴在托马斯的胸口。托马斯赤裸的皮肤上遍布着伤疤，有些粗糙。理查德不满地蹭了蹭，把手环在托马斯的腰上，再次闭上了眼睛。托马斯的味道很好闻，那是一个成年男人的气息，一个他所崇拜的男人，他所仰望的男人。  
“对不起。”托马斯低声说，仿佛怕惊扰到什么，“对不起，理查德。”  
这就是所有他想要的。理查德想，吻了一下托马斯的肩膀。我原谅你，他想，但是没有说出口。托马斯的手上下抚摸着他的后背，那带着热度的温柔触碰让他渐渐地放松了身体，很快又睡了过去。  
当他彻底醒来的时候，床上空空荡荡的，只有他一个人，托马斯已经不在了。他一直不知道这是他的梦，还是真实发生过的事情。托马斯依然很少出现，他偶尔会再跑去主卧房睡一夜，但是他醒来的时候还是独自一人。  
他被囚禁在了一个空荡荡的笼子里。门是敞开的，然而他不敢走出。  
格雷森马戏团惨案发生三个星期后，哥谭警署抓获了两个黑社会组织的成员。警署的档案显示，他们早在此前就罪行累累，却因得到庇护屡屡带罪脱身。而他们曾是安东尼·祖克的手下。  
这是一起仇杀。  
黑社会老大，毒枭，马戏团老板安东尼·祖克的谋杀案至今仍是一桩悬案，但理查德知道谁该对此负责。在他十岁的时候，他调查了格雷森马戏团的历史——安东尼·祖克的意外死亡让他的黑社会组织陷入内乱，他手下用于洗钱的马戏团无人问津，被著名的格雷森家族以低价收购。  
格雷森家族曾几乎毁灭了祖克家族，而祖克家族在数十年的养精蓄锐后进行了孤注一掷的报复。  
到底谁是恶人并不重要。理查德想，这个世界无所谓善意或是恶意，一切意念都有起源，一切行为只是为了生存而采取的手段。重要的是复仇，毁灭，斩草除根。而祖克家族失败了。  
但他不会失败。  
那个夜晚，他从床上悄悄起身，穿上衣服，从韦恩庄园的窗口翻了出去。韦恩庄园离哥谭警署有至少三英里，而他有一把装饰用的匕首，还有一心的执念。  
那一晚是他第一次见到夜枭。

Chapter 4  
当理查德·格雷森回顾他的一生，他发现自己总是会犯同样的错误。  
他没花多少力气就搞定了那两个身形几乎是自己两倍的警察，他们笨拙而毫无防备。他拿到了其中一个的枪，但是他还没来得及——第三个警察突然出现，从背后制住了他，把他的手臂紧压在身侧，他无法射击。  
他太容易被控制权所左右。他臣服于掌控一切的快感，在玩弄人心的制高点里溃不成军。他总是在短暂的胜利后沉浸于其中无暇其他，以至于在巅峰的瞬间坠入谷底。  
他总被猝不及防击垮，因为每当他以为自己看透一切的时候，他实则一无所知。  
他的脸被压在地上，坚硬粗糙的地面擦伤了他的脸颊，骑在他身上的男人粗暴地揪住他的头发。“放下武器！”强力按压着他的手腕，他听到了关节脱臼的声音，接着他的整个右臂在剧痛里失去了知觉。  
枪掉在了地上。金属撞击地面的尾音久久不散。他被揪着后领提起来，按在墙壁上。男人拍打着他的腿和腰腹，试图寻找出更多的武器来。他的匕首被抽了出来，架在了他自己的脖子上。  
然后那个他永远也无法忘记的声音从四面八方的每一个角落里传来，在他的耳边，在他的身体里回荡，不止息地敲打着。那个低沉沙哑的声音，那个怪物的吼叫，猎食者的低语，来自地狱的邀请。  
“需要帮忙吗。”  
他无法回头，他睁开一只眼，看到巨大的魅影投射在墙壁上。一瞬间所有的灯泡爆发出了最强的光亮，惨白的火焰灼烧着整个房间，然后一切灯光都熄灭了。  
他们陷入了黑暗。窗外的街灯给所有东西镶上朦胧的边框，粗重的喘息声在他耳边回荡。他被铐住手腕，然后翻转过去。  
“你要是早点来就好了。”袭击他的警察说，语调轻浮，一边拽着他的后领把他提了起来，像提起一只猫。他的胸牌上写着哈维·布洛克。“这小子想闯进审讯室，弄晕了两个警察，简直是疯了。不过现在他无计可施喽。”  
“不。”理查德尖叫道，试图挣扎，但是他的整只手臂软软地垂着，脚也悬在空中。他知道那个影子是什么——那是罪恶的庇护者，秩序的重塑人，那是哥谭警署的掌控者，所有腐败之人曲意逢迎的对象，那是恶魔，那是夜枭。  
哥谭的地下世界由夜枭统治。无论是军火，毒品，还是人口交易，只要涉及到任何一丝肮脏的色彩，都逃离不了夜枭的控制。他操纵集团犯罪，消除异己，用恐惧和堕落控制人心。格雷森马戏团每年都会帮夜枭运输货物，用流动的营业额洗钱。他在两年前就发现了——因此他们才会如此频繁地停留在哥谭演出，尽管这是世界上最危险的城市。  
理查德从未见过夜枭。但是他听说过无数关于黑暗骑士的传闻。他被称为哥谭的国王，巫师，疯子，怪物。他潜行在黑暗里，在蓝色的火焰里飞行，穿墙入室，獠牙利爪，无所不在。身上带着夜枭烙印的人都是他忠实的侍奉者，一群不顾一切的疯子。夜枭绝不是都市怪谈的一部分，因为每当人们提起他，总会压低声音，面露惧色。最可怕的是，没有人知道他的真实身份。他可能是街头的某个流浪汉，也可能是市长，或者托马斯·韦恩。他拥有着无上的权威，对整个地下世界的绝对统治权，却从不光明正大地现身。  
他是个恶魔。  
哥谭警察皆为夜枭效力，而夜枭庇护他们，让警察成为城市的主宰，让警察成为法律。  
“他至少得在警署里呆上两天。”布洛克说，语调里带着点淫秽的味道，他捏了一下理查德的脸颊，“这小子长得真不赖，我认识好几个好这口的老淫棍。两天，啧啧。不知道他能不能走着出去。我都有点想先……”  
他的手背上有一个烙印——一只猫头鹰，夜枭的印记。  
“不！”理查德尖叫道，用全身力气扭动着，想躲开那只触碰自己的手。他撞上了布洛克的胸口，几乎让他们两个一起向后栽倒下去。布洛克倒退了一步，把他重重扔在地上，然后狠狠踹了他一脚。  
“老实点！”他叫道，“不要挣扎——这可是个忠告！其他人可没我这么温柔……”  
“需要帮助吗？”鬼魅一般的声音再次响起，理查德惊恐地睁大双眼，在黑暗里穿行的风卷起了他的发丝，有东西在缓缓贴近他。两点萤火般的蓝光在黑暗中灼烧，理查德颤抖起来，紧紧闭上眼睛。他想起了那个传说，那个愚蠢的，瑞秋才会信的，曾经被他嘲笑过的都市传说——当你看到夜枭的眼睛，那说明你已经死了——有人托着他的下巴，抬起了他的头。那是一双冰冷而坚硬的手，一双戴着手套的手。  
“理查德。”恶魔的吐息近在他的耳边，宛若游丝。  
“不，谢谢。”布洛克粗声粗气地说，“你忙你的去吧，我这里已经搞得差不多了，顺便一说，能把灯——”  
“是的。”理查德的声音颤抖得像是风中的苇草杆，空心的，随时会碎裂开来，“是的！我需要帮助！”  
“如你所愿。”夜枭说。  
短促的惊呼和绵长的寂静。黑影掠过墙壁，金属碰撞的声音，冰冷的风断断续续地拂过他肿痛的脸颊，然后所有的灯在一瞬间再次点亮。理查德眯起眼睛，用手臂撑起自己。布洛克和其他两个警察倒在地上，手脚被绑住，昏迷不醒。他手上的手铐松开了，顺着他的手腕滑落到地上。  
而他的面前站着那个恶魔。  
夜枭笔直地站在他身前，斗篷碎裂状的边角铺天盖地，遮住了所有投射向他的光线。他蜷缩在阴影里，伤痕累累，目所能及的只有那巨大而又可怕的身影。  
他被恶魔笼罩，被占有，被侵蚀。  
“我不喜欢用枪。”夜枭说，声音宛如金属碰击，毫无人性。之前被他丢下的那把枪滑动到了他面前，“但如果你喜欢，我也没有意见。”  
“我有武器。”理查德哑着嗓子说，从布洛克手中抽走了自己的匕首。  
夜枭踢开那把枪，向他伸出手。凌乱的额发遮住了他的视线，但他还是看见了夜枭嘴角上扬的弧度——一个心满意足的微笑。  
“那就让我们开始吧。”  
那一晚是他第一次见到夜枭，哥谭的统治者，犯罪辛迪加的首脑之一，整个世界为之战栗的噩梦。  
他拖着一条脱臼的手臂走进审讯室，铁皮门重重地拍打在墙壁上，他用一把很可能价值连城的装饰匕首抵住嫌疑犯的咽喉。格雷森马戏团谋杀案的嫌疑犯。惨白的灯光由上至下地打在他们身上，凸显出每一条轮廓之下的阴影，让每张脸都无比惨白和阴郁。  
他的身后绵延着黑影，状似猛禽，咆哮着充塞着整个房间。  
“是你杀了格雷森一家。”他空洞地宣判，“是你。”  
他眼前的男人如同无路可逃的老鼠，仓皇地尖叫着。他握紧匕首的手在微微颤抖，他的手指开始失去控制，然后一根一根松开了。  
匕首向上扬起一个角度，割裂了男人下颌的皮肤，鲜血迸裂进刀刃里。匕首伴随着血丝落下，钉进地板里。  
他的猎物哀嚎着，捂住自己的伤口，跌坐在地上。  
“需要帮助吗？”恶魔在他身后叹息道，冰冷的手顺着他的手腕向下，握住他的手，另一只手则捂住他的双眼。  
“不。”他摇了摇头，眼前却依然是一片冰冷的漆黑，“我可以自己来。”  
“第一次。”夜枭说，在他的耳边，“第一次，就让我来帮你。”  
匕首被送进他的掌心，宽大的手掌遮住他的眼睛，夜枭按住他的手腕，引导他对准某一处地方，然后在他的耳边低语，向前。  
他推动匕首向前，温热的液体渗进了他的五指间。潮湿和温暖席卷了他，无尽的生机从他的眼前划过，接着空旷的黑暗再次降临。惨叫和哽咽在他耳边回响，他抽回手，匕首伴随着湿润的摩擦声抽出，接着是重物坠地的声音。  
他眼睛上覆盖着的手掌始终没有离开。  
“你做得很好。”夜枭说，“理查德。”  
他五指间的液体变得黏腻而冰冷，他闻到血腥和恶臭，他感到厌烦和扫兴。折磨是一种乐趣，而杀戮则是一种虚无，是一种亵渎，是夺走，是结束，是无可挽回。  
他不喜欢这样。  
“我知道你的感受。”夜枭在他身后低语，又或许这只是他的幻觉，这从始至终都只是他的独角戏。  
“那种感觉像是有人用尖刀把你的心脏挖去了一块。”  
“你痛极了。”  
“仅有复仇能让这一切暂时平息下来，让那缺失一块变得不那么重要。  
“复仇从不是享受，理查德，而是更深刻的痛苦。因为你知道你再也无法弥补你的缺失，在复仇的时候这一点会变得更加鲜明而强烈——但至少你让偷走它的人付出了代价。”  
“还没有结束，还有一个。”他喘着气，浑身每一处都疼痛无比，“在拘留室里。他们被分开审讯了。”  
夜枭牵着他的手，仿佛随行的侍从一般跟随在他身边。他向前走去，每一步都沉甸甸地压在他的膝盖上，地面低语着陷落下去，他在坠入地狱。  
他的后背始终挺得笔直。  
他从此有了一个守护者。然而那不是一个守护天使，而是一个恶魔。

Chapter 5  
当你十二三岁的时候，你的脑子里总是充满了奇怪的想法。你把棉花糖和还冒着热气的巧克力一起倒进下水道，把书本折起来，撕开，或者划坏。你竭尽全力地行使着自己能得到的一切权利，滥用它，并对着所有人努起嘴说，嘿，你管不着我，我就要这么干。你看着漂亮的女孩从窗外走过，你兀自在桌上乱画着，刻下自己的名字，嘴里说着新学会的肮脏字眼，偷偷设想着亲吻她，拽她脑后复古花纹般优雅卷曲着的姜红色马尾辫，或者掀起她的裙子，让她恼羞成怒地流起泪来。你的心底有一只巨大的帐篷，五彩缤纷。风拉扯着帐篷顶，让彩旗横在空中。你站在入口处，看着那掀开一半的门帘，知道里面的一切都该属于你。但是你却不能进去，因为你必须站在帐篷外面，才能向整个世界宣告帐篷的归属权。于是你绕着帐篷转圈，心急如焚，在帐篷表面用碳素笔写下自己的名字，用喷漆写下我的，我的，我的。  
理查德并不是热爱闯祸的那种类型，但他绝对是个热爱出风头的家伙。冲动是他性格里十分重要的一个组成因素。他随时可能为一些莫名的事情大发雷霆，弄得人尽皆知，尽管他不并想承认这一点。在中学里的第一个月他就闯了祸。同校的男孩们在放学后邀请他一起打篮球，而那场比赛以一场群架告终。如果你问理查德他为什么在比赛结束的时候一拳打在自己队友的脸上，他会告诉你，因为他觉得自己受到了侮辱。  
他在学校里很出名，这是自然。因为他的校服衬衫总是熨烫得整整齐齐。他的头发散发着香味，运动鞋和书本都一尘不染，而且接送他上学的不是校车，而是开着劳斯莱斯的管家。他是所有人眼中的怪物，这所公立学校的异类。这所学校从未出现过他这样身份的人，哥谭首富的养子，上等人，一个掌控者。他在很短的时间里就成为了所有学生和教员议论的对象。他在来这里之前就预料到了这一点。  
托马斯也曾劝他去读私立中学，或者干脆呆在家里——阿尔弗雷德完全可以在家里对他进行家庭教学。这样他便可以不用跑来跑去，应付作业和不必要的社交，还有那群低俗愚蠢的下等人——而他轻描淡写地笑了笑，半真半假地说，女孩们，托马斯。你在家里可接触不到她们。  
他坚持要去公立中学的真实原因是：他认为一个学校真正地给予的东西并不是知识，而是教育。  
就像他在马戏团里生活的时候，他对大部分科学和文学知识都一无所知，但这并不妨碍他的生活。一个人只用学会如何生活，如何有利于自己地生活，便足够了。太多的知识有时候反而是一种阻碍。  
当那群穿着破烂毛衫，绑着头巾的小混混拦住他，带着不怀好意的笑容试图和他切磋切磋的时候，他毫不犹豫地答应了。他知道这群人以及在周围渐渐围拢过来看笑话的人都只是想看他出丑。他比同龄人要矮小一些，还总是穿得像个中规中矩的老绅士。所有人都急切地想看他摔倒在球场上，弄脏他的衬衫，然后哭着求饶。他们喜欢看上等人倒霉，更喜欢羞辱上等人，亲自动手。理查德脱掉外套和背心，在众目睽睽之下加入了比赛。所有人都在刁难他，撞他，围攻他。而他的队友所做的只是在不远处慢吞吞地跑着，大声对他冷嘲热讽。但是理查德没有让这样的局面保持太久。当他松开手，从篮筐上跃下的时候，比赛结束了，所有人的目光都集中在他身上。他知道自己已经成功地树立了某种精神的象征，然而他还是被无从发泄的愤怒搞得浑身难受。于是他一拳打在了身旁最近的那个人脸上，把他按在地上，狠狠地抡起拳头打了好几拳。这场冲突迅速衍生成了一场群架，理查德灵活地闪避在人群之间，把更多的人拖入战局。整个场面混乱不堪，学校的保安挥着警棍跑来，叫嚷着，却根本无法下手，只好叫来了警察。事后经过统计，这场群架参与的人数是这所中学历史上最多的。  
当阿尔弗雷德把他从医院接回家的时候，理查德的脸上还带着笑意。他的手臂骨折了，脸上也全是淤青，眉毛上方还有一条伤口，但是他心满意足，仿佛一条终于游进大海里的鱼一样畅快。  
他始终记得那天晚上托马斯的表情。那是托马斯在一个月以来第一次回家吃晚饭。他坐在长桌的那一头，双手交叉摆在桌子上，恶狠狠地瞪着理查德，仿佛随时想动手用刀叉把他撕碎。理查德用左手举着叉子，慢条斯理又小心谨慎地从盘子里舀起豆子，结果在即将碰到嘴的时候又笨拙地把豆子尽数撒泼在桌上，如此重复了好多次。  
当他终于吃到东西的时候，他的刀却被碰到了地上。理查德弯下腰，却发现自己的右手被绑在胸前，根本没有办法捡。于是他便起身，换了个方向，用左手去够桌子下面的那把刀。  
“够了。”托马斯压着怒气的声音从他头顶传来，他被提了起来，推回座位上。托马斯蹲下身，替他捡起了刀。  
“你为什么要这么做？”托马斯把刀放到了一边，“你知道我最讨厌看到你受伤。”  
理查德默不做声地坐在座椅上，看着自己的盘子。阿福轻微地咳嗽了一声，悄无声息地走出餐厅，合上了门。  
“刚才学校打电话给我的助理，他们要求你退学。”托马斯继续说道，依然用那种充满压迫感的语气，“我以为你喜欢这个学校。”  
“我是很喜欢。”理查德低着头，踢了踢腿，托马斯的手按在他的座椅椅背上，把他往旁边推了一点。  
“你该在打人前想到这一点。”托马斯说，把另一张椅子拖了过来，坐在了理查德的身边。“把你的脸给我看看。”  
“不。”理查德哼哼道，“不——不——”  
托马斯把他的脸抬了起来。  
托马斯叹了口气。“理查德。”托马斯的声音变得像以往一样轻柔，甚至比他记忆里的更加温和，“我希望你这么做不是为了吸引我的注意力。”  
“我当然不是。”理查德摇摇头，“你以为你是谁啊。”  
“那就好。”托马斯审视着他，放开了他的下巴。“否则我会很自责。”  
托马斯拿起了他的叉子，理查德的视线顺着托马斯手移动的轨迹滑动着，接着托马斯把满满一叉子豆子塞进了理查德的嘴里。  
“吃。”托马斯又叉起一些，“你手臂长好之前，我都会回家吃饭。”  
“那长好之后呢？”理查德含混不清地问道，用手指了指不远处的那盘蟹酿蘑菇，“唔，不要豆子了，我想吃那个。”  
“我会带你出去吃。”托马斯说，瞪了他一眼，把蟹酿蘑菇向另一头推去。  
事实上，在他的手臂还没长好的时候托马斯就开始带他出去吃了。  
理查德的房间里摆着的唯一一张他和托马斯的合影，是十三岁那年他作为托马斯的养子陪同托马斯一起参加莱斯利·汤普金斯女士举办的私人酒会时拍摄的。照片上的托马斯被几个浓妆艳抹的女人簇拥着，脸上的微笑与其说是谦恭，不如说是尴尬。他的肩膀歪斜着，头也侧着，试图不动声色地躲过即将落在自己脸颊上的亲吻。他迈开一条腿，身体前倾，保持着一个滑稽又悲惨的逃离姿势。而理查德侧身对着镜头，紧皱着眉，拉着托马斯的手把他往镜头的方向拽。他依然打着石膏，手臂吊在胸前。舞台姜黄色的聚光灯在他身上打下朦胧的晕边，他看上去就像是神话故事里从天而降的赫拉克勒斯，扭过身，全身的肌肉紧绷着，不发一言地紧抓住忒修斯的手，想把他从地狱的镣铐中解脱出来。  
这张滑稽又充满动感的照片是由汤普金斯女士亲手拍摄的。她当时已经乐不可支，笑得前仰后合。那张已经开始被岁月侵蚀的脸上盖着厚重的粉底，眼角和嘴角皱出裂纹。理查德依然记得她当时的礼服领口是多么摇摇欲坠，她是如何捂着自己的嘴尖声笑着，穿着高跟鞋的脚歪歪扭扭，好像下一秒就要跌倒在自己的裙摆上。  
不论当时的拍摄情境如何，这张照片倒是异常清晰生动。  
“别来烦他！”理查德记得自己当时的口吻，带着点不分青红皂白的胡搅蛮缠，像是个被威胁了的母亲，又像只被侵犯了领地的猫，弓起背嘶嘶咆哮着。  
他把托马斯拽到舞池的正中央，然后转身用一只手臂抱住他的腰。“别和那些女人搅合在一起。”他蛮横地叫道，接着在众目睽睽之下无耻地逼问托马斯，“你不会为了某个女人抛下我，对吗。”  
他们身边传来此起彼伏的惊叹声，男人的咳嗽声，女人的低笑，有人小声嘀咕“这像什么话，这不懂事的孩子。”有人在起哄，钢琴停止演奏漫不经心的华尔兹，转而开始了一首激昂飘忽的大调。  
托马斯低头看着他，聚光灯在他的脸颊上打下阴影，他的鼻梁被照得笔直又光彩夺目，他的眼睛沉在眉骨下面的阴影里，“理查德……”  
“答应我！”他不知羞耻地叫嚷着，接着把头低了下去，低低地哀求道，“答应我，托马斯，不要让任何人取代我，让任何人插足我们之间。你是我唯一的家人了……”  
“噢噢噢！”汤普金斯女士踩着歪歪扭扭的猫步走过来，她此时故作责备的惊叹声听起来分明是在幸灾乐祸。她手中的镶天鹅绒的折扇敲在托马斯的胸口，那号称是老派淑女象征的珍珠色蕾丝手套皱缩着，像只鹰爪般深深地陷进理查德的手臂里。她拉过男孩，用一个夸张的姿势把他抱进自己怀里。“托马斯，你可不该让这个可怜的孩子伤心。”她说，手忙脚乱地把试图挣脱的男孩固定在自己的臂弯里，“他现在还什么都不懂，你就不能……”  
“我不能答应你。”托马斯对理查德说，半蹲下身，平直地看着他的眼睛。他的眼神真诚而单纯，仿佛他说的每一个字都是从心脏里流出，从肺里挤出，从身体里溢出的肺腑之言，是他身体的一部分。“我不能，因为我无法预知未来，我无法控制未来。也许有一天无可避免的事实会让我的承诺变为一个可笑的谎言。而我决不愿对你说谎，理查德。”  
这张照片直到韦恩庄园毁灭的前一秒，还依然站在理查德的床头柜上。深色的木纹相框里，他和托马斯手牵着手，慌不择路地向照片外逃去。

Chapter 6  
托马斯·韦恩二世曾经有过一个未婚妻。在哥谭这可算不上什么新闻。  
凯恩家族和韦恩家族是哥谭最门当户对的两个家族。因为两家在历史上极富渊源的多次联姻，在某种意义上来说，凯恩家族和韦恩家族已经发展成为了一个共进共退的利益集合体。韦恩家族的继承人再一次与凯恩家族的继承人订婚，这无论从哪个角度看都合情合理，顺理成章。  
因此，早在两个家族的继承人托马斯·韦恩二世和凯西·凯恩都还没学会几个单词的时候，他们的父母，哥谭上流阶层的风云人物们就刻意让两个孩子拥有充分接触的机会，家族聚餐，相约共游，或是互相拜访。  
伴随着两个家族昭然若揭的图谋，托马斯和凯西在一起长大。他们是童年的玩伴，同班同学，社交场合的宠儿，天造地设的一对。托马斯的父母和弟弟因为枪击去世之后，凯恩家族给予了韦恩家族很大的帮助。托马斯在十七岁的时候和凯西·凯恩公开订婚，并在订婚仪式上宣布他将把整个家族企业都交给未婚妻管理。而他自己则在订婚后不久便消失在公众的视野里，无影无踪。这在当年曾经是轰动一时的新闻。哥谭最年轻的最富有的纨绔子弟突然订婚又突然消失，整个企业被他拱手让人。即使在托马斯消失三年后，报纸上依然在讨论韦恩企业的走向，以及韦恩家族最后一个继承人留下的谜团。  
七年是一个颇为微妙的时间跨度。七年之后很多记忆会变得模糊，很多小事被夸张成传奇，很多案件被定性为悬案，很多原本津津乐道的事情会变得乏善可陈。七年之后哥谭已经不再谈论托马斯·韦恩二世，而关注起凯西·凯恩的婚礼来。  
托马斯·韦恩在消失五年后已经被认定为死亡。他和凯西·凯恩的婚约自然而然地解除了。韦恩企业在这五年里已经逐渐被凯恩企业吞并和收购，沦为凯恩家族的附属品。凯西·凯恩和大部分人一样，都已经完全走出了托马斯留下的空洞，她生活得美满幸福，凯恩家族在她的管理下蒸蒸日上。在托马斯消失的第七年，她还有了一个新的未婚夫，林肯·马奇。  
林肯·马奇是马奇投资公司的创办人之一，同时也是那一年的市长竞选人之一。凯恩企业赞助马奇的竞选，作为回报，马奇也在公开场合表示了对于凯恩家族的忠诚。凯恩和马奇的结合不仅是一步双赢的棋，也是哥谭统治阶层的又一次整合。媒体大肆报道这场婚礼，事无巨细，从三个月前新娘婚纱的选择到婚礼前夜的会场座次猜想，每一篇报道都洋洋洒洒，极尽赞美之能事。人们需要娱乐和话题，需要一个发泄口，需要了解一些所有人都了解的事情，从而从沉重的生活本身里脱离出一时半刻，浮在一个虚幻的高度上，对着那些大人物品足论头一番。  
然而这场婚礼却从来没有举行。凯西·凯恩在婚礼的前夜失踪了，就像当年托马斯在订婚后突然失踪一样。把一切美好前程和未加整理的人生赤裸裸地摊开在公众面前，衣橱里的每一件衣服，书桌上翻开的笔记，床上胡乱摆放的靠垫都还定格在它们原来的位置。然而它们却成了历史，成了物证，成了一个消失的鬼魂的遗物。  
凯西·凯恩消失后不久，托马斯·韦恩重新出现在了哥谭，推翻了他原有的死亡认定书。在他消失后的第七年，他从地狱和虚无中归来，重新掌管了散成一盘沙的韦恩企业，同时从自己的叔叔菲利普·凯恩那里接手了凯恩集团的股份。林肯·马奇在未婚妻失踪后失去了凯恩家族的支持，也失去了曾经备受选民推崇的自控力。媒体多次拍到他出入夜店，形容憔悴萎靡，他的公众支持率大幅下滑，竞选市长失败完全在意料之中。竞选结束后不久，有人向哥谭警署匿名举报称马奇和哥谭地下恐怖组织有牵连，消息经证实属实，马奇很快被抓捕入狱。  
理查德曾对这一切一无所知。当他认识托马斯的时候，托马斯是一个英明的兄长，一个优秀的男人，是生而高贵的上等人。托马斯对他而言像是装在长颈玻璃瓶里的船只模型，精美，闪亮，毫无瑕疵，无法触摸。托马斯不像是个真实存在的人，而更像个画像，一个完美无瑕的雕塑，或是一个孩子气的幻觉。他不会把任何流言蜚语真正地和托马斯联系到一起。在面对心爱的人时，大部分人都只想知道自己愿意知道的。  
但他还是会知道这一切，因为他对托马斯着了迷，他如饥似渴地寻觅着关于自己偶像的只言片语。他默默地聆听着每一句流言，在互联网上搜索托马斯的名字，然后一字不落地一行行看下去。这是托马斯的历史，哥谭的历史，一个神秘莫测的传奇。他没有真正明白这一切，但他相信托马斯所做的一切都有他自己的原因。他相信托马斯始终是对的，即使过程多么充满迷惑性，他始终会是对的。  
当他浑身发抖地从汤普金斯被香水，化妆品和止汗剂的味道弄得齁甜的怀抱里挣脱出来，冲进人群里，跑出大门，跑到停车场角落的阴影里蹲坐下来，然后在寒风里哆嗦着开始咒骂的时候，他再次想起了他所知道的这段故事。  
他开始意识到了问题的严重性。  
托马斯不会属于他。  
托马斯不属于任何人。他从不被任何关系束缚，无论是当年的凯西·凯恩，还是现在的理查德·格雷森。他不愿把控制权交给任何一个人，无论那个人在他心中占有怎样的地位。他不愿让自己被任何人在身上留下标记，他拒绝从属于一段关系，拒绝为自己的感情付出代价。  
托马斯永远不会属于他。托马斯不可能为了他放弃婚姻，放弃制造一个姓韦恩的继承人。他也不可能一直留在托马斯的身边。他会长大，他必须长大，然后他将会离开。很多年后他们会在圣诞或者感恩节的时候聚在一起，在彼此的生日时互送礼物，在家族聚餐时互相敬酒，在对方孩子的命名日时出现，做一个好叔叔。  
他们会搭着对方的肩膀谈起当年，向别人说起对方的糗事，笑着互相指责怒骂。但是那又怎么样，无论中间的叙述如何，结尾必然是那一句，你是我梦寐以求的兄弟。  
“你会把自己冻坏的。”托马斯说，他的身影被远处的灯光染成橘黄色，向外溢着光的模糊形体。他弯着腰，试图把理查德从地上拉起来。  
你这个骗子。理查德动了动嘴唇，但是最终没有把这句话说出口。  
“离我远点。”理查德说，闭上被寒风吹得酸涩发胀的双眼。他冷酷地昂起头，“把你的甜言蜜语省给那些妓女吧。”  
托马斯的声音里隐含怒气，“理查德。”  
他不该说这些，理查德知道，但他还是毫无歉疚地继续说了下去。“挑一个你最喜欢的婊子，让她做你孩子的母亲。溺爱那个孩子，就像你对我做的一样，把他宠成一个一事无成的蠢货。然后把你的一切都留给他。”  
“你只是在赌气。”托马斯说，他的声音很近，理查德皱着眉向后缩了缩。他不再感受到冷风扑面的刺痛，这让他的已经失去知觉的皮肤感受到一种干燥的热度。他交叠在膝盖上的双手被强行包裹进两只宽大温暖的手掌之间。他知道当他睁开眼睛，他就会看见托马斯怒气冲冲的脸，深蓝色的眼睛冰冷而厌烦。他只穿着单薄的礼服，咬着牙，皱着眉，滑稽地蹲在两辆车之间的空隙里，试图把他不懂事的男孩从这个狭小寒冷的藏身之处里拖出来。  
“我在赌气。”理查德说，没有试图把自己的手抽开。他停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，声音里的哽咽变得渐渐无可掩饰。他的声音越来越轻，他的睫毛开始抖动，“我总是赌气，我总是提要求，而且我越来越不听你的话。”  
“理查德……”托马斯叹了口气，收紧了双手，“我……你只是长大了。”  
“我是个坏男孩，是吗。”理查德轻声说，紧闭着眼睛。“我讨厌我自己，讨厌透了。你一定也讨厌我。可我不想你讨厌我……”  
“绝不。”托马斯坚定地打断了他，“睁开眼睛，理查德，你只是在胡思乱想。”  
理查德睁开眼睛。托马斯像只被关进笼子里的大型犬一样可怜兮兮地蹲在狭小的缝隙里。看到他睁开眼睛，男人似乎长舒了一口气。  
“你是我梦寐以求的兄弟。”托马斯说，用食指擦了擦理查德湿漉漉的眼角，“我答应你，如果这能让你不那么难过的话。你会是我唯一的家人。我想让你知道，你是完美的，理查德。你是我唯一在乎的东西。”  
“我也爱你。”托马斯把他搂进怀里。他们紧贴在一起，在寒风里止不住地战栗着，托马斯在他耳边低语，“你所有的一切。”

Chapter 7  
谜语人封锁韦恩大厦那天，理查德没有去上学。  
理查德喜欢学校，但他所喜欢的显然并不是学校的功用或学校的氛围，而是它所隐喻的那个微型社会。因此上学这件事对他来说实则可有可无，他需要的只是适时并完美地现身，巩固地位，笼络人心——一切他擅长并且喜爱的东西。感谢上帝，他有一个富有到疯狂的监护人。在那次群架事件后，托马斯坚持让他转学进了全市最好的私立中学。私立中学和公立中学是完全不同的两种东西。这里充满了聪明人，上等人和骗子。当他穿着昂贵而一尘不染的校服，从管家驾驶的豪车上悠闲走下的那一刹那，他在这个微型社会里的地位便已经被确定了。他并不那么喜欢与人相处。但他喜欢被崇拜和关注的感觉，这大概和他出生在马戏团有关。他渴望出现在舞台中心，得到人群的注目。他热衷于炫耀自己得天独厚的资本，故作谦逊地或是毫不留情地，他绝不放过任何一个可以表现的机会。  
他因此得到的赞扬并不比唾骂多。然而无论是哪一种，他都得到了他需要的东西。他得到了所有人的关注。  
但在某些方面，他就显得捉襟见肘。这总是让他万分恼火——托马斯坚持给他所有一切最好的东西——但这并不十分合他的心意。作为一个在马戏团出生长大的男孩，他对于奢侈品和高档品鲜少涉足，这难免会让他难堪。他曾在托马斯常去的那家顶级成衣店当众大发雷霆，指责托马斯不够体惜他，一味把他包装成他想要的样子，好像他是个乖巧端庄的洋娃娃。  
那天他在成衣店耗费了整整一个下午，被两个裁缝按住手脚，轻声使唤着，上下忙碌。他换上一件又一件不同暗纹的马甲，色调图纹微有差别的领带，他被推到镜子前，被托马斯皱着眉端详，然后又被轻手轻脚地剥光。  
他是个马戏团演员，不是个模特，也不是个玩物。他憎恨这样繁复无趣的事物，他总是很容易被这种东西耗尽热情和精力。但他对时尚和高档品几乎一无所知，因此挑选的权利在托马斯的手里。他每换上一套就表示这套就很好，但托马斯只是一味重复，这件确实不错，但不是我想要的。  
“不是你想要的。”理查德说，扯开了衬衫的衣领，把领带丢到了托马斯的脸上，“我受够了。也许你该问问我想要什么。”  
托马斯任由领带落在地上。所有的裁缝和店员噤若寒蝉，而托马斯的脸看上去无比阴沉。  
理查德不甘示弱地仰头看着自己的监护人，看着那双灰暗的蓝眼睛。他穿得像个可笑的合唱团男孩，他的眼睛滚烫，他咬紧牙关，想起了几乎穿梭在自己整个生命里的托马斯，吻他额头的托马斯，把他举到头顶的托马斯，微笑的托马斯，而不是这个阴沉可怕的男人。  
他后悔了。  
“对不……”他支支吾吾。  
“对不起。”托马斯说，走近他，抹了抹他脸上的泪水，“对不起，我不该……”  
那天他们一件衣服也没有买。托马斯妥协了。理查德知道他永远都会妥协。在夜晚降临前，他们去了游乐场，托马斯给他买了冰淇淋。他们手牵着手从游艺园走过，就像很多年前一样。游乐项目的电子音乐和孩童的欢笑声穿梭在色彩缤纷的彩灯间，过山车猛地经过，留下雷鸣和尖叫混杂的尾音。托马斯的手宽大而温暖，让理查德想起夏天，翻卷的云，烟花和爆米花的味道交叠在一起，水漫过脚踝，泥沙在他的脚趾间滑过，他向后仰倒，他的衣服湿透了，然后托马斯把他抱起来，跑向岸边。  
“也许我们不该再牵着手。”理查德慢吞吞地说，舔了一下他的双色冰淇淋，“大家都在看我们。”  
“不管他们。”托马斯说，“我可不能让你走丢，你是我最重要的东西。”  
哦，甜蜜的托马斯。  
对于理查德来说，托马斯几乎是世界上最好操控的人。因为他了解托马斯，就好像托马斯是他的孩子一样。这个比喻很奇怪，因为事实上托马斯是他的监护人。但他操控托马斯的方式完全就像是一个母亲用虚构的童话寓言来操纵一个懵懂的孩童。他用虚假的东西换来满心的真情，换来纯真的关爱，并且毫不心虚。  
他甚至渐渐不觉得那是虚假的。就像他曾经无比憎恨软弱，因为那是失败者的特质，是这个世界无法容忍的罪恶。然而渐渐的，他习惯了某种意义上的示弱，他强悍无比地摆出一副空壳，然后填充进脆软的内核。他知道托马斯总是能看透他，总是能击碎那层外壳。他曾以为自己用软弱包裹住了真实的自我，但是他发现除了那层虚伪的软弱，他曾经的骄傲已经无迹可寻。  
他的假面变成了真实，而他却毫无悔意。  
谜语人封锁韦恩大厦那天，他没有去上学，而是去了托马斯的办公室。当傍晚时分，所有的电器骤然停止，灯光熄灭，连电子门也无法打开的时候，他正趴在托马斯的办公桌上修剪他的盆栽。那盆可怜的微型灌木硬是被剪出了丰满的臀部和细瘦的腰身，而托马斯托着下巴坐在办公椅上，一言不发地看着他辣手摧木。  
“怎么回事？”他意兴阑珊地放下了剪刀，“我以为韦恩大厦永远不会停电。”  
“它是被设计成这样的。”托马斯回答，皱着眉站起了身，“但现在显然出了什么故障，让它不能正常工作。我需要出去一下。”接着他向理查德吩咐道，“留在这里，这是世界上最安全的房间。但如果我在一个小时后还没有回来，跑，知道吗？找到大厦里其他人，和他们呆在一起——”  
“我不能保证。”理查德回答，坐直身子，晃动着两条腿，“我什么都不能保证，除非你今晚陪我吃饭。”  
“我今晚有约，你知道的。”托马斯叹了口气，把手贴在门上，“明晚，可以吗。”  
明晚很完美。理查德想，明晚甚至是个特殊的日子。明晚正是他想要的。他会排除一切阻碍和托马斯约会。  
当你提出一个要求的时候，千万不能太过苛求，但也不能太易满足。否则你的欲求便会被贬低，以至于你的要求连同你的价值都变得无足轻重。  
“明晚我有约会。”他眯着眼睛，狡黠地挑衅道，“你得说服我不去和班上最漂亮的姑娘去看电影而去陪你吃饭。”  
他当然是在说谎。  
托马斯笑了起来，然后推开门，消失在黑暗里。他当然能说服他。理查德想，用胳膊支撑着身体，向后仰起头，因为他知道他想被说服。  
他想自己陷得有些太深了。但托马斯总是会满足他的，他从未让他失望过。  
当将近一个小时后，电力恢复的时候，理查德正蜷缩在托马斯的椅子里昏昏欲睡。当白色的灯光刺痛他的眼，把他唤醒的时候，公共广播里谜语人歇斯底里的怪笑已经消失了，所有屏幕恢复了正常的工作界面，而不是那个硕大发光的绿色问号。  
“整栋大楼都已疏散了。”一个熟悉的声音从他的身后传来。他回过头，夜枭的身影恰好划过他的头顶，翅羽状的披风从他的头顶掠过，把他包裹在冰冷的灰蓝色暗影里。灯光骤熄，理查德微微颤抖了起来，夜枭圆形的护目镜里倒映着他的脸。  
“你赢了。”理查德说，“谜语人——那个疯子，想用整栋楼要挟你现身，他一定有什么可憎的阴谋，但是你赢了。”  
“他得到了韦恩科技的最新成果。”夜枭说，俯栖在他身前的桌面上，“那几乎让他所向披靡。”  
“但是你赢了。”理查德说，几乎是梦呓一般的轻声，因为他看到了夜枭胸口的血迹。他猛地从椅子上跳了下来，把手贴上了血迹的位置，粘稠而冰冷，就像最初的那样。  
“你赢了。”他喃喃自语，几乎是恋慕地仰头看着那个恶魔，用全身心倾俯在他的阴影之下。“你受伤了。让我来帮……”  
“你不该独自留在这里。”夜枭说，按住他的手，一字一顿，仿佛在颂唱某种魔符，“你两个小时前就该和疏散的人群一起离开——”他顿住了。似乎意识到自己的语气过于激动，夜枭的声音缓和下来，欲盖弥彰般提出一个莫名的问题来：“托马斯·韦恩在哪里？”  
理查德微怔了一下，接着无邪地笑了起来，“我不在乎。”  
“他是你的监护人，你所拥有的一切。”夜枭冰冷的面具反射着窗外的灯光，“而他丢下你一个人在这里，面对一个疯子和一个恶人。你难道不疑心他已经自顾逃命？你难道不怕他欺瞒你，怕他别有居心，怕他不再宠爱你？”  
夜枭抬起头，他直视着理查德，护目镜里映出他的倒影，明亮而又歪曲。  
“不。”理查德微笑着，“我不怕。我知道他的秘密。”  
夜枭的呼吸似乎窒住了。他把手按在了面具上，问道，“什么秘密？”  
“他爱我。”理查德说，看着自己沾上鲜血的手指，惨白细长，弯曲折叠，“他需要我。理查德·格雷森是这个世界上唯一全然真心地爱他的人，唯一的一个。所以他永远不会丢下我。”他叹息道，“他会回来找我。”  
夜枭抓住了他的手，他的声音冷硬又急促，他猛地拉近他，直到他们的脸颊贴在一起，他面具上尖锐的突起陷进理查德柔软的脸颊里。  
“他丢下了你。”夜枭低吼道，“他不爱你。”  
“不。”理查德用嘴唇碰了碰夜枭的面具，“你爱我。”  
这是一次空前绝后的胜利。夜枭像一只被扼住咽喉的鸟一样僵直起来，他粗重地喘息着，然后猛然平静下来。理查德闭上眼睛，伸出手，托住了托马斯的面具。  
“托马斯。”理查德说，像幼鸟一样用脸颊摩擦着夜枭的颈脖，“我从见到你的第一天起就知道你是谁，格雷森马戏团为夜枭洗钱，我父母的哥谭朋友只可能是你。”  
“让我加入你。”理查德说，贴近夜枭的耳边，“你是我的一切，托马斯。你是我的一切，让我做你的同伴，让我做你的武器，做你的弱点，让我做你的杀手锏。让我成为你的利爪，夜枭。”  
“你必须服从我。”夜枭说，捏紧他的肩膀，让他浑身颤抖起来，“你属于我，你是我的。”  
“我是你的。”利爪说，闭上了眼睛。

Chapter 8  
“我一直想让你真正属于我，小理查德。不论是你，还是你的灵魂。”夜枭说，像是在念一首古老的游吟诗，“你的一切。而我却无数次退缩，亲爱的，因为我不忍让你从你的皮囊里剥离，从你完美的肉体里超脱出一个血淋淋的灵魂，即使那灵魂会像圣像般璀璨。我不愿你像我一样，我试图保护你。”  
“我不愿强迫你。因为你定会服从我。但我依然更倾向于拒绝你，理查德，我不愿伤害你——你真的渴望做我的利爪吗。”他问道。对于理查德来说，比起婉拒，这更像是在引诱。  
“不要质疑我的决定。”理查德柔声说，他背在身后的手中旋出一把短小的匕首，这是夜枭教会他的——永远不要毫无防备，永远不要对你熟知的东西掉以轻心。他的手指带动匕首在指尖杂技般旋转，像是某种诡秘的节肢动物，从夜枭的肩膀爬到脸颊。他用指节轻轻敲击每一片护甲，让刀刃在坚硬的凯夫拉表面划过，最终用一个突兀而凶狠的力道撞上夜枭浑身上下唯一的弱点——护目镜。  
“这是惩罚。”他对因惊愕和痛楚低吼起来的夜枭说，“你对我隐瞒了真相——永远不要再向我隐瞒任何事，托马斯。”  
夜枭的表情被面具完美地遮挡，他只能看到绷紧的嘴唇之间被愤怒驱动而露出的牙齿。被坚固手套覆盖的手指攥住他的手腕关节，迫使他松开手。他有某种预感，他会被扼住喉咙，像只被箭矢钉在靶心的鸟。夜枭会让他为他所做的一切付出代价。  
但什么都没有发生。他的匕首被踢开，夜枭逼近他，直到他无处可退。窗外透来的光亮让一切都无所遁形，他颤抖着，看到夜枭从中心一点放射状皲裂的左护目镜染上一丝血迹。  
夜枭把他抱了起来，轻而易举又小心翼翼，似乎他只是一叠从纸箱里滑出的档案袋。  
车前灯白色的光柱笔直地向前，延伸进黑暗中，搅动着古老的空气。嶙峋的石壁里夹杂着角闪石颗粒，在车灯擦过时反射出宇宙星辰般的景象。洞顶遥不可及，游移的光影偶尔略过，让整个岩石隧道看起来仿若海底。理查德一言不发，后背悬空地坐在副驾驶的座位上，他的手指上还残留着托马斯的血，干涸的，黑色的血块。这让他觉得恶心。托马斯侧过头，他的面具让人看不出他的目光停留在何处，但理查德知道他在看着自己。  
“你看上去不太舒服。”托马斯说，依然保持着夜枭沙哑魔魅的声线，“你还没吃东西。我已经让阿尔弗雷德为你准备好了晚餐。当然，如果你想先洗个澡也一定可以。”  
托马斯褪下了面罩，高强度的树脂镜片在碎裂的时候也尽职尽责地维持着完整。但向内凹陷的镜片依然在他的眼睛周围留下了伤痕——一道新鲜而细长的，被眼睛所截断的伤痕。这伤口和托马斯身上其他地方的伤疤比起来简直无足轻重，精妙的整容技术和足够多的钱能让那块皮肤在一周内恢复原状。而在这一周托马斯只需编造出某个关于富家少爷在登山时不慎跌倒被划伤之类的借口来便可以糊弄过媒体。  
但此刻，这伤疤是他在托马斯身上留下的证明。这是他作为利爪所做的第一项恶行——他给夜枭刻下了烙印。即使是除去头罩和制服，他依然可以从那条伤疤认出那个恶魔。托马斯平和完美的外表被浅浅割破，从中攀爬出的真相成为无时不刻提醒他的警示。而这正是他需要的。  
仿佛是注意到了他近乎痴迷的视线，托马斯从方向盘上松开一只手，碰了碰他的脸颊。  
“你的脸颊上有血。”他说，“很迷人。”  
托马斯·韦恩就是有这种能力。理查德想，他彬彬有礼的外表下是一个绝对的暴君，一个掌控者，一个心狠手辣无情无义的家伙。但他能让任何人心甘情愿地匍匐在他的脚下，迷恋他的光辉，渴求他的宠爱，对他漫不经心的温柔上瘾。这是一种天赋。  
就算是戴上这样一道狠戾的伤疤，他也依然英俊迷人，仿佛那是一枚勋章。  
“那是你的血。”理查德推开托马斯的手，“你的肩膀上有个撕裂伤，虽然看上去你完全感受不到它的存在。顺便一说，我不喜欢别人说我迷人。”  
他说谎了。理查德想，向后靠进坚硬的座位里，后仰的座位让他的视线扬起，被车顶遮住，漆黑一片。  
一直以来，托马斯都专注于自己的事物，他则像一个围绕着主人而活的宠物。他们的关系从未改变。他曾坐在角落里，装作不在乎的样子，一个小时又一个小时地等待着托马斯。而现在的他和那时也并没有什么两样。托马斯给他一切他想要的，却不肯轻易动摇自己的想法，直到他摇尾乞怜，装疯卖傻，托马斯才肯退让——托马斯想要的就是他的拒绝，他的抵抗，他的示弱，他的依赖，一切他依恋他的证据，而托马斯每一次都能得到他想要的一切。  
托马斯随意地给予他一句赞美，而他知道无论表面上他如何不屑一顾，他依然会在接下来几个月里反复咀嚼这一句话，直到他再也没办法正确而自然地念出那几个单词来。  
如果和托马斯的关系是一场漫长的博弈，那他从最久远最根源的地方便开始溃败。  
对于托马斯和夜枭的关系，他固然在很早前就有猜测。但他始终无法确信——他们像是白日和黑夜般明确地彼此对立，这比任何差别都更加显著。没错，托马斯经常夜不归宿，浑身伤痕地归来。他的肌肉硬得像是合金，身材也不像是健身俱乐部练出的那种空架子。他简直是个战士，一个人形武器。但托马斯确保了所有人都无法把他和夜枭联系在一起——理查德也不例外。他从未有过机会验证他的猜想，直到今晚。在今晚之前，他所有的试探和侦查不过是无用功而已。他甚至无法用那带着浓重个人感情色彩的猜想和几乎不存在的证据说服自己，更不用提说服其他人。  
他怀疑过是否这一切只是他一厢情愿的幻想——如果托马斯和夜枭是同一个人，如果他迷恋的两个男人从头到尾都是同一个人，这该多美妙。他可以同时拥有他们，而不需要做出选择。  
但他真正证实了自己的猜想，他却开始怀疑起来。他开始怀疑，让他成为利爪是否根本就是托马斯的想法。在他来到哥谭的整整一年里，夜枭一次又一次英雄般出现在他身边，教会他一切他所需要的恶行，谋杀，恐吓，勒索，偷窃，直到他完全地诚服，成为他最忠实的信徒。直到他想成为他的利爪。  
今晚的一切实际上也并不是他的功劳。是夜枭来找到了他，是夜枭默认了一切，是夜枭给了他一个质问的机会，一个略显刻意的突破口。  
无论后来夜枭说了什么。理查德想，他如何否认，拒绝，都只会像是在欲盖弥彰。像是小偷仓皇地打开房间的门，信誓旦旦地告诉邻居自己是房主的朋友，对天下宣告自己毫无所求。  
于是他愤怒起来，他伤害了托马斯。  
一瞬间光亮席卷了他的整个视野，他们开进了一个开阔的平台，引擎轰鸣着，平滑地停下。  
可悲的是，理查德想，可悲的是，他明知道这一切可能只是托马斯设下的诱饵，他却真心真意地渴望着。他像崇拜神明一样膜拜着他的恶魔，并且渴求着对方的丝毫怜悯。他甚至不敢质问托马斯，不敢抖漏对方的居心。因为他们的关系宛如危卵，他可以撒娇，可以莫名其妙地大闹一场，他甚至可以毁掉一切托马斯所热爱的，因为托马斯极尽一切地溺爱着他。但他不可以解开托马斯的谜语。  
托马斯永远会是那个出谜人。而他宁愿永远不会有解谜的一天。  
“你说谎了。”理查德看着自己的膝盖，“你这个骗子，告诉我你今晚有约，但是你现在还呆在我身边。”  
“我原本有约。”托马斯答道，“但你更重要。”  
车门向上翻起，阿尔弗雷德阴沉的脸出现在他们的身边，他端着两杯茶，提着一个医药箱。托马斯在途中已经通过无线电通报了一切，他们今晚会多个陪伴。  
“您不该让他来这里。”管家怪声怪气地说，“他还是个孩子。”  
“这是他自己的决定。”托马斯打开车门，朝管家微笑起来，“我无法拒绝他。阿尔弗雷德，等会儿再喝茶，止痛剂让我的舌头都变麻了。”  
“哦上帝，您的眼睛。”管家叫了起来，但声音里并没有太多关心，“这会留下伤疤的，托马斯少爷，需要我联系诶利奥特医生吗？”  
“不需要。”托马斯回答道，仔细而不加掩饰地关注着理查德，似乎想观察他对于这些，秘密基地，他的话，以及其他的所有的一切有何反应，“我想留着它——它会提醒我一些事情。”  
理查德满意地微笑起来。他快速地对托马斯回以心照不宣的眼神，接着侧过头，奖励似的短暂地在男人的肩膀上依靠了片刻。“明天的约会照旧。”他低声对托马斯说，“另外，我想自己设计制服，利爪的出场必须是史诗级的。顺便一说，这辆车有没有名字？”  
“它就叫做，‘那台车’，亲爱的理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德阴阳怪气地回答道，“托马斯少爷没有给它起名字。”  
理查德略有不满地直起身来，明白管家会锲而不舍地继续打搅他们。“那就不要有名字好了。”他从副驾驶座位上跳了出来，“如果叫它‘夜枭车’，那确实听起来很可笑。托马斯，快处理好你的伤口，你该带我参观一下你的基地——猫头鹰巢？或是什么的？”  
“巢穴。”托马斯说，“我们称它为巢穴。”  
那天晚上，理查德睁着眼睛躺在床上，躺了很久。阿尔弗雷德和托马斯阴郁的争吵声从走廊的另一头隐约传来。树影在天花板上静静地延伸着，他身上的被子厚重而僵直，再也不像第一次那样柔软。他一动不动地仰躺着，倾听着古老的钟摆发出规律的敲击声，明白自己像是一只逐渐陷入糖罐里的老鼠。蜜糖粘稠而甜美，他彷徨四顾，不甘离去，又时刻忧心自己是否陷得太深。  
当他确认自己猜想的那一刻他便清楚这对自己来说意味着什么。如果托马斯就是夜枭，那么托马斯便一直在欺骗他——向他隐瞒真实的自己。他并不认为部分坦诚是一种真诚，而这个世界非黑即白。不仅如此，如果托马斯就是夜枭，那么他的一切行为都有了另一种解释。格雷森马戏团为夜枭服务，为了确保效率，或者换句话说，为了督促格雷森夫妇按照自己的命令行事，夜枭选择以自己普通人的身份接近他们，接近他们最小也是最宠爱的孩子。  
每当格雷森夫妇来到哥谭，接手一项任务的时候，夜枭便会以托马斯的身份带走他们的孩子。直到他们毫无差池地完成任务，当他确定自己的命令被完美地执行之后，他才会把孩子还给他们。  
托马斯总是让他觉得一切都顺应自己的心愿，让他以为自己才是控制者。但实际上，他们的每一次相遇都是托马斯事先安排好的，他们的每个一整天的约会都是托马斯精心策划的谎言。夜枭是个冷血的恶魔，而不是个体贴的兄长。他曾以为托马斯真心诚意地喜爱自己。他曾以为他们的每一次约会都是一次完美无缺的冒险，是他永远会珍藏的回忆。  
事实上，那是无数次绑架。  
当他闭上眼睛，他几乎是瞬间沉进了一个扭曲支离的梦里。  
托马斯牵着他的手走进电影院，荧幕上放着动画，扭曲搞怪的人物在夸张地挤眉弄眼。荧幕上闪动的光照亮了一排一排座位上的人，照亮了他们的脸，仿若无人，喜笑颜开的脸。有人在接吻，有人在大嚼着爆米花，有人在抱怨，有人一心专注于电影，手里的饮料早已撒了一地却无知无觉。他们两个也坐在其中。理查德不住地回头，左右看着，被周围鲜活的景象吸引，而荧幕上播放的东西相比之下则显得索然无味。  
然后一声巨响伴随着猛然的火光，从角落里传来，有人倒下了，深色的液体浸染了座椅。理查德目瞪口呆地看着这一切，而周围的所有人却为电影里的情节爆发出了一阵欢笑。  
当所有人意识到刚刚的枪声并不是来自电影，而来自于他们身边时，他们开始疯狂地尖叫起来。托马斯转过身把他抱住，把他紧紧地按进自己的怀里，捂住他的耳朵，把他的脸贴在自己的胸口。  
他听见自己细声细气地发问，韦恩先生，发生了什么？为什么不让理查德看电影？  
他被抱起，颠簸着向前，托马斯在奔跑，不停有人撞到他，而所有人都在尖叫。  
韦恩先生？  
又一声枪响，尖叫声骤然止息，然后再次响起，更加地慌乱和疯狂。  
韦恩先生？  
不要怕，理查德。托马斯在他耳边说，我会带你出去，你会安全地回到家里，我保证。  
我不怕，韦恩先生。因为有你在。他说，天真地环住托马斯的腰。

Chapter 9  
在闹钟响起的时候，理查德用手里的那本书精准地砸中了它。闹钟和书一起砸上了墙，再顺着地心引力滑落到地板上。电池弹了出来，在地上滚动，接着电子屏暗了下去。阿尔弗雷德像以往那样在一分钟后敲了敲他的房门，非常礼貌地三声，不轻不重。管家像以往一样转动门把手，安全系统却发出了警报声，门也没有像往常一样弹开——理查德叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德又忘了他给自己的门装了新的锁定系统。  
管家充满自尊地松开把手，再次敲了敲门。  
“我已经起床了！”理查德埋着头喊道。他气恼地蹲在地上，试图把闹钟重新组装回去。格雷森一家的合影立在床头柜上，身穿红黑相间表演服的约翰和玛丽搂着站在中间的瑞秋和理查德，四个人面朝着阳光的方向，眯起眼睛竭尽全力地笑着。房间里昏暗的光线让照片上的每个人看起来都有些陌生，让他有一种被注视的错觉。  
他吸了口气，把重新恢复功用的闹钟摆回了原位，挡住了那张老照片。  
在走下楼梯的时候，理查德暗自决定要在见到托马斯的时候质问他。对于自己的怀疑，他一定要逼出一个解释来。就算那个解释也只是谎言也没关系。他需要一个可以抓住的东西让自己停止怀疑，让自己重新投入到生活中去，让自己能把这一切都忘掉。  
但是在见到托马斯的那一刹那，他又退缩了。  
托马斯正坐在沙发上，翻着今天的报纸。昨晚的那道伤疤颜色变深了不少，看起来像是水晶的切割面一般光滑美丽。在他走近的时候托马斯抬起头，微笑起来，拍了拍身边的空位，似乎想让他坐过去。理查德的手微微颤抖起来，有一瞬间他想把脸埋在托马斯的肩膀上，然后把所有困扰纠缠着他的问题都抛出来。他想把自己的噩梦一个一个告诉托马斯，告诉他自己在意识到真相的时候有多么心碎。他想扼住托马斯的喉咙逼着他道歉，然后抱住他说我永远都不会原谅你，除非……  
理查德握紧双拳，面无表情地走了过去，看也没看托马斯一眼。  
托马斯在他身后疑惑地轻哼了一身，抖了抖报纸。  
他是爱我的。理查德又一次告诉自己，不要问他，不要让这一切变得更加无法忍受。  
理查德在去学校前特意嘱咐阿尔弗雷德今天不要来接他回家，并且确信自己的声音足够响亮，能让正坐在长桌的另一头的托马斯也一字不落地听见。  
“芭芭拉·高登。”他说，推开自己面前的杯盘，“记得吗，我有一次跟你说过的那个高年级的红发姑娘？那个排球队的明星球员？她还是学生会的副会长，不知道我有没有和你们提过——我和她交往有段时间了，今天她邀请我放学后到她家里一起学习。”  
他耸起肩膀，特意强调了“学习”这个词，然后飞快地披上校服外套。阿尔弗雷德退开一步，让他能看见穿衣镜里自己的倒影。他的制服很贴身，黑色的布料上斜过几条红色的暗纹，领口花哨地翻开，腰部收紧，肩膀处恰到好处地紧绷着，勾勒出饱满而纤长的肌肉线条。他看起来比同龄人要矮小一点，但是他才十三岁，未来的一切都还是未知数。他会长高，会变得像托马斯一样强壮，变成一个男人。他对着镜子里的自己挑起眉，然后假惺惺地微笑起来，对自己看到的一切感到很满意。突然间，他意识到自己脸颊上的酒窝太过明显，似乎有些过分孩子气。而且他的眼睛颜色太浅，太明亮，看上去有点天真。他看上去一点也不像是托马斯。这让他有些挫败地别开脸。为掩饰自己刚才的失神，他拿起桌上的餐巾潦草地擦了擦下巴，并煞有其事地催促管家去启动汽车。  
他再次看向镜子里的自己。他的眼睛周围隐隐有一圈黑影，他的脸色也很苍白——他强迫自己挪开了视线。  
“我想她能教会我不少东西。”他冲着管家的背影笑意盎然地补充道。但是他的余光却瞥向托马斯，语调里刻意显出一种意味深长来。  
托马斯不动声色地翻开一页报纸，而阿尔弗雷德则显得兴致缺缺——和他平时的作风完全一致。他转过身来，“理查德少爷，我想您今晚和托马斯少爷有约在先。”  
“我不会错过那顿饭的。”理查德说，浮夸地把书包往背后一甩，然后任领口敞开着就向外走去，“但是我可能会去得迟一点吧，谁知道呢。”  
“理查德。”托马斯平淡地唤住他，目光并没有从报纸上移开。他看着的版面上有一行巨大的标题：  
韦恩企业遭突袭，谜语人仍下落不明。  
“什么事？”理查德停住了脚步，但没有回头。门厅墙壁上的装饰镜面里映出托马斯的身影，他坐在餐桌的末端，背对着通向门厅的大门，似乎也没有转身看他一眼的意思。  
“再见。”托马斯平静地说，又翻过一页报纸。他的动作很随意，也并不像是在逐行阅读，更像是在审阅版面，仿佛根本不在意报纸上究竟写着些什么。“照顾好自己，你看上去很不……”  
理查德猛地踏出了门外，然后推上了大门。沉厚的门板震痛了他的手。他冲着车边等候的管家摆了摆手，仿佛冲着自己监护人的脸摔门而去只是一场意外。接着他高声叫道，“今晚见！”  
他最近越来越像个混蛋。他试图把这一切归咎于托马斯和他遮遮掩掩的罪恶人生，但他明白，他只是在怨天尤人——他走向自己选择的道路，却猜忌是别人引诱他至此，因而对整个旅程都起了厌烦之感。  
在知道了托马斯的秘密之后，他无法不猜忌起托马斯的居心来。原本他就不该对这个男人抱有任何信心，他知道的。他从一开始就知道。但这依然无法阻止他从见到托马斯的第一秒开始就无可救药地陷了进去，并因此而痛恨自己，紧接着也痛恨起托马斯来。他和托马斯曾经的一切都成为了谎言，这已经足够折磨人的了。更糟糕的是，他始终无法真正对托马斯绝望。如果托马斯真的只是在利用他，如果托马斯的一切都只是假象，那么在他成为孤儿后，托马斯所做的一切又该如何解释？——托马斯把他带回了家。当他的父母被谋杀的时候，他对于托马斯已经失去了一切价值——托马斯完全可以把他丢在马戏团，或者让他流落街头。但是他没有。  
相反，他给了他一切。  
甚至夜枭也没有在他失去利用价值的时候抛弃他。  
托马斯爱他。在那个错乱疯狂的早晨，理查德面对着储物柜里的镜子，告诉自己。否则他不会做这一切。  
然而被欺骗的感觉始终挥之不去。他无法集中精力，根本不知道教室前面站着的是哪位老师，在讲着什么。他托着下巴，祈祷这一天赶快过去。他在纸上涂着小人，写上托马斯的名字，然后捏成一团，塞进课桌里。  
他下定决心，要利用每一个他能找到的机会检测托马斯对自己的感情，挑衅他，伤害他，让自己变得令人憎恶。如果托马斯真的爱他，而不是把他当成一个物品来利用，那他总会知道的。  
他要变成一个混蛋。他想。直到托马斯终有一天被他折磨得忍无可忍，提起他的领子，把他扔到墙上然后扼住他的脖子——他会为自己的行为付出代价。他想着暴怒的托马斯会是怎样的表情，他深蓝色的眼睛里灼烧着怒火和疼惜，他狠狠地惩罚他，让他哭泣求饶。如果托马斯真的爱他，像他知道的那样爱他，他大概会咬紧牙，微微颤抖，因为他竟然亲手伤害了自己的宝贝，他的小理查德。但他不会停手，因为他的恨意如同他的爱一样疯狂，他的眼睛里只有他，他的理查德，他的孩子，他的罪恶。  
到那个时候他会把自己的一切软弱暴露给托马斯。他会恳求他的爱，他会把一切迷惑和愤怒发泄出去，他会重新赢得托马斯，得到他所渴求的一切。  
“我爱你。”托马斯大概会说，用他沙哑的嗓音，在他滚烫的耳边，他的声音就像滚动的岩浆，让人目眩神迷，“我恨你。”  
理查德微微颤抖起来，因为自己的想法而感到浑身滚热。他的眼睛里蒸腾着水汽，唇舌上也搅动起腥甜的雾。他茫然地看着眼前摊开的书，每一个词他都认识，每一个词都像是一滴水，融汇在了一起，变成了一条冗长的细流，冲刷过他的大脑，没有留下分毫。  
今晚。他想，就是今晚。他会要到他的答案。

Chapter 10  
当芭芭拉把他介绍给自己的继父和兄长时，理查德才发现自己对这个女孩的了解实在少得可怜——詹姆斯·高登，芭芭拉的继父，是本市的警察局长。她有一辆二手车，两只金鱼，还有个天生智力障碍的哥哥，詹姆斯二世，在黑门监狱里工作。詹姆斯·高登的身份几乎让他措手不及——他几个月前才在警察局里袭击了两名警察、或者说三名，如果把夜枭的那个也算到他的头上，还用匕首分别给两个疑犯的肚子开了个洞——格雷森马戏团谋杀案的那两名疑犯。  
他的名字被从整个事件中抹去，媒体只是轻描淡写地提及了一下犯人的离奇死亡和警察貌似玩忽职守的视而不见，这对于哥谭市来说太过平常，根本不会有人注意。这自然是夜枭的手笔。但他可以肯定，他面前这个姜红色头发，面容沉肃的男人知道他那晚做了什么。  
“高登先生。”他伸出手，娴熟地露出一个完美的笑容，“您好，我是芭芭拉的朋友，叫我理……”  
“格雷森先生。”詹姆斯·高登说，透过老式的方形眼镜打量着他，然后突兀地微笑了一下，仿佛看到了什么可笑的东西。“欢迎光临，芭芭拉经常提起你。”  
他的心中几乎在电闪雷鸣，而高登似乎并不准备饶过他。警察局长开始漫不经心地抛出一个又一个问题，关于他父母和他的新监护人的问题。他不安地原地挪动着脚，手指在膝盖上划来划去，随口应付着每一个问题，确保自己不说出一句百分百的真话。高登的眼睛让他感到恐惧，那是一双X射线般的眼睛——他能够看透你的一切，你却对他一无所知。他只能不时向正在厨房忙碌的芭芭拉看上一眼，以避开对方毫不遮掩的目光。当芭芭拉来叫他上楼时，他几乎是惶然地跟随着她向上走去，并暗自发誓再也不和这个女孩扯上半点关系。房门在他身后关上的瞬间，他的表情便垮塌下来，乌云和风暴在他的脑海里搅动，他感到窒息，他感到困窘，他痛恨毫无准备，他痛恨被动，他不该随便答应——  
“嘿，你看上去糟透了。要不你是在被整个犯罪辛迪加追杀。”芭芭拉说，“要不你就是被我爸吓傻了。”  
“啊。呃。”理查德说，脑海里的追悔和自责暂停了一下，他突然沉进了现实里，沉进了女孩粉色调的，充满香气的房间里。玩具熊在地上软软地趴着，塑料的圆眼睛看着他。他吐出一口气，记起了自己为什么要追求这个女孩，“我说是前者。你可猜不到我的人生有多精彩，芭布斯。”  
女孩拉着他的手把他拽到了书桌前，“当然，当然。”她说，然后把书包从他肩头扯了下来，“你今晚准备留下来吃饭吗，英雄。”  
“抱歉。”理查德说，试图拦住芭芭拉翻弄他书包的手，但他的笔和书本已经在眨眼间被取了出来，“呃，我还有事，我大概只能呆到六点。”  
“很好，还有两个小时，足够你做完数学作业。”芭芭拉宣布，摊开了他的课本，把一支笔递给他，“老爸今晚要值夜班，我想他能送你回家。”  
詹姆斯·高登开车载他回家。理查德想象了一下那个画面，然后微微瑟缩了一下。他宁愿穿上托马斯的花花公子杂志封面上模特的比基尼，也不要和警察局长再多呆一分钟。  
但是他微笑起来，仿佛这是个好主意，“真棒，那我就不用挤地铁了。”  
芭芭拉扯起嘴角冷哼了一声，不是那种包含恶意或是鄙夷的冷哼，而略带着笑意和无奈，像是在嘲笑他的惺惺作态，或是在提醒他在她面前撒谎并没有什么意义。  
这再次提醒了他，自己为什么要和这个女孩约会。芭芭拉是特别的。  
“嘿。”他说，指着一瞬间堆满了他的作业的书桌，“那个，你真的想让我做作业而不是……”  
芭芭拉猛拍了一下他的头，咬着嘴唇憋住笑容，试图做出一副刻板的样子来，仿佛他是个不听话的小弟弟，“做完作业才能玩游戏，迪克。”  
她束在脑后的头发蓬松而卷曲，她的眼镜让她的眼睛看起来有些遥远，那双绿色的，活泼的眼睛。他们的距离很近，他只要向前走一步，就能碰到她的手臂，触摸到她丰满的肩膀，或者——  
芭芭拉踮起脚，吻了吻他的脸颊。他感到自己的脸猛地热了起来，鼻子发酸，眼睛也有些肿痛，仿佛那个吻烙下了什么东西，顺着他的皮肤融进了他的血液里。  
“如果你写得快，我们还能看一部电影。我去给你煮巧克力牛奶。”她说，拨了拨他的额发，然后把手贴在了他的脸颊上，“哇，你的脸，你真是个孩子。”  
“你要把我宠坏了。”理查德说，看着自己的脚尖，几乎是害羞地不愿和女孩对视。  
“当然。”芭芭拉回答道，“我想韦恩先生可不会这么宠着你。他怕把你宠坏，你就会蹬鼻子上脸不把他放在眼里，我可不怕。”  
芭芭拉的话在他的脑海里回荡了整整一个晚上。  
他迟到了，他特意迟到了。他想看到托马斯坐在风景最好的卡座里等他的样子，他想看到托马斯忧急拧起的眉心，他想听到托马斯问他为什么会迟到，或者不问，没什么太大区别，因为他不会吝于回答。他会拧着眉做出赌气的样子，并且他会真心地赌气起来。他会抛出自己的问题，用所有恶毒的形容来描述托马斯的谎言。他会让托马斯不知所措，让他百般讨好，他会让托马斯心急如焚，他会摔碎他的甜品碟，他会激怒他，他想试试他的底线究竟在哪里。然后他会道歉，用俏皮话和眼泪一起把之前的胡闹蒙混过去。然后他会拿出他给托马斯准备的礼物，告诉他今天是怎样一个特别的日子，而他又是如何全心全意地崇敬着他，爱戴着他。  
托马斯预定好的座位空空如也，整个顶层餐厅里盘旋着绵软的小提琴曲，灯光昏暗而暧昧，服务生静默地立在一边，却似乎已经看出了他的窘迫。  
喔，战战兢兢的韦恩先生。理查德想，慢条斯理地喝了一口高脚酒杯里装着的柠檬茶。恨不得用量筒和天平来权衡自己感情的韦恩先生，上一秒能给他整个世界，下一秒却能对他视若无睹的韦恩先生。  
今天是什么日子，他大概根本不知道。理查德想，毕竟那时候他是个风华正茂的男人，而他只是个跌跌撞撞的小孩子。他充满野心，带着不可告人的目的。而他自作聪明，无知到用一个孩子的心性去揣度这个世界。对于托马斯来说他现在依然是个孩子，一个可以随便支使，随便宠爱或者丢弃的孩子。一切都再明显不过了。托马斯所做的一切都只是为了他自己。收养他，保护他，让他知晓秘密，成为自己的利爪——托马斯只是想留住他，像是训鸟人用铁索栓住猎鹰，再用食物诱惑猛禽学会诚服，最终成为一无是处的观赏品。  
托马斯并不爱他。  
托马斯只是需要一个弟弟，一个宠物，一个可以倾注爱意和疼惜的空壳，一个离开他就活不下去的软弱的寄生虫。而他的心胸里却被塞进一个偶像，一个巨大的影子，一个牢笼。  
这不公平。他想。他的心胸还没有开阔，他的年纪还那么小，他见过的人还那么少。托马斯就这样硬生生地把自己填充进去，给他的脖子上套上项圈，穿上锁链，不容他辩驳，也不等他懂如何辩驳，就成为了他的一切。  
如果他的父母没有死。理查德想，看着窗外的灯火，车流和雾霭重重的天空。如果他还有家，那他还不会陷得这么深，他也不会如此绝望。  
阿尔弗雷德在十一点的时候出现在了他的身边，大概是酒店的经理找来了他。理查德双手撑着下巴坐在卡座里，盯着自己面前空白的餐巾，问道，“他到底为什么要领养我？”  
“因为他是你父母的朋友。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“而且他很喜欢你，你也很喜欢他。”  
“不。”理查德说，站起身来，“他只是缺少我。”  
托马斯只是缺一个理查德。他想，理查德对于托马斯来说只是失落或满足。而理查德却属于托马斯，属于或迷失。这不公平。  
八年前的今天，他和托马斯第一次相遇。  
他以为托马斯知道些什么，他以为托马斯专门挑选了这个日子，他以为托马斯会等他，他以为托马斯会来。  
又像很多年前一样。他坐在高高的跳台上，一个小时又一个小时地等着托马斯，一天又一天地等他。而托马斯只有一天会来。  
问题的答案不言而喻。  
他扔掉了给托马斯买的礼物。

Chapter 11  
他在流汗，跳跃和空翻也不能抑制这一点。他脱掉了训练服，中央空调的冷气在他裸露而汗湿的皮肤上游走，让他几乎发起抖来，可他依然在流汗。再熬一会儿。理查德想，咬紧了牙关。托马斯的手顺着他的背部向下滑动，紧贴着他的皮肤，仿佛完全不介意被他的汗水沾湿。托马斯的手滚烫而干燥，让他的背部灼烧起来。那双手的力道轻柔而滑腻，在他的臀部上面停住，然后顺着他踢腿的力道往前推动。  
“你该再直接一些。”托马斯再次推动了一下，示意他用力的方向。然后他的手向下滑去，从他的身上挪开了。理查德瑟缩了一下，感到后背变得更加冰凉了。“向前踢击，”托马斯抬起腿，凌空做了一个示范动作。“不要有太多花哨的动作，不用把腿抬到头部以上。”  
“我可以用动作迷惑敌人的视线。”理查德反驳道，“我可以踢得很高——踢中他们的头，甚至正中他们的眼睛。”  
为了验证自己的观点，他倒退了两步，跳跃起身，在空中旋身抬腿，向自己导师的头部猛踢过去。  
而托马斯后退一步，抬起手挡在自己的头上方，连眼睛也没有眨一下，在空中架住了他的腿。  
“如果你的攻击被挡住。”托马斯说，反手抓住了他的腿，把他猛地向自己的方向扯去。理查德发出了短促的惊叫声，挥动着双手试图抓住什么，接着彻底失去了平衡，弓着身子猛地撞在了托马斯的胸口上。然后他头晕目眩地被倒着提了起来。“那么你会成为笼中之鸟，理查德。”托马斯说，轻巧地倒提着他，抬高手臂，像魔术师从帽子里提出一只兔子来一样。理查德还没来得及出声抗议，托马斯就用另一只手托住了他的腰，把他抱了起来。“你的力量还不够强，”托马斯低下头看着他，“太强势的攻势并不适合你。越是强势的攻势，意味着你要向对手暴露越多自己的弱点。”  
“放我下来。”理查德说，冷冷地抬头看向自己的导师。  
“你要保护好自己。”托马斯说，松开手，“不仅仅为了你自己。因为你是夜枭的弱点。”  
理查德用手撑了一下地，向后腾跃着地，轻盈地站了起来。“不，我是你的搭档。”他说，活动了一下刚刚被抓住的腿，然后拿起运动服向门外走去。  
“理查德，等一下。我为你设计了一套制服。”托马斯对着他的后背说，“屏幕，开启。”  
训练室里占据整面墙的声控电子屏幕亮了起来，理查德面无表情地回过头，电子屏幕上出现了一个红黑交杂，360度缓缓旋转的东西。古代战士般的羽状斗篷，过短的裤子，鲜血般刺眼的红色，只能遮住眼睛和鼻梁的面具。甚至还有一双精灵靴。  
“绝对不行。”理查德说，对托马斯怒目相向，“我绝不会穿这种东西出门，电脑，执行删除。”  
电脑并没有听从他的指示，红黑色的制服还在屏幕上缓缓旋转，大概托马斯还没有给他全部的权限。理查德转过身，披上了训练服，“我还是会穿我自己设计的那套，晚安，托马斯。”  
托马斯沉默地伫立他的身后，直到他关门离去，都没有再说一句话。  
做得好，理查德。他对自己说，暗暗握住拳头，在寒意和剧烈波动的情绪下微微颤抖。你早该这么做。  
他走进走廊，缓步经过一幅又一幅阴暗古旧的画像，绕过走廊尽头的石膏像，拐进了楼梯。他猛地在楼梯中部的阴影里停住，靠住墙壁，仰起头，微微喘息着，然后闭上了眼睛。  
自从那晚之后，他和托马斯就一直处在冷战阶段——准确的说，是单方面的冷战。托马斯第二天下午才出现，制服千疮百孔，肋骨也断了好几根。  
犯罪辛迪加，他解释道。那个没脑子的终极人被亚历山大·卢瑟诱骗，用他的超能力打开了通向另一个星球的通道，差点害死他们所有人。强尼·快客反向奔跑关掉了那个装置，可是他们还是被丢到了一个充满外星人的星球上。  
权戒在惊恐中能量爆发，杀了那个星球的统治者。他说，褪下仅剩丝缕的斗篷，嘴角扯出一丝狰狞的笑，仿佛这是一件无比可笑的事情。所有的人都试图追杀我们——于是我们征服了那个星球。  
他摘下了面具，露出一张疲惫憔悴的脸。他的脸颊上青肿着。哦——理查德。他说，天呐，理查德……现在是几点？我还能赶上……  
托马斯老爷……阿福支吾着，接过他的面具。现在已经是……  
现在已经是第二天了，托马斯。理查德说，从巢穴的深处走出，走进灯光下。他抬头看着托马斯，破碎不堪却心满意足的托马斯，因为他的话而充满疑惑的托马斯，看起来甚至有些自责的托马斯。  
没关系。他说。我昨晚根本没去，我留在芭芭拉家里过夜了。幸好你被丢到了外星，不然你可得伤心了。  
阿福猛地扭过头看向他。管家垂塌的眼睑下毫无生气的瞳孔直直地注视着他，仿佛在审视他的内心，在估量他的意图，在判断自己是否需要在此时忠诚地替主人拆穿这个骗局。黑暗里有翅膀拍动的声音，风从无尽的深渊里逆袭而上，击打着他的脸颊。  
那就好。托马斯说，微笑着，眼睛红肿，胸口还有大片暗紫色干涸的痕迹，大概是外星人的血。幸好你没有去。  
理查德一直呆在巢穴里，直到阿尔弗雷德给托马斯处理完了所有的伤口，然后把他赶去睡觉。他替管家拿着冰袋和医用酒精，指尖划过托马斯结实的腰腹，他的脸颊，他手臂上的伤口。他手下的肌肉因为疲惫而痉挛着。托马斯的目光紧紧地跟随着他，他能感受到——灼热而迷惑，甚至有些责备。你不该不去。托马斯似乎在谴责他，那双眼睛因为思绪而深不见底。你该等我。  
而他却坦然地避开了任何眼神交流。他把视线聚焦在每一个细微的伤口上，仿佛只是个尽职尽责的医护人员。  
至始至终，阿尔弗雷德什么也没有说，他也什么都没说。  
之后的几天里托马斯依然像是什么都没有发生一样。这很正常，因为在托马斯所认知到的世界里，一切的确没有发生过。但是他做不到。他主动放弃了追究托马斯的机会，他用谎言掩饰了自己失态的事实，塑造出一个满不在乎的，无情无信的理查德，试图把托马斯推得更远些。他遮盖住自己的伤痕，反而想试着在托马斯身上划上几下。他知道他该抓住这次机会，该利用自己的谎言，他该渐渐做到对托马斯毫不在乎，就像他自己说的那样。他该正视他们关系的实质，彻底接受问题的答案，并且再也不去在乎托马斯当初接近他究竟抱着什么样的念头。他该拒绝托马斯一切过于溺爱的关怀，他该长大，走上属于自己的道路，他该离开托马斯，从他的阴影里走出来。  
但是他做不到。  
理查德打开他的掌上电脑，连通了训练室的摄像头。四个摄像头拍摄下的影像同时出现在他的屏幕上，托马斯正站在训练室的中央，跃动着，闪避着，对着移动训练标靶甩出一系列连击和飞踢。  
汗水打湿了他的短发，从他的脸颊上滑落，停留在他的脖子上。  
理查德蹲坐在楼梯的阴影里，目不转睛地看着屏幕上那个男人完美地击中每一个靶子，躲过每一次攻击，然后伟岸如山地站在灯光下，目光炯炯，气息不稳地等待着计算机的数据统计。  
理查德的手指从控制键上滑落下来。他的眼皮变得沉重，他的头昏沉起来，他感到冷，却又深陷进那种寒意里。他倚在墙上，把头埋在膝盖间，在夜晚微醺的空气里打起了盹。  
“理查德？”熟悉的声音在他头顶响起，轻柔且带着些讶异，“你怎么在这里……”  
有人摸了摸他的额头。  
下雨了。他茫然地抬起头，看向天空。乌云一层一层地聚拢起来，闪电在云层的边缘亮起，然后雷声震动了整个大地。  
托马斯今天不会来了。妈妈说，回帐篷里去吧，迪克。我和你爸爸要出去一趟。快下雨了。  
他摇了摇头，坐在草地上，把下巴放在膝盖上。雷声沉稳而规律，凉风吹拂着他的脸，些微的雨丝飘落在他的手臂上，凉爽又柔和。他渐渐沉入了梦乡。  
“迪克，醒醒，你在发烧。”有人柔声在他耳边说。他睁开眼睛，然后又立马闭上了。他的眼皮好沉，他好困，他的浑身都好痛——一个过于温暖的怀抱把他整个人裹了进去。他战栗起来，浑身滚烫，皮肤却感到冻伤一般刺痛。  
你好烫，你怎么傻坐在这里淋雨。有人把他抱起来，慌张地奔跑起来。伞掉在了地上，干燥的大衣上滚落着一颗一颗的雨滴。他迷迷糊糊地推拒着，他浑身都湿了，别抱他，会把大衣沾湿的。  
“你没有来。”他说，和梦里的自己同样委屈地哭了起来。  
“别哭，嘘，别哭。”托马斯和他梦里一样安慰他道，“我来迟了，对不起。”  
“你不能总是来迟。”他说，像个孩子一样上气不接下气地大哭着，“不能……你会错过……”  
“你会等我。”托马斯抚摸着他的头，“因为你是个傻瓜。”  
他把脸埋进了对方的肩膀，哽咽着摇头。“你会错过我。我等不了那么久。我会离开。”  
“那我会去找你。”托马斯回答道，信誓旦旦，“我会找到你，理查德，无论你在哪里。”

Chapter 12  
当六个月的训练结束的时候，理查德这学期的课程也接近了尾声。这意味着他需要参加期末测试。这还意味着芭芭拉·高登即将毕业了。而她邀请了理查德和自己一起参加毕业舞会。明年芭芭拉将去另一所学校读高中，他们见面的机会变得越来越少。  
当理查德在穿衣镜前试穿自己的礼服时，阿尔弗雷德走到了他的身后。  
“托马斯老爷让我来通知你。”管家毕恭毕敬地低着头，“他将对您进行一项测试，以检测你是否拥有了资格。”  
“我明晚要去参加毕业舞会。”理查德把衬衫的扣子一颗一颗解开，“他明明知道——告诉他我们得改天再搞这个资格评估。”  
“恐怕不行，理查德少爷。”管家帮他把衬衫褪下，叠放到手臂上，“托马斯老爷说测试已经开始了。”  
他礼貌地朝理查德点了点头，转身离开，大概是去熨烫那件衬衫了。  
理查德皱起眉，裸着上身走到了训练室，那里的灯开着，但是空无一人。他查看了大宅的每一层，每一个房间，没有发现任何异常，也没有托马斯的踪影。他去了巢穴，那里也同样不见人影。托马斯并没有告诉他测试的内容是什么，他开始烦躁不安起来，肾上腺素一波接一波在他的身体里冲撞，让他的精神高度紧张，思维也变得飞快。他在训练室里对着模拟程序练习，但这就像对着空气出拳发泄，没有击中实物的了结感。  
警报声突然响起，红色的应急灯光覆盖了整个训练室。理查德冲进正厅的时候正好看到那四个蒙面劫匪中的一个用手枪柄敲中了阿尔弗雷德的后颈。管家无声无息地软了下去，被踢到一边。理查德的第一反应是沿着来路退去，从训练室的秘密入口进入到巢穴，在那里他可以武装自己，还可以用加密通道向托马斯求救——  
他感到自己撞上了一个坚硬的东西。他仰起头，看到一个被玻璃面罩隔离着的苍白的下巴。那个穿着奇怪装甲的男人用一种被冻坏了声带似的声音冷笑起来，他的笑声在那个密不透风的装甲里沉闷地回荡着，带来一波一波的震动。  
金属的手臂紧紧地勒住了理查德的脖子，让他几乎喘不过气来。他用尽全力地挣扎着，然而粗大的手臂依然一动不动。  
“韦恩不在。”他的手下汇报道，“只有老家伙和这个男孩。”  
“拿走我能拿走的。”机械怪人冷酷地说，把理查德提了起来。“拿走了他的东西，韦恩自然会来找我们。”  
“你不知道你惹上了什么。”理查德从嗓子里挤出声音来，“托马斯不会放过你的。”  
机械怪人的眼睛放射着莹亮的红光，他大声地冷笑起来。“托马斯·韦恩。”他低吼道，下巴抖动着，皮肤上浮起蓝紫色的血脉，“托马斯·韦恩，我们中最糟糕的一个。”  
这是理查德在失去意识前记得的最后一个画面。当他再次恢复意识的时候，他觉得自己应该是被冻醒的。他的牙齿在无法自控地上下打架，每一寸皮肤都仿佛被直接暴露在暴风雪中一样刺痛。他睁开眼睛，冷空气立马让他的眼球干涩起来。他正躺在一个白色的房间里，空无一人的白色房间。金属的墙壁从白色的霜冻下剥落出来。墙壁上有一个圆形的金属门，但此刻正紧紧地关闭着。  
他躺在一张金属框架的木板床上，没有床垫，也没有被子。他只穿着训练服，还光着脚。他的后颈疼痛不已，寒冷和坚硬的床板都让这种疼痛变得更加无法忍受。  
理查德环顾着整个房间，推翻了自己之前的判断：比起房间，这更像是个冰柜。  
如果这是托马斯的测试。他想，那可真是有点让人摸不着头脑。托马斯难道想冻死他？  
“哈喽！”理查德叫道，抱紧自己，用力地摩擦着裸露在外的皮肤，“有人吗！”  
没有人回应，他便坚持不懈地大喊大叫了很久，至少这加快了血液循环，让他能勉强维持体温。最终那扇门被推开了，一个戴面具的男人走进来，他穿着一件厚重的大衣，不耐烦地问道：“你想要怎么样？”  
“这个问题该让我来问你们。”理查德一边发着抖一边说，“为什么绑架我？”  
“为了韦恩。”戴面具的男人简略地回答道，向回走去，“你对我们的计划知道得越少越好，这是为了你好。”  
这不像是正常的绑匪。理查德想，不像是任何他见过的恶棍。他们不想让他知道他们的身份，因为他们不想杀人灭口。  
“至少。”在那道门即将再次合上的时候，理查德叫道，“至少给我条被子。”  
门停止了滑动。寒冷让理查德的意识模糊起来，他掐住自己的虎口试图保持清醒。门再次被推开了，戴着同样面具的男人一言不发地走了进来，在离他大概两英尺的地方把一件大衣丢给了他。  
就在这时。理查德想，抱着那件大衣猛地跳了起来，用膝盖重重地击中了男人的下颌，然后双手环抱住他的脖子，用大衣裹住他的头再用自己的头猛撞了过去。他的眼前一片模糊，体温极低，血管因为剧烈运动而麻胀不已。但是他成功地击倒了那个劫匪，在他还没来得及惨叫的时候用大衣把所有的声音严严实实地捂在了里面。  
他在确认那个劫匪已经彻底昏迷的时候从他的身上爬了起来，披上那件大衣，顺着开了一道缝的门溜了出去。门口的另一个守卫在发现他的瞬间就大叫起来，向他扑来。他勉强拖着僵硬的身体躲开，然后回头一脚，把那个家伙揣进了还没合拢的柜门里。在对方反应过来之前，他用全身力气撞上了那道门，成功地把门严丝合缝地关了起来。怒骂声透过厚重的金属墙壁传来，变得微不可闻。  
理查德终于来得及观察一下四周的环境。他正站在一个光线昏暗的房间里，蓝紫色的消毒灯光从天花板上间隔着投射下来。一排一排类似转盘的东西连着传送带，挤挤挨挨地堆在不大的空间里。还有一些似乎是用来切割东西的锯齿刀带——他意识到了自己正身处何处。他正在一个已经废弃了的肉类加工厂里。外面的温度不比里面好上多少，他绕着房间摸索了很长一段时间，只找到了一扇推不开的铁门，大概在外面锁上了。他不敢轻举妄动，因为不知道会不会招来更多劫匪。  
当夜枭找到他的时候，他正盘腿坐在地上，用学过的闭息方法减缓了心跳，陷入一种类似冬眠的状态里。当夜枭的手触碰到他的时候，他猛地惊醒，大口地呼吸起来，浑身因为缺氧和冻伤剧痛不已。  
“我通过测试了吗？”理查德含糊不清地问道，他的嘴唇和舌头几乎不受自己控制了。  
“这不是测试。”夜枭把他抱起，裹进斗篷里。他们一起向外走去，走出那扇锁着的铁门，走到了漆黑的夜空下。  
理查德在吸进第一口暖湿空气的时候咳嗽起来。“骗子。”  
“是那个自称冷冻先生的疯子绑架了你。”夜枭平静地回应他的指控，“他曾在韦恩企业工作，但是不久前他的妻子因为绝症陷入了昏迷。他监守自盗，偷走了自己研发的装甲。他想以你作为筹码逼迫托马斯·韦恩动用韦恩企业的技术和资金救活他的妻子。”  
“他是个糟糕的恶棍。”理查德扯动嘴角，笑了起来，“他甚至命令手下不要伤害我，也不要让我知道他们的身份。”  
“他逃走了。”夜枭的话音里带着冰冷的意味，“他很狡猾。但他不会外逃太久的，警局已经出动了所有警力——他在动手的时候就已经是个死人了。”  
“我以为这是你的测试。”理查德有些懊恼地皱起了脸，“噢，我真的这么认为。否则这太不值得了。”  
“这不是。我原本计划在你参加舞会的时候袭击你们的游艇，然后看你会如何应对。”夜枭一边向着飞行器走去，一边说，“现在你已经错过了舞会，所以测试取消了。”  
理查德懊恼地叹了一口气，往夜枭的怀里靠了靠。“那我还能参加补考吗？”他抬头，可怜兮兮地问道。  
暑假里芭芭拉再次邀请理查德去她家里做客。她大概总算原谅了理查德在毕业舞会上放她鸽子的事情。在喝芭芭拉自制的草莓奶昔时，他们谈起了各自的监护人。芭芭拉抱怨自己的养父总是忙于工作，对她也冷淡疏远。尽管他会满足她的一切要求，但一个有求必应的爸爸并不是完美无缺的。  
理查德便说起了托马斯，他别别扭扭地叫他T先生。T先生真让人搞不明白。他的感情背后充满让人捉摸不清的动机，他总是缺席，自作主张，但他几乎是一百分的温柔体贴。而且他总是会满足他。奶昔太过可口，让他一不小心说漏了嘴，把他不久前对托马斯的猜忌说了出来。他说他曾经一度怀疑T先生是为了某种利益才接近他，把他领养回家，但后来他又渐渐打消了这种念头，因为T先生显然是爱他的，他怎么可能不爱他——哦，不。他闭上了嘴。在所有人面前，托马斯都是一个闪闪发光的白马王子，他不该把这些告诉外人。为了搪塞过去，他说起了托马斯和那个超模的绯闻，说那只是无稽之谈，因为托马斯答应过他——  
芭芭拉显然对这种八卦不感兴趣。她紧皱着眉头，把奶昔杯从理查德的面前挪开。  
“理查德，我认为你说的没错。托马斯对你有所图谋。”芭芭拉说。她戴着眼镜的时候看上去有点像个心理学家，或者是个精神病医生。“我认为他在玩弄你的感情。”  
“我没把自己的话当真，你知道我的。”理查德说，眼巴巴地看着自己的奶昔，“我有个大嘴巴，喜欢到处乱说。嘿，能不能把我的……”  
“如果你对你们关系的描述属实。”芭芭拉推了推眼镜，万分严肃地说道，“那我想他对你的感情的确目的不纯。你已经开始习惯用示弱来换取宠爱。他的过分包容让你更加肆意大胆，就算你玩过火，你甚至不用求饶，只用稍加自我伤害，他就会彻彻底底地原谅你。”  
理查德的后背一阵一阵发冷，而他不觉得那是空调的问题。“没那么严重吧。”他含混不清地嘟囔着，“我认识他几乎一辈子了——他只是受不了我受伤害，或者受委屈。而我喜欢利用这一点——”  
“他弟弟死在他面前。”芭芭拉沉默了一会儿，然后突兀地问道，“是吗。”

Chapter 13  
“你每晚都做些什么？”利爪说，单手撑着下巴，晃了晃悬在空中的左脚，“到底做些什么？”  
“你最好从那里下来。”夜枭回答，面具遮住了他的上半张脸，让人无从知晓面具下的脸是否在皱眉，或是微笑。他的声音是被电流处理过之后的沙哑，低沉而阴森的咆哮，但也因此虚幻得空无感情。“因为如果我现在启动车子的话……”  
他的手在腰带上按了一下。  
“等等！”利爪叫道，左腿从右腿上放了下来，疯狂地摇着手想阻止对方，“嘿！等等，我这就……”  
时间仿佛静止在了那一秒。利爪慌张地支起身子，试图从车顶上跳下来，或者翻滚下来。他向上弹动着，双脚悬空，身子横跨着腾起，扭成一个奇怪的姿势，然后因为失去支撑而落了下去。  
车门弹开，利爪尖叫着，四肢朝上徒劳地抓握着，落进了车子里。  
“和我搭档的第一条规矩：不要趴在车顶上玩。”夜枭说，声音粗粝而肃穆，伸手把他从车子里提了出来，“很危险的。”  
“我们今晚要做什么？”利爪满不在乎地摇了摇头，兴致不减地追问道。他的面具遮住了上半张脸，尖锐竖起的边缘贴合着脸颊，圆形的护目镜微微反光，让他看起来像是某种鸟类。  
“我们统治。”夜枭回答道，“我们建立威信，消灭混乱，让恐惧深入人心。”  
“我们做坏事。”利爪说，像一把匕首一样锋利地微笑起来，嘴角扯出一个尖锐的弧度。“我们还在等什么？”  
他们在城市里的每一个黑帮和每一个犯罪团伙首领面前出现，悄无声息地扼住所有重要角色的脖子，告诉他们那肮脏的丑陋膨大的心脏每一次跳动，那些被毒品和纵欲折磨得脆弱不堪的血管每一下皱缩，那些人渣每一分钟苟延残喘毫无价值生命都是夜枭的馈赠，而他们需要不遗余力地报答这份珍贵的礼物。  
惨叫声中，烙印被死死按进皮肤里。代表臣服和屈辱的印记，对现有生命永远无法除去的占有。  
“你什么时候标记我？”利爪半开玩笑地问道，上下抛动着那个小仪器，“别再来那套‘会给别人看见’的老论调——你知道我不在乎。”  
夜枭从空中接走了仪器，收进了腰带里。面具让人读不懂他的表情。“而且你可以印在只有你看得到的地方。”利爪用叹息一般隐秘的口吻说，“你会喜欢的。我保证。我想要你标记我。”  
“我不会标记你。”夜枭硬梆梆地回答道，“你属于我，不需要任何标记来证明。”  
利爪微笑起来，跟随着夜枭冲出窗外，一起跃进夜色里，飞向下一个目的地。  
“他是我的利爪。”夜枭说，“他就是我，他的命令就是我的命令。”  
利爪挥动拳头，打中了离他最近的那个人的鼻梁。惨叫声响起的同时，他跳跃起身，在空中旋转，然后撞在那个人的胸口，直接把他击倒在地。他圆滑地翻身，像是一只俯冲的猛禽，在抓住猎物后咆哮着冲向天空，昂首挺胸站在众目睽睽之下。他裂开着嘴，笑得疯癫又自负，苍白的下巴上还沾着一滴血。  
夜枭了解他。利爪想，太了解他了。即使他永远不表现出自己内心黑云密绕的一面，即使他从不把千疮百孔的心脏从皮肤里剖出，即使他从一开始就只是试图，竭尽全力地试图做那个乖张无常但依恋兄长的小弟弟。即使他刻意隐藏自己疯狂的内心，夜枭也依然会知道。  
夜枭知道他究竟是什么。他究竟渴望什么，他究竟经历过什么，他究竟适合什么。  
就像一只肉食者，永远能分辨出另一只肉食者。  
“我该提醒你们，他比我更加残忍。”夜枭说，展开斗篷，昂然地站立着，“你们不会想违背他。他只是看上去比较……迷人。”  
“我不喜欢别人说我迷人。”利爪上扬的嘴角瞬间下弯成一个不悦的弧度，他的声音仿佛带着电流般模糊一片。“我们讨论过这个问题。”  
“我说什么，你就是什么。”夜枭说，“你是我的利爪。”  
利爪像是一只幼鸟一样歪过头，无辜地打量着自己的主人，“好。”他说，听上去有些厌烦，“你说什么就是什么，你是Boss。”  
他双手垂在身侧，单脚踩着那个可怜人的胸口，跨立在人群的正中，包裹住全身的黑色制服上凸显出匀称的肌肉线条，腰部和大腿上红色的细纹微微反光。他胸口的制服有着凸起的浅色装甲，延伸到肩膀，构成一个简化的猫头鹰图案。他犹如整装待发的杀手，武器带上插满利刃和镖星，沉甸甸地绑在胸口和腰间。那些鳞片般的花纹和坚硬的护甲结合得如此完美，他就像是一把轻细但无比锋利的剑，一个取人性命的工具。  
利爪抬起头，他的脸终于被光线打亮，呈现出一幅可怖的景象。他黑色的短发张扬地翘起，覆盖住上半张脸的面具正中刻着一个鲜血淋漓的字母，下拉的笔画顺着鼻梁滑下，连进鼻尖处突起的喙。他的年纪不大，个子矮小，肩膀瘦削，腰和腿也有些纤细。他的下巴稚嫩得像个小女孩，没有披风遮挡的背部看起来又有些过于性感。那是一种充满罪恶的性感。然而没有人胆敢欣赏这一切，他们说不清这个小男孩到底有多大年纪，不到十岁，还是接近成年。他们所能讲述的只是同样的东西——恐惧。凌驾于规则和生命之上的恐惧。绝对的权威和带目的性的邪恶。  
利爪大笑起来，黑色锋利的指间刃上向下滴血。他舔了舔嘴唇，舒展开身体，舞者般美妙地腾跃入空中，飞翔起来，仿佛一个不谙世事的恶魔。夜枭巨大的身形像守护者一般紧随其后，消失在城市迷蒙的灯火里。  
他们从警察局和市政厅里取走需要的情报，他们比肩站在屋顶，站在云层和雷电笼罩的制高点，站在古老的滴水兽首雕像上。他们从哥谭的上空飞过，在街道和楼房上投射下巨大的影子。他们从骚乱中击杀而出，把反抗化为恐惧，把意志折磨成屈服，把人性篡改成机械，把愤怒消减成虚无。他们惩处恶棍，削减帮派，但绝不是为了任何无私的目的。他们欺凌恐吓，暴虐嗜杀，也绝不是为了私人理由。他们把铁腕延伸到越来越多的领域，把秩序规整得更加严厉，把一切破坏者消除，把混乱掐灭在根源处。哥谭的影影绰绰里，各路魔魅皆向他们靠拢，最后的反抗者成为了疯癫的传说。  
利爪的出现给哥谭带来了新一轮的恐慌和猜忌，他逐渐成为夜枭传说的一部分，成为床边童谣里的恶魔，成为孩子们憎恶又艳羡的对象，成为所有人鲜血淋漓的噩梦。  
所有人都知道，利爪百分百服从夜枭。他就像撒旦的遣使，尽职尽责，毫无怜悯。  
“我想吃那个。”利爪说，随意地指向一家快餐店，他的声音甜腻而虚伪，毫无诚意。他的眼睛甚至没有看着自己手指的方向。他挑衅般歪着头，像一只满腹坏水的金刚鹦鹉看着他的主人，“我好饿，喂饱我。”  
夜枭伸出手，戴着手套的手指粗大而冰冷。他抬起他的下巴，把他拉近，似乎想透过他的护目镜看到他的眼睛，看看他到底有多少真心。利爪微笑着，顺从地贴近过去，拨开那双有力的手，然后把脸贴在了对方的胸口上。  
“求你。”他说，面具上尖锐的喙和夜枭胸口的猫头鹰标志碰撞在一起，发出微微的金属摩擦声，“求——你——”  
那天夜枭抢劫了一家快餐店，还因为草莓味的冰淇淋竟然售罄而狠揍了服务员一顿。最后他退而求其次地选择了巧克力口味。新闻当然没有报道这件事。

Chapter 13.1  
“你如果还把我当搭档，就不要去。”  
这是他醒来之后听到的第一句话。够奇怪的，是吧。一般来说被绑架之后，你听到的第一句话绝不该是这么个玩意儿。你该听到些疯子的叫喊，恶棍们的污言秽语，机车发动机浮夸的轰鸣，还有黑帮老大对着不知名人士吼叫出的勒索和威胁。而不是某个年轻的男人慢条斯理的一句责备，轻飘飘地浮在远处，故作冷酷，甚至有些咬牙切齿，照态度来说，却更像是在撒娇。  
他眨了眨眼睛，视线依然模糊而昏暗，耳朵里充斥着嗡鸣，头痛欲裂，鼻梁和喉咙都火烧一般燥热，仿佛有人用一块巨大的纱布缠住了他的头。  
脚步声回响在他耳边，他大概在一个地下停车场之类的地方，回声绵长，不远不近。  
“不要去！”那个男人叫道，“你不能把他就这么丢给我——”  
他的视线渐渐清晰起来。他们没有拿走他的头盔，看来那些小机关给他们造成了不小的阻碍。呦，他的鼻子还在流血，这对于一个戴头盔的人来说实在有些恶心。但他对此无能为力。他的手和脚都被绑住了。他缓缓转动视线，在姿势能够承担的范围内扫视了一下四周。就在他前方不远处的地方竟然横放着一枚巨大的硬币，黄铜的表面泛着那种脏兮兮的亮光，足足有两个人那么高。然后是一个向下的阶梯，通向一块明亮而空旷的——  
“——夜枭！他该死的还是个孩子！”那个被称为利爪的超级恶棍叫道，双臂展开站在平台的正中央，似乎想拦住另一个人，或者是给他一拳。“你才是应该处理这件事的人！”  
夜枭低头整理着腰带，他的头盔闪烁着金属光泽，身体则被披风笼罩成一片黑影。“我相信你。”夜枭说，低沉而缓和。他的声音很轻，传到他这里的时候，变得有些难以分辨。  
“你不要去！”利爪叫道，并没有放弃阻止搭档的企图。他走上前，一只手按在了夜枭的胸口，仿佛想阻止他前进的脚步。但他的身材和夜枭相比过于瘦小，反倒看起来有些可怜兮兮。“你答应过我今天……”  
“理查德。”夜枭叹息道，“哦，理查德。”  
夜枭抓住了利爪的手，轻柔地把自己的另一只手也覆盖上去，仿佛那是什么易碎的东西。他叹气，静静地摩挲着对方的手指，手腕，然后是肩膀。  
利爪微微颤抖着，即使从他的角度来看，那颤抖也显而易见。他几乎以为利爪是在哭泣。因为他低着头，而且还发出了抵抗性十足又有些可怜的轻微哼声。  
天呐。他想，这真不是个被绑架者该看到的东西。  
“我会回来。”夜枭顺着利爪的脖颈抬起他的头，捧住他的脸，“我保证，我很快就会回来。”  
“不，你不会。”利爪说，声音尖锐，充满了憎恶，却并没有把夜枭推开。  
“你先处理掉红头罩。”夜枭的话语里命令的成分还不如诱引来得多，“你知道该怎么做。问出他知道的一切，把他当做筹码威胁小丑，然后——”  
“我知道。”利爪满含愤怒地后退了一步，夜枭的手从空中垂下，“我知道怎么做，用不着你指挥我。你可以滚去你的邪恶小集体玩过家家了。”  
“理查德。”夜枭叹了口气，“不要任性行事。”  
“哦，闭嘴。”利爪的肩膀抖动着。他在转过身的时候轻声诅咒了几句，朝着阶梯走来，没有再回头看一眼。夜枭站在原地，看着他的背影，仿佛精疲力尽，毫无办法，又仿佛在算计着最佳的解决方案。  
杰森·陶德放松身体，努力让自己的呼吸变得缓和起来。他被捆在身后的双手因为血液不循环而又涨又麻，但他还是想方设法把手套里藏着的小刀取了出来。利爪的脚步声越来越近，他不紧不慢地割着绳索，祈祷对方不要直接一脚踢向他的——  
哦。上帝，他的祈祷从来就没有用。  
“喂，醒醒。”那个穿紧身衣的混蛋说，又朝着他的头盔踢了一脚，“别睡了。”  
他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼冒金星，鼻梁被撞得剧痛无比，几乎无法呼吸。他愤怒地加快了切割绳索的速度。汽车发动的声音传来，他抬起眼，看到夜枭的座驾咆哮着，像一道银蓝色的闪电一般摆动着车尾驶离了平台。十几秒后他才听到这架机器卷起的风吹过洞穴窄处的呼啸声。  
“我的老天。”他呻吟道，“你真粗暴。”  
利爪猛地俯身，像一只猫科动物一样趴伏在他的身上，偏着头，仿佛随时想咬住他的脖子。他红色的护目镜向外凸起，面具上尖利的喙形装饰几乎戳进他的面具里来。杰森的心脏狂跳起来，他屏住呼吸，胆战心惊地试图向后挪动。  
“你吓死我了。”他气喘吁吁地说，“妈的，你好可怕，不要过来。”  
“你多大年纪？”利爪的手掐进了他的肩膀里，“十四岁？十五岁？”  
“十五岁。”杰森咬着牙，一边给背后的动作腾出位置，一边努力保持着平衡。说些俏皮话，杰森，你最擅长的。“你是在相亲呢还是怎的？那我提前说一句，我真的不适合你。我猜你喜欢年纪大的。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”利爪冷酷地说，丝毫没有被触动，“我了解你这种人。看上去是个天不怕地不怕的硬汉，其实早就吓得屁滚尿流了。”  
天呐。杰森想，交流第一印象？这家伙真的是来相亲的吗。  
“而且。”利爪歪了歪头，修长的脖颈绷出一条优雅的曲线。这似乎是他的习惯性动作，像只单纯凭借天性行事的猛禽，“你站错了阵营，小子。你为什么要跟着小丑混？那个疯子自取灭亡，你不必跟着他一起沉下去。把你知道的东西都说出来，也许我会饶你一命。”  
“否则呢？”杰森诚恳地问道。  
“否则——”利爪吸了口气，似乎在寻找措辞，“否则我会把你的骨头一根一根打碎，切下你的肉填满你的胃，然后把你剩下的东西扔进下水道。而在整个过程中我会确保你活着。”  
杰森叹了口气，“你真粗鲁。”他故作遗憾地说，“我想我们是成不了一对了。”  
接着他猛地起身，借助整个上半身向前的力量撞去，让头盔的顶部正中了利爪的脸。他肩膀上鹰爪般紧扣着的手指顿时松开了。利爪闷哼了一声，完美的本能让他在攻击到来的刹那试图避开这次攻击，但他依然被撞得倒向了一边。杰森坐起身，把双手从松弛的绳结里解放出来，然后反手抓住小刀向着利爪扑了过去。  
“理查德，哈。”他得意洋洋地说，“这么大气的名字真不配你，你不过是个……”  
利爪像是没有骨头一样把双腿举过了头顶，然后翻身站了起来。杰森措手不及地撞向了他的胸前，被抱住头盔猛地向地上摔去。利爪的手肘抵住了他拿小刀的手，而他在混乱中用另一只手掐住了对方的脖子。  
“哇——。”杰森上气不接下气地叫道，利爪扭过身，不知道怎么就一边按住他的手臂一边踢中了他的肩膀，让他不得不松开了手。  
“放弃抵抗。”利爪命令道，一条血线从他的面具下缓缓流出，他咳嗽着，声音沙哑，“你没有胜算的。”  
“你的鼻梁断了。”杰森艰难地说，“很痛吧。你踢别人头盔的时候想过自己会有这么一天吗？理查德？”  
“闭嘴。”利爪抵住他手臂的力道变得更大了些，“不许那样叫我。”  
“理查德。”杰森说，在剧痛中裂开嘴微笑了起来，惟妙惟肖地模仿着夜枭的口吻，“哦，我的理查德。还是说，你更喜欢被人叫做迪克？”  
“闭嘴！”利爪扼住了他的咽喉，血迹汇聚到他苍白的下颌上，然后顺着脖子向下流去。杰森的眼前一片漆黑，他的粗重的呼吸声在头盔里回荡，仿佛一条在岸边垂死挣扎的鱼。  
“你很享受……被他，咳咳，捧在掌心的感觉……是，是吧。”杰森说，他能尝到自己嘴里的血腥味，“理查德。”  
“闭嘴！”利爪大吼道，“你什么都不知道！他是我的搭档！他什么都不是！”  
“你……咳，你这个白痴。”杰森说，“你这样对我……说，说这些……他妈，有什么用。”  
他什么都知道。杰森想，恰恰相反，理查德，他可什么都知道。

Chapter 13.2  
很少有在平民窟长大的孩子懂得如何接近一辆安装着顶级警备系统的车而不被发现。贫民窟意味着混乱，疾病，教育的缺失，脸朝下浸在脏水里，泥沙黏住眼皮，灌进嘴里，无数鞋底践踏过后背，永世不得翻身。  
平民窟意味着你必须学会偷窃，学会如何撬开一辆普通汽车的锁，学会对着所有陌生人撒谎，意味着你必须无耻又胆大，意味着你一定会被抓进局子里，一次或很多次，然后在里面认识很多比你更加无耻和胆大的人。  
但这些定律对杰森·陶德不管用。他从五岁开始偷东西，十岁的时候几乎成了这一带最会撬锁的小偷。他的脑子很管用，他的手指小巧而灵活，他跑得很快，而且他是个撒谎好手。他一次也没进过局子。  
他有他的生存之道。他从不偷黑帮，毒贩，邪教，或者其他地头蛇的东西。他当然也不会去偷穷人。如果你想在哥谭找一个好捏的软柿子的话，选择走私贩吧，在这个城市里没有人在乎走私贩。  
生活在贫民窟同时也意味着独立，奋力生存，以及短暂的童年。  
杰森·陶德第一次见到夜枭是在那天晚上。那时候夜还不太深，他无处想去，也无处可去——他可不想再被人像撵一只流浪狗一样皱着鼻子用鸡毛掸子赶出去。他宁愿呆在一个肮脏又不起眼的小角落里，过一个毫无乐趣的夜晚。他像个正常的街头小混混一样蹲在小巷的阴影里，在暑气和异味的包裹里闭着眼，纹丝不动。排水口里透出阴寒的腐败之气，咸湿的风吹散了灰尘，却吹不走那种恶心的味道。汗水让他瘦骨嶙峋的后背几乎黏在了墙壁上，粗糙的石灰墙面在他的衬衫上蹭下大块大块的粉末，而他根本不在乎，这件衬衫本来就是他从别人那里偷来的。  
一个灰蓝色的阴影猛地从巷口划过，风呼啸着卷进巷子里，碾压着地上的灰尘和垃圾，以及昏昏欲睡的杰森。  
夜枭的车。他想，哇，那个疯子竟然从犯罪小巷门口经过，这里可是豪车被砸臭鸡蛋频率最高的区域。  
可惜他的动作慢了一拍。杰森想，否则那边的垃圾桶里肯定又不少可以用来装饰那辆酷炫座驾的玩意儿。  
灰蓝色的机器闪烁着金属质感喷漆的光泽，缓缓倒了回来。发动机轰鸣着，整个小巷里回荡着轮胎与地面摩擦的刺耳声音。杰森强忍住起身拔腿就跑的冲动，硬是蜷缩在阴影里，没有动弹一下。天呐。他想，天呐，那个疯子竟然把车停到了杰森·陶德的面前。  
车门伴随着机轴转动的声音滑开，黑色的影子在地上飞快地掠过。夜枭银灰色的羽状披风在空中展开，然后因为空气阻力向后收拢起来，仿佛一支巨大又尖锐的尾翎。他向上腾飞而起，傲慢地昂着头，消失在建筑物的棱角之中。  
只要采取适当的手段，任何防盗系统都可以被击破。杰森想，站起了身。他小心翼翼地向前走了几步，地上散落的包装袋在他脚下嘎吱作响，一个空的铝罐头滚动开去，撞在了墙壁上，弹起，在地上颠动了几下，发出空旷而连绵的声响。他顿住了。  
没有一丝风。也没有一点声响。他倾听着，那台巨大的，张扬的机器像一个静默的匣子，神秘地闭拢着，闪烁着完美的，洁净的光泽。他又向前走了几步，他甚至可以从车身侧边的窗户上看到自己的倒影——一张因为角度问题被放大和扭曲了的，脏兮兮的，汗流浃背的，胆战心惊的脸。他像只被围猎的野猪一样，对着地上的捕兽夹充满愤恨地呲着牙齿，咆哮着，因为伤痛而失去了冷静，考虑着是否该冒着让更多箭矢插在自己身上的危险，先毁掉这个危险的装置。  
他在那一尘不染的车窗上看到老爸的脸。老爸灰白色的脸颊，被汗水打湿的头发，浮肿的眼睛——那双绿色的，毫无光泽的眼睛。他的嘴唇只是一层白色的，病恹恹的皮。那层皮蠕动着，开合着，露出泛白的舌尖，大口大口地吸进空气，焦渴地挣扎着，仿佛一条濒死的鱼。  
“愿主宽恕……”他说，“杰森……我们……上帝啊，请……”  
绿色的眼睛渐渐亮了起来，仿佛窗外的路灯那样亮，灼烧着光芒和生命，除了那光芒之外的东西变得模糊起来。  
“杰森，让杰森活下去。”他说，瞪着虚空中的一点，可怜兮兮地挤出一个微笑，仿佛在绞刑台上回首时，在人群里看到了一个熟识的人，“带走我吧。上帝啊……”  
“上帝啊……”杰森说，“你真该看看你儿子现在走了什么运，老爸。”  
不是所有小偷都知道怎么接近一辆设置了顶级防盗设备和重型武器的汽车，但是杰森知道。他认识几个为军火走私组织做事的小混混，每次运货的时候他们总是试着从老大那里偷些油水，而杰森算是他们的技术指导。  
他需要半个小时。杰森想，如果他想偷走这辆车，他至少需要半个小时。他没有那么长的时间。而且偷走夜枭的车之后他能怎么办？公开拍卖吗？  
这不符合他的原则。他不偷杀人犯的车，他不做这种傻事。  
他冲出了巷口，用最快的速度向家里跑去。他的腿在颤抖，每一丝阻力都让他感到焦躁，每一秒钟都是无望的煎熬。当他回来的时候，他几乎因为缺氧和庆幸跪倒在地上——幸好，幸好那辆车还在。  
当他卸下第一个轮胎的时候，他的衬衫已经彻底被汗水浸湿了，只有过长的下摆还是干燥的。他从口袋里掏出了刚才回家取来的自制爆炸物，仔细地贴进了轮胎里……  
然后他听到了一阵笑声。杰森猛地回过头，因为动作过快而感到一阵头晕目眩。他什么也没有看见，巷子里漆黑一片。他停下了手上的动作，向后退去，撬棍掉落在地上，发出清脆的响声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”有人在他身后极近的地方轻声地笑，杰森猛地转过身，感到浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。他颤抖着，睁大了眼睛。气温仿佛骤降了十度，他感到寒冷，风也静止住了，有什么东西不怀好意地绕着他转圈，在黑暗里窥探着。  
他还是什么都没有看到。  
“谁在那里？”他抖着嗓子叫道，“不管是谁，最好赶快现身。这一点也不好玩。”  
“哈哈哈！”一只手搭上了他肩膀，冰冷而细长的手指敲打着他的肩膀，“知道为什么猫头鹰有只圆形的眼睛（owls have a round eye）吗，小朋友？”  
“哇！”杰森叫了起来，几乎跳出去，“你脑子有病吗！”  
“因为他们无处不在（their eyes are always around）！”手的主人宣布道，仿佛一个喜剧演员抖包袱一般激情澎湃，“哈哈！哈哈哈！”黑暗里，他的牙齿闪烁着亮光，一个夸张上翘的嘴角和惨白的下巴若隐若现。  
“一点也不好笑。”杰森埋怨道，“疯子先生。”  
“喔哦喔哦。”疯子先生说，“你最好别那么叫我，我不喜欢被别人叫做先生。先生，先生，听起来就是个正派人。”他从阴影里走出来，绿色的头发像杂草一样蜷曲打结，覆盖在惨白的皮肤上。他夸张地狂笑起来，前仰后合，紫色的西装有些不合身，滑稽地露出了同样惨白的脚踝和手腕。  
“小丑。”杰森长舒了一口气，“早该想到是你的，没有第二个人能和你一样糟糕的冷笑话。”  
“你一点也不感到害怕，男孩。”小丑说，摸了摸下巴，“你看到一个疯子，一个通缉犯，却不想拔腿而逃？你不怕我？唔唔唔，别回答我，我想我知道这个问题的答案——哈哈哈，因为你也是一个疯子！”  
“别来打扰我。”杰森弯下腰，捡起了撬棍，“夜枭随时会回来，我得把轮胎装回去——”  
“我恐怕他已经回来了。”小丑说，眯起眼睛，打了个哈欠，然后又抑制不住般暴发出一阵狂笑，“嘎嘎嘎哈哈哈哈你从不注意自己的头顶吗，小朋友。”  
杰森猛地抬起头，巨大的阴影从他的头顶划过，夜枭像一只捕猎归来的猛禽般张开羽翼，顺着拉索向着他们头顶的那栋楼滑去。  
“他在追我。”小丑说，“总是这么粘人，我的这只爱情鸟（love bird）。”  
他从身后拿出一根手杖，手杖的末端冒出一截刀刃。杰森向巷子外跑去，小丑的笑声和夜枭的咆哮混合在一起，在他身后回响。夜枭俯冲下来，踢中了小丑的肩膀。两个人一起滚进了巷子的深处。  
杰森踉跄着站住，回过头，按动了引爆器。  
爆炸声猛地响起，碎石和沙尘席卷了整个街道。犯罪小巷的巷口燃起一片火光，夜枭像一只怒狮般从火墙里撞出，单手护住头部，从地上滚动了几圈然后停住了。他的一只护目镜碎了，披风上燃着一片火光，防火的凯夫拉涂料救了他的命。他起身试图远离这片火焰，披风晃动着，身后砸下无数火星。  
又一次爆炸，汽车的油箱被引爆了，爆炸的冲击力直接把还没有站稳的黑暗骑士推飞出去，狠狠砸进墙里。  
“烧烤。”杰森吼道，大笑起来。他被爆炸的冲击力撞得跌坐在地上，“猫头鹰尝起来是什么样？像猫，还是像鸟？”  
“好小子！”小丑尖叫道，从火光冲天的巷子里走出来，他的衣服下摆还在燃烧，他的脸也是灰黑的一片，“哇呜！天生的喜剧天才！真想让你当我演出的嘉宾。”  
“我打赌你铁定请不起我。”杰森说。小丑狂笑起来。

Chapter 13.3  
露水的体积在无声无息地扩展着，重力使它们先后从叶片边缘滚落到中央，在柔软的承载物微微下凹的中心融合成一个微缩的水潭。接着叶片不安地抖动起来，平衡被打破，露水四溢，像一颗破碎的冰晶，顺着叶片的纹路碎成晶莹剔透的细丝。  
杰森蹲在一颗埃及无花果树的后面，冰凉的露水不时滴进他的后脖子里，让他瑟缩起来。然而他还是尽量纹丝不动地靠着那棵树，双手垂放在身侧，任由周围灌木的叶片横压支楞在他的脸上。这里安静极了。他几乎能听见植物悄然生长的声音，疯狂地侵占着彼此的领地，无声地争夺着，厮打着，倾轧着。  
“你做得很好。”男人的声音终结了寂静。  
“哦闭嘴！”男孩的声音粗暴地顶撞回去，每一个字音都像一小簇腾起的火苗，“你这个蠢……”他似乎艰难地把一连串咒骂咽了回去，“她只是个植物学家，她的研究对我们很可能会有用！”  
“她崇尚混乱。”男人低沉的声音反驳道，不容置疑地结束了对话。男孩失望地叫着“不”，不知道是指男人的行为，或是他拒绝接受质疑的态度。脚步声响起，然后是玻璃碰撞响起的清脆声音，“而且，我依然能得到她的研究。”  
“控制。”男孩的声音有些疲惫，“追求控制权并不代表肆意杀戮，夜枭。”  
“我没有肆意杀戮。”夜枭不以为意地说，“这些瓶子需要在太阳升起前全部运回巢穴分析，你最好抓紧时间。我有事，需要……”  
“别命令我！”男孩尖利地责备道。杰森颤抖了一下，他缓缓地挪动着腿，向上站起，试图透过茂密的枝叶一看究竟。  
他看到了一个男孩——年轻的男人，利爪，背对着他，半跪在苔藓植物遍布的地砖上，似乎在检查什么东西。他看不到另一个声音的主人，巨型的实验器材和朦胧的光线掩住了对方过分诡秘的身形。  
“你从不听我的。”利爪说，他黑色的制服在温室紫红的培养灯下闪烁着光怪陆离的色泽。他猛地弹起身，向前走了一步，然后双手用力，掀翻了一张摆满仪器的桌子。巨响回荡在封闭的空间里，回声被植物的叶片和藤蔓削减地柔软起来。“而且你总是有理由。”利爪猛地回转过身，黑色的披风在身后舞动着，“我知道你支开我是为了做什么，托马斯，我知道。”  
托马斯。杰森默念了一遍这个名字，托马斯……托马斯·韦恩？  
“你简直在胡言乱语。”阴影里的男人说，“你的思维不够清晰，利爪，你还在受到艾斯利博士毒素的影响。”  
“露易丝·莱恩。”利爪伸出手，在胸前的某个地方划了几下，他的斗篷脱落下来，像片落叶般无声地飘落在地上。这和他搜集的资料里不太一样——利爪在最近一段时间对自己的旧制服做过改进，他长大了。  
当利爪躁动不安地挪动脚步，朝着某个方向逼近时，杰森终于看清了他刚才跪在地上检查的东西——那是一个女人，一个女人的尸体。艾斯利博士，著名的植物学家，被哥谭警署通缉的恐怖分子。  
“露易丝·莱恩。她是你总是匆匆离开的原因。我早就知道了，托马斯。天呐我真为你害臊，我对你失望透了！说出这个名字都让我恶心，让我怒火冲天——超女，那个魔女。”  
“注意你的分寸。”夜枭说，从黑暗里踏出一步，走进了杰森的视野里。他的身形巨大而可怖，厚重的披风让他看上去像一只弓着身子伺机而动的猛兽，一只丑陋又威严的恶魔。利爪发出了一声怒吼，仿佛受到了极大的侮辱。夜枭叹了口气，“冷静，利爪，你现在说的每一句话都绝不是出自你的本意，你吸进了艾斯利的……”  
“她只是在利用你而已。”利爪说，张开双臂，像是在表演戏剧一样夸张地扬起声音，“我对你真是失望透了，你竟然看不出这一点。我不明白，托马斯，和她上床是不是真的那么蚀骨销魂，让你像个高中男孩一样被玩弄得心甘情愿。”  
杰森眯起了眼睛。  
夜枭怒吼了一声，向着自己出言不逊的搭档扑了过去。他巨大的身影瞬间把利爪覆盖在了身下，而利爪几乎没有挣扎地屈从在了对方的盛怒之下。他小声地咒骂着，因为夜枭扼住他咽喉的手而呻吟起来，“不，不。”他的手贴在夜枭脸上滑动，“不，你不会这么对我，托马斯……”  
“我是夜枭。”夜枭低沉地吼道，“我是你的主人，你的一切，记住这一点。”  
“你是托马斯。”利爪说，像是在赌气一样连续地念着这个名字，声音恍惚而又痛苦，“托马斯，托马斯，我好难受，托马斯……”  
“该死，你在发烧。”夜枭松开了手，转而托起了利爪的头。他的另一只手从利爪的下颌线条上划过，松开他的领口，“你中毒了。放松，我马上就带你回去。”  
“不要走。”利爪伸手抱住了夜枭的脖子，“我……不，答应我，你不会丢下我去找她。”  
“我不会。”夜枭用一只手环抱在搭档的腰间，站起身来，从腰间取出了抓钩发射器，“不要松手。”  
天呐。杰森想，天呐，如果他带了录音设备，那这段对话的录音能卖多少钱？  
温室顶部的玻璃被抓钩击碎，风声呼啸而过，然后一切恢复了寂静。  
五分钟后，杰森小心翼翼地穿过灌木丛，从一个半人高的蘑菇底下钻了过去，站到了之前利爪的位置上。他蹲下身，把艾斯利博士的尸体翻转过来——她的眼睛依然睁大着，尽管她的咽喉上被划开了一道狰狞外翻的伤口。血迹喷洒在地面上，铺盖在植物的叶片上，让每一颗尚未绽开的嫩叶都像是红方皇后的玫瑰花。  
“我来迟了。”杰森对着通话器说，“她已经死了。你那边怎么样？”  
他静静地等候了一会儿，然后叹了口气。  
“我很抱歉。”他说，“奎因医生。真的。”  
现在。  
“你告诉我我想知道的。”杰森说，“我就告诉你你想知道的，大家双赢，超级公平。”  
“你没有讨价还价的资格。”利爪说，勾起手指，从手指背面弹起的利刃抵上了他的下巴。一瞬间的冰凉之后是火烧般的疼痛，细微却剧烈，从他喉管处的皮肤一直蔓延到整个上半身，让他再也不敢动一下。利爪满意地微笑起来，下半张脸上蜿蜒的血迹让他的笑容看起来有些滑稽，“很好，我们先从你是谁开始。”  
这个疯子在自己的手套上装上了几根弯曲锋利的刀刃——不像是猫科动物的爪尖那样纤细尖锐，而更像是猛禽的武器，鹰爪。正常状态下这些爪子是收起在手套背侧的，特定的手部姿势会触发机关，让利刃弹出——这些细节杰森早已烂熟于心。  
“我是红头罩。而且我敢肯定没有任何一个姑娘愿意和你牵小手。”他维持着把头仰起到极致的僵直姿势，“理查德，看看你，挥着爪子，骑在我身上，你他妈的就像只发情的猫。”  
利爪因为怒火而紧绷的嘴唇让杰森几乎大笑起来。利爪指尖的刀刃猛地弹了回去，他的手指在杰森喉部的伤口上收拢了，然后猛地退后，翻身站起，把杰森从地上提了起来。  
杰森的笑容消失了，他在空中踢动起双脚，试图挣脱对方的桎梏。利爪加大了手上的力道，他红色的护目镜闪着光，面具上血色的纹路模糊不清。利爪的手指坚硬得像钢铁铸就，他的视线渐渐模糊起来，他的眼睛里一定已经充满了痛苦不堪的泪水。杰森无声地尖叫着，挣扎着，而利爪安静地仰着头，侧着脸看他，好像他是个新鲜的玩具，正在被他的主人仔细地端详着——他的制服一定有放大力量的作用，杰森模模糊糊地想，胡乱地推拉着对方的手臂，他竟然完全挣脱不开……  
他踢中了利爪，踢在了左侧胸下的位置，狠狠的一脚，足以让任何人岔气脱力。这一脚大概有百分之四十的运气成分，感谢上帝。  
他脖子上的手松开了。  
利爪踉跄着后退了一步，而杰森重重地砸在了地上，剧烈地咳嗽起来。他的脸滚烫而且发疼，他的视线模糊不清，好像有人在他的眼睛上划了无数道划痕。  
利爪再次向他扑过来，杰森在地上勉强地打了个滚，闪过了这次攻击。他捡起了掉落在地上的小刀，然后站了起来。  
利爪粗重地喘息着，摆出了战斗姿势。他一定也很痛苦。杰森想，他的鼻梁断了，而且他还坚持带着那该死的面具，天知道那面具有多重。他的手在颤抖，他不该再这样喜鹊一样跳来跳去了，要不然他的鼻子会彻底烂掉——那也是他活该。  
“你该把面具摘掉。”杰森一边说，一边把一只手伸到脑后，按动了头盔的机关。“我强烈怀疑你是不是躲在那后面哭还是怎么的。”  
利爪不发一言地看着他。见鬼，杰森想，摘下了头盔，他汗湿的脸终于接触到了空气，属于地下的，不太新鲜但是冰冷潮湿的空气。他的鼻血在嘴唇上方凝固成了硬块，他只能粗暴地用手背擦了两下，希望能让自己看起来不那么肮脏又可悲。  
“如果我们的公平条约还成立的话。”杰森说，咳嗽了几声，“我摘，你也摘。”  
利爪还是保持侧头的姿势看着他，仿佛他是一只洗干净把自己摆上餐盘的猎物，一块反常的肉，让人失去了胃口。  
“你是不是长得特别……”他的最后一个字还没有说出口，利爪果断地抬起手按住了面具的中央部分，轻巧地把它取了下来，仿佛那是一片不经意落在他头顶的花瓣。  
他依然带着一副红色的护目镜，圆形的，金属框架，残留着浓厚的蒸汽时代风格，但是可以透过单层的护目镜看到他的眼睛。他的鼻梁看上去毁坏得并不太严重，至少从表面看上去没有歪曲成真正的鸟喙。  
他很年轻，杰森想，十八岁？或者还要更年轻。  
接着利爪因为杰森从口袋里掏出的东西而怒吼起来——他一定在后悔当初没仔细搜他的身，但他当时大概实在太过于专注于夜枭的状况，根本没办法分心去料理其他的一切。这可以理解，完全可以。杰森得意地扯起一边的嘴角。利爪试图躲避，向后仰去，柔软的背部几乎弯成一个圆满的弓。但杰森还是成功地喷了他满满一脸恐惧毒气。没错，他和克莱恩博士今晚联手合作了那么一下。  
“你实在是太情绪化。”杰森居高临下地调侃道，利爪咳嗽着，试图从地上爬起来。但毒气大概已经开始让他感到眩晕，因为他的动作看上去虚浮无力。“理查德，你比你的搭档要情绪化很多。这是你最大的毛病，你不该做个情绪化的恶人。我说，你这算是哪门子恶人，倒更像是赌气的小孩子。”  
“你到底想要什么？”利爪咆哮道，无视了他的嘲讽。他已经开始掌握和小混混吵架的门道了，杰森想，这可不是个好兆头。“你知道我的名字，而且你独自一人摸进了我们的巢穴。”利爪的呼吸急促起来，声音嘶哑，好像有人扼住了他的咽喉，“这些信息是谁告诉你的？是谁让你这么做的？小丑？”  
“不不不，理查德。小丑更像是……”杰森说，停顿了一下，刻意做出思考的姿态，似乎他认真地斟酌了一下用词，“他更像是搭档，而不是老大。”  
利爪显然听出了他声音里的讽刺，他的眉毛皱起，眼睛也危险地眯了起来，但他没有把怒火泄露出来，“你总是和他出现在一起，而这次他却没有和你一起行动，有什么特别的原因吗？”  
“我从克莱恩博士那里开始跟踪你们……”杰森说，用无意义的细节和虚假的缘由充斥自己的坦白。他在等着恐惧毒气彻底发作。利爪跪在地上，看起来已经几乎没办法直起身子，而他看起来却非常镇静。这让杰森意识到他的敌人也在等待——他在等待杰森露出破绽，而他会抓住那个机会扭转局面。“……这是我们计划的一部分。夜枭被恐惧毒气击中，而我跟着惊慌失措的利爪潜入他们的罪恶总部，然后彻底干掉邪恶双煞。”  
利爪因为他的称呼而发出了一声嗤笑。杰森踩住他的肩膀，把他翻过身来。.  
“好了，现在轮到我来问你——理查德。”杰森扯去了利爪的护目镜。他终于看到了那双眼睛真实的样子，它们比他想的还要棒。  
“既然你觉得夜枭对待你的方式对你来说是一种侮辱。”杰森很慢地说道，“我知道你这么觉得，因为显然你恨透了他这样对你——那你为什么不离开他？”

Chapter 14  
当你十七八岁的时候，你总是想着些过分飘渺的事情。你把劣质烈酒掺进二升装的碳酸饮料里，大摇大摆地在学校餐厅里和朋友分享。你再也不愿翻开课本，你不再用笨重的钢笔练花哨的字体，你甚至不愿把它们从书桌底下拿上来。你也不知道老师在黑板前面说着的是什么，课文的作者是谁，是男是女，用的是哪种语言。你的视线永远投射向窗外，不那么蓝的天，过多的雾霭，灰色的建筑物，终极都会的爆炸让天空边缘泛着血色。你总是缺课，你在论文上写些莫名其妙又充满影射的句子。你接过别人递给你的黄色刊物，嘴角勾出一个心照不宣的笑，漂亮的女孩从你身边走过，行色匆匆。你想着怎么吻她，剥下她的校服裙子，把手伸进她的衬衫下摆里。你算计着恰到好处的殷勤，让她狂喜流泪，让她主动献身，事后还会告诉每一个女孩你有多么迷人。你开始放弃自己的一些权力，以此去触碰界限的边缘。你打架，拉帮结派，排挤每一个听话的孩子，你对着老师无辜地微笑着，弯起眼睛，嘟着嘴，不经世事又不知悔改，心底却冷酷地默念着她家人的名字，她和年级主任的婚外情，她需要每年从每个家长那里得到多少好处才能租得起她那间位于韦恩大厦的公寓。  
你的心底荒芜一片，却又光怪陆离，就像是镭射灯悬挂在一片沙漠当中，在无穷无尽滚落四散的沙粒上旋转出一片魔魅的光影。那座五彩的帐篷被抛在了一个角落里，看上去又渺小又灰暗，仿佛在这几年里一直被放在洗衣机里反复地洗，结果褪色又缩水了。你偶尔会走近它，徒劳地用手摩擦着布面，试图把自己的印记从灰尘里掸露出来。你徒劳地忙碌着，上蹿下跳，却发现那些字迹已经模糊得再也看不清了。  
于是你狠踢它一脚，说：“切，一个破帐篷而已。我根本不需要你。”  
你就这样突如其来地长大了。  
既然你恨透了他这样对你，那你为什么不离开他？  
红头罩这样质问他，而这是他等待已久的良机。  
“因为我还需要他。”理查德嘶声说，猛的起身，趁着红头罩重心不稳的那一瞬间扑了过去，和他翻滚厮打在一起。半分钟之后他成功骑到了红头罩的腰上，两眼朦胧地挥动着拳头，连接两次击中了对方的下颚。他几乎是在自以为胜利的瞬间就被掀翻了下去，红头罩气喘吁吁地把他按在地上，他的护目镜从红头罩手中飞了出去，在地上弹动了一下。一只红色的镜片上布满了皲裂的纹路。  
他眯着眼睛，试图用手肘猛击那小子的脸。但他的手抖得太厉害，他用力的方式也不够冷静，在还没有到达最佳施力距离的时候他就已经因为脱力而松懈下来。他太想赢。  
他的攻击被轻巧地拨开，然后他的手臂被扳开，压在了他的后背上。“你已经筋疲力尽了。”红头罩用手背擦了一下嘴角。他说话有些含混不清，大概是因为刚才理查德冲他下巴打的那一拳。他粗暴地扳过理查德的脸，皱着眉，好像他是个不听话的孩子，“见鬼——夜枭到底给你下了什么药？”红头罩冲着他叫道，“你为什么需要他？你多大年纪了？十八岁？你离开他会死吗？”  
“杀了我。”理查德从嗓子里挤出一句话，每一个单词都比前一个更轻些。他的眼睛因为浑身上下剧烈的疼痛而湿润起来，他的视野变得昏暗不清，红头罩的样子扭曲起来，脸上隐约浮现出一副獠牙利爪的模样。红头罩用了浑身的力气压在他身上，他几乎已经感受不到自己被按在身后的手臂。“杀了我。”他又说了一遍。红头罩笑了起来，用戴着手套的手指碰了一下他的鼻尖，他倒抽了一口冷气，几乎尖叫起来。  
“滚开。”他冲着对方吐了一口血沫，“杀了我。然后夜枭会杀了你。”  
“啧。”红头罩向后躲闪了一下，他挑起眉，垂下眼睛看着他，不屑地摇了摇头，“你到现在还不明白吗。”  
“明白什么？”理查德嫌恶地眯起眼睛。“你不敢杀我？”  
“三年前，我成为红头罩二代之后，就一直在跟踪你们。”红头罩说，“三年，我整整跟踪了你们三年。我知道你们的每一个秘密，知道你们的行为模式，甚至知道你们的真实身份。我从你们手中救下了每一个我能够救下的人。你们之间发生的事情，我可能比你们更清楚。”  
“你只是个无知粗俗的小杂种。”理查德说，不得不狼狈地把侧脸贴在地上以避免伤害断了的鼻梁，他因为恼怒和羞耻而脸颊通红，“你对我们根本一无所知。趁人之危，靠着侥幸和耍赖，你不会得意多久的，我保证。我要杀了你。我保证我会杀了你，而夜枭会替我切碎你的每一块尸骨。你听到了吗？杀了我，或者放了我，对你来说没有任何区别——”  
“你还是不明白。”红头罩自顾自地说了下去，“你不明白——我不是他。无论你如何撒娇装傻或者颐指气使，我都不会动一下眉头。我不在乎你说自己想要什么，或者你其实真正想要的是什么。我不在乎。这三年里我眼看着你越陷越深，理查德。你真的不明白吗？你已经变成了一个只会顺着他的意愿扭摆的口技木偶。你的每一句话都是他想听到的，每一个从你口中发出的声音都来自于他——你根本分不清自己的意愿和他的意愿。这就是他想对你做的。”  
“我的意愿和他无关！”理查德咆哮道，他的声音在巢穴里回荡，他的喉间涌起一阵恶心，他的眼睛滚烫肿胀，视线里出现了黑色的斑点。  
红头罩在他上方轻声笑了起来。他的脸部轮廓舒展开来，在笑着的时候充满了稚气。他只是个孩子，油嘴滑舌，有着精湛的，令人不齿的街头格斗技巧的，谎话连篇的小杂种。理查德想，闭上了眼睛。黑暗里无数双眼睛猛地睁开，圆形的瞳孔直直地注视着他，发光的眼睛，一眨不眨地，冷酷的眼睛。翅膀的扑扇声铺天盖地，他迈开双腿，喉间发不出一丝声音，他挥动着双手，从黑暗里深陷进更深的黑暗里。他从心底的每一个角落里奔逃而过，魅影紧随其后，丝丝缕缕，缠绕上他的一切。他撞进了那顶帐篷，跌倒在地上，然后开始尖叫。  
帐篷变成了牢笼。赤红的热铁发出嘶嘶的响声，锁住了他目所能及的每一寸空间。  
芭芭拉的声音忧心忡忡地一遍一遍重复道，我认为他在玩弄你的感情，迪克。我认为他在玩弄你的感情。他在把你塑造成一个他梦寐以求的兄弟，一个离开了他便无所适从的小弟弟。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。她说，想想布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“他从不遵守约定。”红头罩说，快速而又低声，仿佛是在颂祷经文，“他从不真正屈服于你，他从不愿意低下身来听你说话。他是个骗子，是个暴君，他满嘴甜言蜜语，他每天给你一点东西，让你摇尾乞怜，期待着第二天会有更多。但是那里永远都不会有更多。”  
理查德睁大了眼睛，他的视网膜上仿佛布满了灰尘，他透过那些灰黑的颗粒向外看，红头罩头上滑落的汗水滴在了他的肩膀上，重重地嵌了进去，绽开一片微小的水花。  
芭芭拉的声音和他的声音渐渐重合在一起。理查德在黑暗里伸出手，他伸出手，然后又触电般缩回，捂住了自己的耳朵。  
“你不明白他在把你变成什么，是吧。你根本看不出他在对你做什么。他在让你成为一个孤立无援的荒岛，让你无法摆脱他，因为他已经给你设下天罗地网。你像是只深陷蜜糖里的老鼠，而这蜜糖里还带着罂粟。当你想抽身而去的时候就已经太迟了，你离不开，也适应不了离开。这就是他想对你做的。”  
“我可怜你，我同情你，理查德。那是一个无底洞，我站在边缘向下看着你，你一直在坠落，我知道我帮不了你，但我还是想试试。”  
他们的声音渐渐变轻，变得微不可闻。他睁开眼睛，他正蜷缩在高高的跳台上，天空阴暗而乌云密布，闪电时而划过，聚光灯之外的一切都是灰色和黑色，破败不堪。他把头埋在膝盖上，在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，然后一双手按住了他的肩膀。  
“托马斯？”他回过头，露出一个笑容。  
然而那双手却向前发力，把他从跳台上推了下去。  
他尖叫着，向下坠落，无止境地坠落。他看着自己向下落，地面无限接近，又无限遥远。他看着自己惊恐扭曲的脸，看着自己的眼泪向上飘去。  
恐惧毒气。理查德想，这不是真的，这只是毒气造成的幻觉。睁开眼睛，醒过来，理查德，摆脱这个色调阴暗的假象，击碎他，消灭他——  
“托马斯！”他尖叫道，不可控制地蜷缩起来，他依然在下坠，跳台上遥远的那个身影是整个世界唯一的色彩，“托马斯！”  
“我不会杀你。”红头罩说，他的声音遥远又漠然，“不仅仅因为我不杀人。”  
他重重地落在地上，地面像泥沼般无声地吞噬了他。他挣扎着，向上游动。有东西在把他向下拉，挽住他的腰，拽住他的脚踝，用臂弯环住他的脖颈。他向下看，看到自己的父母，以及微笑着的瑞秋。  
他们的空洞的眼窝里流出血，衣衫褴褛，手似枯骨。  
他砸进了更深的黑暗里。

Chapter 15  
他的鼻子被绷带固定着，断裂的鼻梁在他每一个动作里隐隐作痛，尤其是当他微笑或者蹙眉。  
“芭芭拉后天回来。”他翻开书页，打开书包再合上，造出一种忙碌的假象，“而且我这个星期末就要毕业了，我很忙，真的，托马斯，我忙到都不该和你发生这种对话。你不能指望我时刻都能出现在你想要的地方，我有自己的生活。”  
他低着头，往书包里塞一些东西，简历，论文，一个为返校节准备的花哨的领结。不，他不需要带代数书，那门课已经结束了。他又把东西一样一样地取了出来。  
“我可以开车送你去参加毕业舞会。”托马斯在他身后说，意外地没有提及那个话题，“如果你需要的话。”  
“哦这个主意可太妙了。”理查德把书包重重地丢回了桌上，“让所有人知道我十八岁了还不能自己开车，因为我的监护人他妈的不同意。”  
“我可以开车送你去任何地方。”托马斯心平气和地反驳道，“任何你想去的地方。你根本不用学车。”  
“你只是害怕我学会了开车之后会一个人跑掉。”理查德猛地转过身，抬起双手，耸起了肩——这代表着：你真是无药可救的意思。“天知道你为什么这么天真，托马斯。我如果真的想跑，跑到什么你找不到的地方去，我完全可以选择火车，飞机或者游轮，哪一种都比汽车更方便！”  
“我只是觉得没有必要。”托马斯的口气已经终于变得有些强词夺理，“而且我为什么会怕你跑掉？你不是那种人，理查德，我从没担心过你会不辞而别。”  
理查德冷笑了一声，向后靠在了桌子上。“骗子。”他冷哼道，“这几年你用尽了办法把我拴在你身边。你从不给我足够多的现金，你在我的每件衣服里放定位装置，你还他妈的监控我的手机和电脑！”  
托马斯沉默了一会儿，他低着头，皱着眉，“我是为了你的安——”  
“你还赶走我所有的朋友。”理查德用几乎是咆哮的责难打断了他的话，“每个被我邀请来庄园里做客的人都会在第二天和我绝交，我想你该对此有点说法。”  
托马斯的表情软了下来，他叹了口气，“理查德。”  
“别他妈的叫我。别他妈的把当成你的私人物品。”理查德猛捶了一下书桌，“别。”  
现在。  
黑色的，巨大的，带着翅膀的影子挤压着整个空间，理查德感到呼吸困难，他像个断线木偶般动弹不得，连眼睛都无法转动。夜枭尖利的爪子扼住他的整个下颌，把他举起，血从他被刺破的皮肤里流出，滚烫的，渗进他的制服里。  
“你是我的。”夜枭说，“记住这一点，小鸟。”  
他的嘴唇上压上了一个冰冷的东西，接着他的嘴唇被咬住，捏住他脸颊的手指迫使他张开嘴，夜枭像捕食者死死咬住猎物的咽喉那样残忍地亲吻他，玩弄他的舌头，让他流血，挣扎，崩溃着呜咽起来。  
“你竟敢逃走。”夜枭说，亲昵地吻着他的脖子，然后用牙齿在嘴唇触碰过的地方留下印记，“你竟敢离开我。”  
他惨叫着，从梦中惊醒。  
“理查德？”芭芭拉的声音近在咫尺。他转过头，试图从潮湿的枕头上抬起身来，但一只温暖干燥的手按在了他的额头上，把他推了回去。  
“你做噩梦了。”芭芭拉说，摸了摸他的脸颊，“嘘，男孩，你简直湿透了。让我下楼给你煮一杯热牛奶，你去洗个澡然后换身衣服。”  
她的手抽开了，冰冷的空气填补了那块区域，理查德颤抖起来。芭芭拉按了一下床边台灯的开关，老式的白炽灯泡亮了起来，给整个房间打下一层暖光。  
这个瞬间理查德才真正感受到自己正渐渐从一个噩梦里抽离出来。  
“他没有找我。”理查德说，声音嘶哑。他眨了眨眼睛，“他没有。”  
他的眼睛周围湿润一片，睫毛黏在一起，不知道是因为泪水还是汗水。他坐起身，看着芭芭拉向楼下走去，墙壁上她的影子小心翼翼地弯着腰。他抱着膝盖在湿冷的床单上坐了一会，忍不住闭上眼睛，试图让自己重新陷进刚才的梦里。  
但是那个梦已经流失了，从他紧闭的眼皮下溜走了，在他的指尖所能触及的地方跳跃着，但是却再也无法抓住。他叹了口气，睁开眼睛，无法分辨自己在梦境结束的那一刻，究竟是感到了解脱，还是陷入了更深的绝望中。  
他的手机震动了一下，屏幕亮了起来。他拿过手机，看到屏幕上来自未知号码的新消息。  
你对花粉过敏吗？ R.  
红头罩。他皱了一下眉，没有回复。  
手机又震动了一下，另一条来自同一个号码的信息。  
其实我想问的是，听说你最近离家出走了？真的吗？哇你可真棒，真是个棒棒的逆反少年。难怪你老板最近看上去很暴躁。R.  
不关你的事。他在输入框里打道，停了一下，又全部删除了。  
你怎么知道我花粉过敏。他最终回复道。  
两年前你有一次过敏得很厉害。宝贝，我亲眼所见，那可是真的很厉害。  
红头罩几乎是瞬间回复过来。  
两年前。两年前……理查德的心脏猛地漏跳了一拍。两年前，难道他是指夜枭谋杀艾斯利博士那一晚……他皱起眉，把手机丢到了一边。  
“你怎么还不去洗澡？”芭芭拉敲了敲他敞开的门板，“坐在湿床单里并不利于思考，男孩。”  
她的身材娇小而纤细，裹在一身过分宽大的睡袍里，空荡荡的下摆摇晃在一截小腿上方，灯光在她毛茸茸的拖鞋上打下柔软的阴影。她的眼镜滑落在鼻梁上，睡眼惺忪，头发绑在脑后，散了一半。  
当他只有五岁的时候，每当他做恶梦，他就会跳下床，爬进瑞秋的被窝里，摇醒她。而她会气恼地乱揉他的头发，叹着气擦他的眼泪。瑞秋的头发乱糟糟的蓬起，半睁着眼睛，用细小的手指梳理他的头发，认真地把它们一根一根梳到他的脑后。她说迪克，好迪克，乖迪克，把你的梦讲出来，我们把灯打开，好不好，不要怕，不要哭，那些都是假的，我们的帐篷是世界上最安全的地方……  
“你没有问过。”理查德说，“你从没有问过我为什么要离家出走。”  
“哇，我以为你永远不会提这件事了。”芭芭拉说，双手交叉在胸口，倚在门框上，“现在玩促膝长谈是不是有点太晚了，你可以明早再告诉……”  
“我十六岁的时候试图爬上托马斯的床。”理查德深吸了一口气，说，“字面意义上的。我喝醉了——你可以这么理解。不，准确地说我是误服了某种迷幻类药物。而他试图丢下我去和一个女人幽会。”  
芭芭拉瞪大了眼睛。她的嘴微微张开了，她甚至发出了惊愕的抽气声，但她什么也没有说，而是点点头示意理查德继续说下去。  
“我把他压在墙上，我试图吻他。”理查德说，叙说着一个半真半假的事实，眼睛滚烫，舌头和牙齿不停撞击在一起，无法控制，“他把我抱上了床，我脱得只剩内裤，缠在他身上求他对我做些什么，什么都好。我根本不知道我在做什么。”  
“你不知道你在做什么。”芭芭拉重复道，“天呐，理查德，你有没有把这件事告诉过其他……”  
“他最后把我绑在了床上。”理查德继续说道，“他把我丢在那里，裹在被子里，被药物弄得神志不清，双手双脚被绑在一起，动弹不得，赤裸着，并且满心情欲。”  
芭芭拉深吸了一口气，按住自己的心口。  
“一个小时后他给我打了解药。”理查德低声说，“我昏睡过去，然后他离开了。我想他还是去见那个女人了。你看，这就是托马斯。”理查德沧桑地笑了笑，“他永远都不在乎我想要什么，他只在乎自己想要什么。这就是我为什么决定离开他。”  
“他……”芭芭拉的声音干涩又迟疑，她走近几步，蹲下身，看着理查德的眼睛。  
“我们再也没有提过这件事。”理查德缓缓说道，“可我永远不会忘记——这会是我一辈子的耻辱，芭布斯，我恨他。”  
“哦，不。”芭芭拉轻柔地说，把他的头揽进怀里，“哦，不，男孩。”她吻他的额头，“你不必再想这件事，因为这不是你的错，你是个好孩子，你该忘了它，真正地忘了它。”  
“好。”理查德柔顺地应答道，他在黑暗里睁大了眼睛，看向前方。  
当他洗完澡回到房间的时候，他的手机正巧再次震动了一下。理查德叹了口气，拿起手机。  
啊，不要这么冷淡嘛，理查德。我一直想问来着——你们那晚做爱了吗？做了几次？他一定很温柔吧，我猜？  
三次。多谢关心。你根本想象不出他是个多么温柔的情人。他回复道，然后关掉了手机，把电池拔掉，把电话卡折断丢进了垃圾桶里。

Chapter 16  
“如果他想和我谈谈，至少该做出想和我谈谈的样子来。让助理给我的朋友写一封信是什么意思？”理查德抖了抖那张厚重的，带纹饰的信纸，“周四晚十一点，罗宾逊公园。就这样？就这么一行字？这算是什么？”  
“至少他让你知道，他还想见你。”芭芭拉耸了耸肩，“但你如果不想去，就别去。”  
“我不想去。”理查德把信纸撕成了两半，破碎的纤维细屑在阳光下舞动。“他既然知道我在哪里，就亲自来找我。除此之外，我不会去见他。”  
“他是你的长辈，你没必要……”  
“这是原则问题！芭布斯！”  
“那你该和我说说你为什么要离家出走。”芭芭拉把手交叉在胸口，微微皱着眉头，平视他的眼睛。她又摆出这幅心理分析的架势来，他最怕她这个样子，她明知道的，“我记得上次我们没有真正谈到这个话题——迪克，他做了什么？”  
“他什么都没做。他是他自己。这就是问题所在。”理查德说，“他是托马斯·韦恩，是个该死的国王，他永远是对的。而我是他的宠物，那只被拔了舌的夜莺。”  
“你该和他沟通。”  
“你没明白我的意思。我没办法和他沟通，这就是问题所在，芭芭拉！”  
芭芭拉叹了一口气。“你长大了，迪克，你开始自己做决定。而你的监护人仍然把你当成孩子，试图替你做决定，这很正常。试着和他沟通，当你们都意识到这一点的时候——”  
“这不正常。”理查德说，粗暴地搓揉着剩余的信纸，“托马斯想要的不是我。有时候他给我这种感觉——他想要的是一个他虚构出来的人物，一个发条玩偶。他把我往那个预先构架好的模具里塞，冷眼旁观我鲜血淋漓地逐渐变得契合。然后他会极尽所能地补偿我，夸奖我，但接受这一切的我已经不是原本的那个受害者。他看着我，就像看着另一个人……”  
“也许这只是你单方面的偏执。因为你迫切地渴望得到认可。”芭芭拉说，“又也许，理查德，他不是在塑造你，而是在操纵你。还记得我以前和你说过什么吗？现在我依然坚持认为托马斯是在玩弄你的感情。他用过多的，虚假的爱来换取你……”  
“不！这不是真的！”理查德大声反驳道，“你总是这么诋毁他——你的陈词滥调简直无可理喻：他的弟弟，虚假的溺爱，病态的占有欲，代偿心理——这都不是真的！你对他一无所知，芭芭拉，你没有权利指责他！”  
说完的那一秒他就后悔了。他内疚地开合着嘴唇，大脑一片空白，不知道该如何补救。  
芭芭拉却笑了起来。  
“你做得对。”她说，“你离开了他。你必须离开他。他对你来说简直就像是癌症，而你在他身边呆了太久。”  
“现在。”她说，“把事情原原本本地告诉我。”  
四天前。  
当夜枭发现红头罩没有死的时候，他简直愤怒到了极点。红头罩的小伎俩把他的飞行器弄得像只断线的风筝般笔直地坠落下去，砸进了韦恩双塔中间的空隙里，一路撞碎了无数玻璃。  
利爪用缓冲绳速降到地面上，顺着玻璃碎片堆积成的晶莹剔透的废墟向上爬去，试图从无数刀片般锋利的碎玻璃片里把自己的导师挖出来。  
夜枭猛地降落在地上，鳞羽状的披风在背后活物般自动收缩起来。利爪回过头，欣喜地发出了半个音节，然而夜枭踏地跃起，按住他的胸口把他猛地砸在了最近的墙壁上。  
“你骗了我。”他嘶吼道，“你说你已经把他解决了。”  
事实是，某种意义上来说利爪才是被解决的那个。  
“我救了你。”利爪哑着声音叫道，听起来有些轻蔑，“那晚你中了恐惧毒气，像个发疯的大猩猩一样把你身边所有的东西都砸成碎片，是我把你打晕拖回洞穴。你想把我砸死在墙上来报答我？”  
“你说你已经杀了他！”夜枭咆哮道，提着利爪的领子把他砸向另一面墙。伴随着巨大的撞击声，碎玻璃片和砖块四处弹射。灰尘里传来利爪的咳嗽声，他击穿了整面墙，跪伏在地上，仿佛一只断了翅膀的鸟。夜枭向他的方向走去。利爪抬起头，擦了擦嘴角，接着深吸一口气，像一根箭一般笔直地弹跳出去，向夜枭撞去。夜枭只来得及侧过身，试图用前臂架住撞击，下一秒两个人就一起撞进了一辆汽车里。金属车壳弯曲出一个人的形状，夜枭愤怒地咆哮着，警报声刺耳地响了起来。  
“我救了你！你却急着去取悦你的女魔头。”利爪说，狠狠地用拳头轮番击打夜枭防护服最薄弱的部位，“你那么着急，甚至来不及解决自己带来的麻烦。而这个麻烦把刀架在我的脖子上，让我吸了那该死的恐惧毒气，还狠狠地羞辱了我一番。”  
夜枭踢中了他的腹部，他在空中曲起身子，减少了冲击力，歪歪斜斜地翻身落在了地上。他的眼睛和整个气管都灼烧着，嘴里充满血腥味。  
“所以我告诉你我杀了他。”他吐出一口血沫，“然后我没日没夜地跟踪，侦查，试图杀了那个婊子养的，你他妈的当然不会知道。”  
“你骗了我。”夜枭从汽车的残骸里站起身，“你该告诉我事实！”  
“事实就是。”利爪冷笑起来，摇摇晃晃，“你根本不该让我去做这件事。并且你是个混蛋，我的肋骨断了。”  
仿佛再也支撑不住，他颤抖了一下，跪了下去。还有脑震荡。”他说，干呕起来。  
“你该告诉我。”夜枭说，带着种茫然失措的蛮横，“你为什么不告诉我？我不明白你为什么要说谎，你以前从不说谎。你早点告诉我，现在说不定他已经被我……”  
“Fuck you。”利爪抬起头，感觉眼睛充血得厉害，“FUCK YOU，托马斯。”  
“注意你的语……”  
“第一。”利爪说，“你这是在侮辱我。我自己的问题自己会解决，我不需要你来帮忙。”他站起身，摘下护目镜，“第二。”他说，“我他妈不是那个五岁的小男孩了，早就不是了，不要再他妈的让我做你不说谎的乖宝宝。”  
夜枭看着他，仿佛是第一次看到他。他的护目镜闪烁着蓝色的幽光。他走近了一步，按住了利爪的肩膀。  
“你几乎站不稳，头晕吗？”他问道，碰了一下利爪的额头，这让利爪又感到一阵天翻地覆的反胃，“你伤得不轻，我送你回去。”  
“对不起。”利爪深吸了一口气，接受了夜枭的搀扶，“对不起，我不该那样说。”他按住额头，托马斯靠得太近，让他想起了那个糟糕的花粉之夜，托马斯说不，我不能这样对你，我的宝贝男孩，我太爱你，所以我不能操你。绝对不行。  
“你不用道歉。”夜枭说，“你必须从心底知道，我永远会原谅你，无论你是否道歉。”  
现在。  
“没有什么理由。”芭芭拉重复了一遍他的回答，“你只是突然想离家出走，所以在某天半夜来敲我的门？”  
“没错。”理查德冷静地说，“那天我突然想通了。整件事情就是：我被他骗了。他爱我，这没错。但他的爱不代表他会满足我的爱。就像他无原则的包容和谅解不代表他会为自己的所作所为道歉。”  
“自我主义式付出。”芭芭拉评价道，“大多数有钱人都是这个毛病，慈善组织就是这么来的。”  
“总之。”理查德摊开手，“这段时间我们的关系实在糟透了。我不愿去读大学，托马斯坚持我该去，甚至私自让人替我办理了入学手续。我和他大吵了一架，然后开始夜不归宿，要不就是带姑娘回家过夜，他简直气疯了。”他顿了一下，“除了离家出走以外，我想这是我能想到的最能打击他的方式了。”  
“哦，没错。”芭芭拉微笑起来，“我记得你带女朋友参加董事会那一回，伊莎贝拉？还是什么的？董事会没有女宾席位，所以你让她坐在你的大腿上，报纸都报道了，情种。”  
“伊莎贝拉？天知道她叫什么名字，我没有问。报纸还说托马斯该把我扫地出门。”理查德耸耸肩。“这几年工业污染越来越严重，犯罪率越来越高，媒体的胆子也越来越大了。我是托马斯指定的继承人，老天，除非他改遗嘱，不然整个韦恩企业都会是我的。”  
芭芭拉挑起了眉。“你离家出走了，托马斯没有来找你，某种意义上报纸也没说错。”  
一针见血。理查德想，芭芭拉·高登最厉害的地方就在于她总是能用一句话让你哑口无言。他们认识了快五年，他不记得他们有哪次争吵是自己赢的。他爱芭芭拉，她就像是他失去的那部分，那个热烈而专注的部分。芭芭拉从高中毕业之后他几乎没去过学校。每个周末他都会去芭芭拉的大学找她，他们逛街，看电影，一起吃晚餐，或只是静静坐在图书馆里。他们接吻，互送礼物，视频聊天到凌晨。但是他们一直没能够真正在一起，仿佛他们的之间的化学物质少了一种，无论火花多么激烈，感情多么丰沛，那火焰始终没有燃烧起来。  
芭芭拉在大学里读了心理学。毕业之后她开始给哥谭警察局工作，理查德也要应付毕业季，两个人见面的机会开始渐渐减少。她总是很忙碌，而且向一个警用的心理咨询师隐瞒自己的秘密身份变得越来越难。  
“你不适合做个浪荡子。”芭芭拉说，“没有人真正相信你是这样的人，理查德，媒体明知道这不是真的，所以才会这么报道。”  
“或许他们这么报道，是因为受了大人物的指使。”理查德的口气里带着阴暗的色彩。  
“你的T先生不会这么对你的。”芭芭拉摇了摇头，“他很在乎你。他甚至不敢来见你，因为怕你依然还恨着他。”  
“我恨他的这种在乎。”理查德低声反驳。  
“我想，这整个离家出走事件只是因为你想引起他的注意。”芭芭拉把手搭在他的肩膀上，毫不留情地指出，“你希望得到理解和自由，同时也不想失去他的宠爱，所以你用一种病态的方法试探他——你该去和他见面，男孩，然后和他坦诚地……”  
“不。”理查德说，把揉成一团的信纸扔进了垃圾桶里，“我不想见他，除非他亲自来找我。”

Chapter 17  
“夜枭！”他大叫着，冲进古董钟背后的黑暗里，从漫长的台阶上大步跳下。顺着微弱的感应灯光，他腾空跃起，准确地踢中了洞壁上凸起的石块。应急灯光砰地一声打开，警报声响起，精钢制成的铁栅从地上升起，从空中落下，从洞壁里伸出，封住了洞穴所有连通外界的入口，并在洞穴边缘超级电脑所在的区域隔绝出一个不到二十立方米的空间。  
“计划一失败！”他吼道，冲向洞穴那头缓缓落下的铁栅，一边猛扯着领口，解开破碎的披风。灰黑色的记忆纤维布片脱离了骨架，抖动着落在地上，像一片片羽毛。沾着血的羽毛。“他们已经进来了！”  
在铁栅即将触地的时候，他面朝下伏倒，滚了进去。这个动作严重牵扯到了他的伤口。他闷哼了一声，把汗湿的额头贴在了冰凉的地面上。疼痛让他出现了幻觉。伤口处的皮肤似乎在震动，裂开，有一个吱吱作响，运行到最大功率的电锯反复地轻触着他的背。他握紧拳头，还是无法将这种感觉赶出脑海。  
铁栅重重地落在地上，像一个巨大的笼子，把他罩在了里面。一对巨大的翅膀从洞穴上空的探照灯前掠过，在地上投下足有两米长的黑影。然后又是一对。大大小小的影子在地面上盘旋扇动，连续急促的呜鸣声彼此交叠着，越来越响。  
“枭怪（Man-Owl）！”他吼道，跪在地上剧烈地喘息着。背上狭长的伤口让他几乎无法直起身子，“他们进来了！”  
“冷静，利爪。”低沉的声音从黑暗里传来。两点蓝色的幽光逐渐变大，变得清晰，巨大的身形从控制台方向的黑暗里凸出——夜枭迈步走出，站到了灯光下。  
“做不到。”利爪说，半跪在地上，“很高兴你能及时赶回来，但是，就像无线电里说的那样，我被抓伤了。严重抓伤。这就是为什么我不想要那个该死的披风，我不想给会飞的敌人当活靶子！”血从他腰部支离破碎的，向外翻开的制服上滴落。  
他听起来有些过分亢奋。但是他正在渐渐迷失，他的视线模糊不清，所有的声音在他耳边嗡鸣，剧烈的疼痛和失血的眩晕已经麻痹了他的神智。他暴躁地叫喊着，试图保持清醒，但实际上他现在一心只想倒下，睡过去，服用足够剂量的止痛药。  
“站起来，战士！”夜枭命令道，“停止呻吟，去操纵超声波发射器。打开铁栅，让我出去迎战，按计划二行事。”  
“我做不到！”利爪抬起头，他的护目镜碎了，露出的一只眼睛里布满血丝。惨白的探照灯让他的眼睛的颜色像某种荧光颜料一样古怪又绚丽。他从紧咬的牙齿间吐出几个词来，“失血……我随时会……”  
“你必须做到。否则我就把你丢出去喂那些肉食鸟类。”夜枭冷硬地说道，“因为，一旦你失败，我们两个都会被他们撕碎，吃掉。我想你宁愿舍去等待他们的利爪撞破铁栅的痛苦。”  
利爪深吸了一口气，站起了身。他的脸色苍白，身体微微摇晃。低着头，他柔顺又空洞地回答道，“是，先生。”  
据此事件发生四年后的一天。  
这是理查德在哥谭警官学院学习的第一天。他站在狭小的金属架双层行军床边，皱着眉头，把领到的床单和枕头扔到了上铺。整个宿舍都散发着浓重的消毒水味。床单和他的新生制服一样，颜色灰暗，僵直刻板，看上去就非常不舒适。但是他能应付过来的。他想，这没什么大不了的，他在一个绕着整个世界旅行的马戏团帐篷里度过了自己的整个童年，只是一些廉价的床上用品而已，他可以忍受的。  
“嗨。你是新来的……”门口的方向传来了一声突兀的询问。  
他条件反射地向左边闪身，躲过了一双伸向自己肩膀的手。他回过头，看到那个金发的男孩悻悻地收回手，诧异地看着他，仿佛他是个怪胎。  
“唔，对不起。”理查德说，尴尬地笑了一下，“我有点反应过激——这里的气味实在不太让人舒心。”  
“啊。”他的室友说，“习惯这点就好，唔，格——”他凑近看了一眼床栏上的标签，“格雷森。比起遍地爬的蟑螂和被窝里的臭虫，你肯定会更喜欢这无毒无害的消毒剂，相信我。”  
“叫我理查德就好。”理查德说，看了一眼男孩的胸牌，“你是泰德·莱尔斯泰德吗？”  
“叫我泰德。”泰德说，伸出了右手，“你就是那个局长安排进来的插班生吧？”  
“你可以这么说。”理查德说，礼节性地和对方握了握手，“我通过了局长的个人入学面试——相信我，那可不是什么愉快的经历。我需要在入住后向局长报道，你知道在哪里能找到电话吗？”  
“你没听说吗？”泰德挑起了眉，夸张地张开双臂，似乎非常惊讶。他的声音大得有些刺耳，语调也极尽夸张，这让他显得有些疯疯癫癫的。“大家都在议论——高登局长家里出事了，不可能有空理你的，菜鸟。”  
理查德感到自己的胃沉了下去。“出了什么事？”他问道，呼出的气息有些颤抖。  
“他的女儿，警察局的心理分析师芭芭拉·高登。”泰德回答道，“她今天凌晨被小丑袭击了，就在她自己家里，中了一枪，正在医院抢救呢。”  
现在。  
“托马斯！”他大叫着，冲进古董钟背后的黑暗里，从漫长的台阶上大步跳下。“托马斯！”他几乎在咆哮。回声在整个地下洞穴里回荡，翅膀扑打的声音和撞击声从洞穴深处传来，他惊醒了某些正在沉睡的东西。  
探照灯在洞穴中央投下圆形的，巨大的白色光斑。他冲进那片光斑里，左右环顾，无止休地走来走去，挥舞着双手。他把红色帽衫的帽子从头上扯下，露出一张惊恐而扭曲的脸，汗湿的头发贴在额头上，双颊潮红，嘴唇惨白，仿佛才结束了一场漫长的赛跑。  
“托马斯！”  
没有人回答。  
他哀嚎起来，仿佛一只受伤的动物般抱着头，塌下身子跪在了光斑的正中。“我需要你。”他说，手掌撑地，自言自语一般快速地一遍又一遍重复着同一句话，“托马斯，托马斯，求你帮帮我，求你……”  
他的胸口发胀，心脏急促地跳动着，仿佛它即将不受控制地膨胀起来，炸开。或者会猛地掉落下去，无牵无挂地一直落下去，砸在地上，落进深渊里。他揪住自己右胸前的衣料，俯下身子蜷成一团。  
“托马斯！！！”他喊道，“托马斯！！！”  
一只手掌按在了他的肩膀上，用力轻缓，但足以让他颤抖的肌肉平息下来。他回过头，穿着黑色燕尾服的管家面无表情地俯视着他，另一只手里拿着一个移动电话。  
“托马斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德对着电话那头说，“我想您一定很高兴听到这个消息：理查德少爷刚刚回家了。对，我正在照顾他。我们会在庄园里等您。”  
“阿尔弗雷德……”理查德喃喃自语道，猛地垮了下去，仿佛被抽走了所有的力气。  
“好的，先生。好的。没问题。当然。路上小心。”管家对着电话不温不火地应承道，点了点头，然后挂掉了电话。理查德向着电话伸出到一半的手垂落了回去。他沉默地喘着气，维持着跪坐在地上的姿势，侧头垂眼看着管家依然按在他肩上的手。  
“托马斯老爷很生气。”阿尔弗雷德说，“非常生气，恐怕我得这么形容。您不该随随便便像那样自己跑出家门，然后两个月都不回来，少爷。”  
“他在哪儿？”理查德仿佛呼出一口气般问出这个问题，疲惫地倾身站起，动作缓慢定格，像个发条即将走尽的木偶。  
“他在回来的路上，少爷。”管家收回了手，“他也听说了发生在高登小姐身上的事。我很抱歉，少爷。让我给您准备些喝的吧，咖啡还是茶……”  
“我再也不会乱跑了。”理查德抬起头，轻声说。他的眼睛红肿，头发乱糟糟地竖起，支楞在额头上，“我再也不会了，告诉他，阿尔弗雷德。让他去找最好的医生，只要他能救芭芭拉，我永远也不会再跑了，不会了。”

Chapter 18  
这绝对是他有生以来最尴尬的一段旅途。理查德想，心中的一小部分由衷地希望小丑能够再次发动袭击，爆炸性的，惊天动地的，夜枭和利爪必须出马的那种——最好能就发生在此刻，此地。他闭上眼睛，等了五秒钟，再睁开，眼前还是一片透过滤光贴纸之后变得惨淡的日光。那虚伪的光芒毫无温度地投射在他的膝盖和手臂上，给车内一半的空间笼罩上一层不真实的光晕。  
“先生们，看来我们要迟到了。”阿尔弗雷德说，抬起眼睛从后视镜里审视着他们。  
“看来是这样的，阿尔弗雷德。”托马斯回答道。“真不凑巧。”  
他们的目的地倒不算太远。但他们出发得比原计划要晚了半个小时——于是正巧遇上了上班高峰期。这个时段罗伯特·凯恩纪念隧道拥堵得寸步难行，更别提最近哥谭实行了戒严——因为近几天连续升温的恐怖袭击和暴力事件。小丑又开始行动了。他的每一次攻击的目标千差万别，从街头混混到某个腐败的国会议员，或是警察局长的女儿。已经有上百人在袭击中受伤甚至死亡——整个城市人心惶惶。理查德抬起手，看了看手表，他们的车大概有五分钟完全没有挪动过轮子了。他无声无息地叹了口气，挪开视线，看向窗外。鸣笛声和咒骂声汇成一曲嘈杂无序的乐章，像一颗炸开的脏弹，伴随着收音机里播音员吐字清晰到令人厌烦的声音一起搅动着他的大脑。天空倒是挺蓝，悬浮着几朵雪白的，没头没脑的云，阳光直射在海面上，折射让污染物看起来不那么明显。这是一个让人愉快的天气，一个让人雀跃得不知所谓的天气。  
托马斯微微挪动了一下身子，靠得离他更近了一些。理查德有些不舒服地转了一下脖子，下定决心要把尽可能少的侧脸留给托马斯那个方向。  
“你还好吗？”托马斯低声问道，他的声音压得太低，似乎是怕惊走什么。也许托马斯觉得他睡着了。理查德想，他在试探他，想知道他有没有兴趣聊聊——聊什么？  
“我很好。”理查德回答道，没有动弹，维持着看向窗外的姿势。这个姿势在现在看来有些做作，他的脊背僵硬起来，却不愿回头。他已经受够了示弱。至少现在是受够了。  
托马斯又凑近了一些。理查德依然没有回头，但他能感受到。托马斯的吐息就在他的脖子上方，他身上的味道从上方向下覆压，弄得他喘不过气来。托马斯在他耳边低声地絮叨起来，仿佛想把某种东西倾倒出来，倒进他的脑子里。“我这一路上在想——我在想一些以前的事情。这段时间我一直在想那些事情。也许是太闲了。它们总是在我无所事事的时候蹦进我的脑海里——你还记得枭怪进攻庄园那晚吗？”托马斯低声问道，“大门被撕成了三片。庄园里一片狼藉，残枝断叶盖满了车道，还有那些东西的粪便。阿福花了三个月才彻底把花园恢复原状……”  
阿尔弗雷德半是痛苦半是抱怨地哼了一声。  
“我还记得。”理查德回答道，垂下了眼睛。他能从车窗玻璃上的反光里看见自己被阳光照亮的下半张脸和托马斯近在咫尺的肩膀。“人可很难忘记这种事情，托马斯。”  
“唔。”托马斯发出了一个近似于轻笑的声音。这是他能做到的最接近于表达爱意的方式了，理查德不无嘲讽地想道。“不过我记得更清楚的是其他的一些事情。”托马斯轻声说道。  
理查德猛地转过了头，他发现自己的鼻尖差点撞上托马斯的下巴，并因此而目光游移起来。“我知道你在说什么。”他有些恼火地说，“我现在不想谈那件事。”  
“好。”托马斯说，向后退了一点，“听你的。我不会再提这件事。”  
理查德转过头，继续看向窗外。车队终于开始移动，他打开窗户，让更多的噪音涌进来，真实的阳光灼烧在他的皮肤上，让他脸颊上微弱的红色看起来不那么奇怪。  
他当然知道托马斯想说什么。枭怪进攻的那一晚，他们原先的计划是由利爪闯入秘密实验室，将怪物的制造者和掌控者——朗斯多姆博士处理掉。与此同时夜枭会把群龙无首的枭怪一网打尽。然而朗斯多姆在紧急关头给自己注射了最新研制的血清，变身成为了怪物的一员，导致利爪的任务失败。利爪身受重伤，因此放松了警惕，在逃回巢穴的时候没有注意到跟踪者，直接把大批枭怪引进了庄园。  
这次任务几乎是个彻彻底底的失败。理查德想。庄园位置暴露，枭怪进入巢穴，而他因为失血过多几乎神志不清。听到他无线电呼救而赶回巢穴的夜枭却命令他继续战斗。他几乎以为他们无法撑过那一晚，但是他们做到了——超声波给那些和猫头鹰混合了DNA的怪物造成了意想不到的伤害，而夜枭也成功地反猎杀了领头的朗斯多姆博士，最后把枭怪逐个击落。  
他们从绝境里挣扎着反击，他们孤军奋战，从必败的局面反败为胜。他们赢了。这简直是史诗一般的胜利。但事实上，这一切关于胜利的细节都是托马斯在事后告诉他的。理查德记得更清楚的是自己背上那个巨大的伤口，几乎横贯他整个背部的抓伤。他在事后两个星期都没有办法正常洗澡。而且由于失血过多，他最终晕倒在了战斗的中途。  
在他晕倒的前一刻，他看到的景象是朗斯多姆正从背后扑向夜枭，而夜枭正纠缠于另一只枭怪的攻势里，完全没有意识到背后的危险。他想尖叫，告诉夜枭有危险，然而黑斑占据了他的视线，接着他倒在了地上，失去了知觉。  
“我只是想说。”托马斯在他背后轻声说，“我其实也不愿再提那件事，理查德。我只是想告诉你，你对我也同样重要。孩子。你不需要用任何东西来换取我的帮助，我会帮你，我会帮助所有你爱的人。”  
理查德闭上了眼睛。他看到一片血红，明亮的血红。  
“我明白。”他说，“只是，我现在真的不愿谈这个，托马斯。芭芭拉还没有醒，我什么也不想谈，真的。”  
他也当然会记得那件事后来的发展。当他醒来的时候，他在哭泣。他歇斯底里地哭泣，用一个十四岁男孩最不愿想象的方式哭泣着，咆哮着，尖叫着，从病床上弹起身来。他原本因为背上的伤口而面朝下地趴着，这样剧烈的动作差点让他翻下床去。床边的警铃响了起来，他尖叫着让某些看不到的东西闭嘴，滚开，让他见托马斯，天呐托马斯，托马斯，托马斯死了吗，不，不要拦着他，他要去救托马斯。  
所有人都无法让他平静下来，他的伤口重新裂开，输液袋掉在了地上。直到托马斯走进病房，他才停止了挣扎和尖叫。托马斯，他轻声说，坐在病床的正中央，动也不动，仿佛怕惊扰了什么，托马斯，你还活着。天呐，你还活着。感谢上帝，你还活着。  
托马斯把他掉在地上的被子捡了起来，铺在了他的腿上。  
“我永远都会在这里，理查德。”托马斯说，和他记忆里的声音重合在了一起，“为了你。”  
原谅我，孩子。托马斯说，我对你要求太苛刻。我不该说那些话，那些狠话——我绝对不会把你扔出去喂它们，绝对绝对不会——你晕倒了，这是我的错。  
不不不不不。理查德记忆里的自己摇着头，毫无原则地膜拜着托马斯的每一句话，不，托马斯，你做得对，你做得对。  
他能想象到自己当时的样子有多么难堪。满脸是泪，乞求着托马斯的每一句话，每一个吐息。他在醒来之前被一层又一层噩梦包裹着，枭怪扑向夜枭，血红色染上了蓝灰色的制服，他眼睁睁地看着他被撕裂，被啄食，面目全非。  
你不可以死。他说，你不会死。你是个超级恶棍，你永远不会死。  
你永远不会离开我，不会像我的父母那样，像瑞秋那样。不要离开我，不要。  
“芭芭拉小姐已经醒了。在今天凌晨的时候。”当他们终于到达哥谭医院的时候，那个托马斯专程用私人飞机从终极都会接来的主治医生告诉他们，“好消息是：她已经脱离了生命危险，目前的精神状态甚至可以说非常不错。但她依然需要休息，你们目前还不能进去看望她。”  
“坏消息是什么？”理查德死死盯住医生的眼睛，问道。  
“子弹击伤了她的脊椎。”医生说，“我们已经尽力了。内出血已经控制住了。但是子弹嵌在了受损的脊椎里，导致断骨永远无法愈合。”  
“请他妈的说英语。”理查德说。托马斯把手按在了他的肩膀上，好像担心他会在下一秒扑上去拗断对方的脖子，或者是别的什么。他没有动，他感到疲惫和虚弱，他想躺下，睡一觉，生一场大病，把所有的事情都忘掉……  
“她永远也不可能再站起来了。”医生说，摘下了眼镜。“我很抱歉。”  
半小时后。  
事实上，这才是他经历过最尴尬的旅途。理查德想。他把双手按在眼睛上，肘部支撑在膝盖上，维持着这个类似鸵鸟的姿势一言不发，仿佛这样就能够保存自己所有的信念。  
回程一路通畅，阳光明媚。车内的三个人一言不发。  
他们甚至没有见到芭芭拉。  
“她会好起来的。”在汽车驶入庄园大门的时候，托马斯说，“我会找到更好的医生。”  
“你给了我另一个杀掉刚才那个庸医的理由。”理查德说，深吸了一口气，无法克制地自言自语起来，“老天，我竟然在她遇袭的前一天晚上放了她的鸽子。我们约好要在我去警官学院之前好好地享受一个自由的夜晚的——我们还说好要在我拿到毕业证书的时候一起去圣地亚哥度假……”  
“停止自责。”托马斯强硬地说，“你不是那个打伤她的人。”  
“你不明白！”理查德说，指尖因为用力而曲起，但是他依旧没有把头抬起来。他咬紧牙关，再次深吸了一口气，把即将脱口而出的话咽了回去。  
你不明白。他想。芭芭拉是一个局外人，她对我们的疯狂故事一无所知。她甚至相信司法系统能够维护社会的运作——她不该受到这样的折磨。  
她不该认识我。理查德想，她该活在她的世界里，而不是他的，他那个虚伪，可怕，嘶吼尖叫着的碎片世界。  
在她遇袭的前一晚，红头罩搅乱了他的计划。  
我有话要和你说。那个臭小子说，站在人群里。我知道你想杀了我，你可以试试。  
他足足追了五个街区，红头罩还是没有露出一丝破绽。  
做你的女孩一定注定要心碎。红头罩说。坐在天台的边缘，居高临下地看着他。因为你不可能把你的爱分给她。他不会允许。  
就在这个时候，他意识到自己已经错过了和芭芭拉的约会。  
“你没有告诉我你参加了警官学院。”托马斯说，声音缓和下来，没有责备的意味。他停顿了一下，然后说道，“我不希望你做这么辛苦的工作，你知道的。”  
“有很多很多事情我都没有告诉你。我离家出走了，记得吗？”理查德说，叹了口气，“托马斯。你大概没有意识到，但我已经不再是你回忆里的那个孩子了。”他抬起头，知道自己的样子极度可怕，他知道托马斯会皱起眉，不动声色地考虑着如何安抚他，操控他，让他继续乖乖听话，注意身体，没心没肺地活下去，像只玻璃瓶里的金鱼。  
“我永远会听从你的命令。”他说，“无论它们是否致命，或是愚蠢。”  
“我也不会再离开了。”他说，直视着托马斯的眼睛，那双温存却冰冷的蓝色眼睛。横过眼睛的伤疤显得陈旧，像是他们经年累月的纠葛一般，“我答应过你。我不会再跑了，永远也不会。”  
“但是。”他说，“我不再会祈求你永生不死，不再会匍匐于你的脚下，希冀着你永远的庇护。那个从噩梦里惊醒，愿意放弃一切去救你的男孩已经不存在了。我已经长大了，托马斯。”  
“所以，我有了其他的人。”他说，“一些很重要的人。一些我知道如果我再漠视他们必然会为此后悔终生的人。从今天开始，我要陪伴在他们身边。”  
他笑了起来，“真可笑，托马斯。知道吗，我总是用你我之间的问题去烦扰他们。我满脑子都是你，都是夜枭和利爪，都是我操蛋的生活。我向每个人诉苦，把自己当成那个世界上最可怜最倒霉的家伙。我现在终于知道自己简直是个混蛋。”  
“为我高兴吧，托马斯。”他说，眼前模糊一片，“我长大了。”

Chapter 19  
“和我说说你小时候的事情。”理查德说，“我发现自己对此几乎一无所知——你很少谈起。”  
“咳。”芭芭拉的手指轻柔地敲打着他的掌心。她挪动了一下身子，红色的发丝在白色的枕头上滑动，“我，恩。实在是没什么好说的。我的亲生父母去世得很早，我对他们没有什么印象。”  
理查德直起身子，把椅子拖得近了些。芭芭拉微笑着看向他，面色苍白，眼睛红肿，嘴唇惨白。她看上去糟糕透了。但是阳光正巧落在她的枕边，她陷在一堆白色蓬松的织物里，被金色的光芒点缀得像个天使。  
如果没有那些针管和滴滴作响的仪器的话。  
“我想听。”他抬着眼睛，急切而又颇带讨好意味地说，“我想知道你在遇到我之前有过什么样的生活，芭布斯。”  
“你——想知道我的一切小秘密。”芭芭拉拖长了声调，说，“不行，坏小子，我可没那么笨。”  
“我们总该谈点什么。”理查德摇了摇头，捏了捏女孩的手指，“我等了将近一个星期才能见你——我想让你开心，而不是在你旁边呆坐一个下午然后满心失落地回到家里。”  
“那就谈谈你自己。”芭芭拉说，“警官学院怎么样？我喜欢听你讲自己的事情。”  
“不，没有什么警官学院了。”理查德摇了摇头，“托马斯逼我退了学。我还是想听你——”  
“你的马戏团呢？”芭芭拉打断了他，“你在找老爸开后门之前曾经说过你想回马戏团，继续经营父母的生意——那进行得怎么样了？”  
“那是一场灾难。”理查德说，“我父母的事情之后，我把整个马戏团托付给了托马斯。毕竟我当时才十二岁——而他接手之后，把几乎整个马戏团都换了血。我在一个月前去了一趟芝加哥，赶上了他们在北美的最后一场演出。你能想象吗——我坐在熟悉的座位上，面对着熟悉的布景，看着我父母的马戏团里面上演着一场莫名其妙的怪胎秀——参加表演的人没有一个是我认识的。而且他们糟糕透了，从任何意义上来说。”  
“我很抱歉。”芭芭拉说，耸起眉头，温和地看着他，反握住了他的手腕。  
“还好他没有把帐篷换掉。”理查德说，叹了口气，“那些巨大的老帐篷，每个都有将近二十年的历史了——这是唯一能让我认出格雷森马戏团的东西了。”  
“那么，我猜你是不会再回去做空中飞人了？”  
“是的。没错。”  
“恩。当然了。”  
他们陷入了沉默。芭芭拉的手指冰凉，大概是因为输液的缘故。她凝视着他，纹丝不动，仿佛一副美丽的画像。她有一瞬间看上去迷惑而惊恐，接着她的眼睛微微睁大了。  
“芭芭拉？”  
芭芭拉眨了一下眼睛，一滴眼泪几不可见地从她的眼角掉落下来。她深吸了一口气，抬起没有扎针的那只手遮住了眼睛。“对不起，迪克。”她说，无措地摇着头，发丝在枕头上摩擦着，膨胀开来，“我还没有准备好——我还没有真正接受这一切——我只是——我刚才只是想换个姿势躺着，却发现无论我怎么努力也做不到。我感觉不到我的腿——我吓坏了。对不起。”  
理查德站起身，想走上前抱住她，求她不要再哭泣，但是他不能。芭芭拉甚至不能靠自己坐起身来。而他不能碰她，不能压到她的伤口，或是压到那些管子。  
他只能手足无措地站在那里，看着她绝望地啜泣起来。  
“帮帮我。”她哀嚎道，不知是对着他，还是对着某个不知名的神明，“求你。”  
现在。  
他站在那个陈旧的仓库门前。金属卷帘门上有一个巨大的，拙劣的，用喷漆画成的笑脸，被包围在无数个大小不一的哈字中间。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。那些怪诞的紫色字符无声地大笑着，歪歪扭扭地爬满了他的整个视线。他抬起头，左右扫视了一下，估算起整栋建筑物的占地面积。这是一个有很多年历史的老仓库，也许比他的年纪还要大。他曾看过这种仓库的平面图——它不像个仓库，而像个巨大的，没有窗户的室内迷宫。  
“你确定他在这里？”夜枭的声音从通话器那头传来。  
“你可以自己来看一眼。”利爪回答，“比小丑还要小丑。真不敢相信我们之前会漏掉这个地方。多谢了芭芭拉的情报。”  
“我不会这么早下定论。她试图给一个拿着枪的，闯进自己家门的疯子做心理侧写。”夜枭说，“情报的真实度有待考证。”  
“她别无选择。”利爪嘶声反驳道，“小丑试图杀了她！她为自己赢得了时间。她甚至从那个疯子那里问出了有价值的情报——她做得很好。”  
“我很尊敬高登小姐。”夜枭回答，“我只是不相信小丑会把自己的基地地址透露给任何人，尤其是警察局长的女儿，一个犯罪心理咨询师。”  
“他以为他能杀了她。”利爪说，恼火地提高了嗓音，“他大意了，这是我们的优势！”  
“不要轻举妄动。”夜枭说。“我还有五分钟就到，我们一起行动。夜枭结束通话。”  
他能听出夜枭在皱眉。利爪想，关掉了通讯器。五分钟后某人的屁股要被狠狠踢一脚了。他在面具下面做了个鬼脸。  
“哦，我的耳朵和胡子。”一个声音从他的头顶上方传来，“太好了，我没有迟到。”  
利爪猛地抬起头，正巧看到红头罩从墙壁上倒吊下来，头朝下悬在半空中，滑稽地张开着一只手臂，仿佛在表演某种拙劣的歌剧。他没有耳朵也没有胡子，只有一个光秃秃的，发亮的红色头盔。  
“小丑在哪？”利爪弹起身，摆出了进攻的姿势。他紧绷着肌肉，用余光环顾整个区域。他确信自己随时可以跳起，割断那根缠在红头罩脚踝固定器上的缓冲绳，或者逃离一个陷阱。  
“我们都是疯子。”红头罩大笑起来。“你真的相信他会暴露自己的行踪？”  
“这么说，这是一个圈套。”利爪冷静地回答道，“你的后援在哪里？”  
“后援？”红头罩说，侧过了头，在自己的头盔上按了一下，然后把它摘了下来，“没有什么后援，利爪。我只是来顺手救一下你而已。”

芭芭拉的情绪失控终于开始好转。她开始微笑，主动叙说自己的身体状况。理查德走进病房的时候她坐在床边的轮椅上看一本书。在看到他之后她把书合上了，很自然地塞进了枕头下面。  
“乡村生活参考指南？”理查德说，“那个庸医说得没错，你确实是性情大变。”  
“我只是想看些虚无缥缈的东西。”芭芭拉滑稽地扯了一下嘴角，说，“这对我的情绪控制有好处。托马斯没有来送你？”  
“他最近不在。”理查德回答，“我们今天不谈那家伙。你的轮椅用得怎么样了？”  
“唔，只要没有人从侧面撞我。”芭芭拉说，“我还是可以搞定的。迪克，我看了报纸——我知道我不应该看的，抱歉，护士把它藏了起来，但是我还是找到了——小丑没有被抓住，他给我的信息是个圈套。说真的，我感觉很糟糕。”她小心翼翼地停顿了一会儿，深呼吸了一下，然后继续说道，“我怕我会控制不住，但我做得挺好。我很希望他能被抓住，也许我的期望太高了。我希望他能躺在这里，感受我的痛苦，每一分每一秒，而不是哈哈狂笑着继续逍遥法外。”  
理查德站在原地，握紧了拳头，有几分钟完全不知道该说些什么。某种东西在他的喉管处翻涌，他想尖叫，想怒吼。他觉得自己即将崩溃，溃散在地上，变成一堆无法行动的残骸。他想把一切告诉芭芭拉，祈求她像什么都没有发生一般安抚他，治愈他，救救他。但是他不能。芭芭拉是他拥有的一切了，他唯一仅存的东西，最后一根千疮百孔的支柱。  
“我明白你的感受。”理查德嘶哑着勉强说道，他的眼睛像是正在被火灼烧一般模糊不清，滚烫而肿痛。“我也失去了非常非常重要的东西。那种感觉像是……像是有人用尖刀把你的心脏挖去了一块。”他机械而苦涩地述说着，重复着某一段在他梦中永恒回响的话，“仅有复仇能让这一切暂时平息下来，让那缺失一块变得不那么重要。因为你知道你再也无法补回它，但至少你让偷走它的人付出了代价。”  
“迪克。”芭芭拉忧心忡忡地叫他，“有件事情我一直想告诉你，我在警察局当心理咨询师的那段时间，我接触到了一些老档案……”她迟疑不决地避开他的视线，双手环住自己，做出某种防护式的抵抗姿势来，仿佛接下来即将说出的话会深深地刺伤什么，“我，我不知道该怎么把这件事告诉你。迪克，那个发生在你家人身上的惨剧……很可能并不……”  
理查德并没有让芭芭拉说完她的句子，事实上，他也几乎不知道她在说些什么。此刻他并不在乎那个陈年累月的老故事，一点也不。“一切都会好的。”他突兀地说，蹲下身，抱住了芭芭拉，“一切都会好的。我向你保证，芭布斯。我们会抓住小丑那个婊子养的，我会亲手解决他。”他絮絮叨叨地承诺，“我会替你复仇。再也不会有人敢对这个城市的体系胡作非为，夜枭会再次掌控局面，一切都会好的。”  
他吻了一下芭芭拉的额头。  
“夜枭死了。”芭芭拉说，担忧地举起手碰了碰他的脸颊，“那个老城区仓库的爆炸事件——他死了，他的披风——”  
“他没有。”理查德说，维持着微笑，“他只是，消失了。就像他之前经常做的那样。”  
“你明天就能出院了。”他雀跃地抿起嘴，“看，我说得没错吧。一切都会变好的。”  
昨晚。  
“当你说——你是在救我，的时候。”利爪昏昏沉沉地开口道，因为反应迟缓而拖长着声音，依然闭着眼睛，“你是指——给我下药，然后绑架？”  
“不用谢。”红头罩的声音从他身边传来。利爪费力地朝着声音的方向转过头去，睁开双眼。即使已经做好了心理准备，他依然被强光刺激得眯起了眼睛。他躺在地上，双手双脚被捆得严严实实，暴露在一辆重型机车的车前灯下。  
他的面具被摘掉了。  
“你面具上的保险系统弄得我有些手忙脚乱。”红头罩说，“我很佩服——我是发自内心的。它就摆在你旁边，原谅我，我比较喜欢坦诚相见。”  
“Fuck。”利爪咒骂道，扭动着手臂试图解开绳结，“你想怎么样？”  
“夜枭死了。”红头罩说。他站在车灯边，依靠在车上，是一个黑色的，滑稽的影子，“他已经死了。你从现在开始必须接受这一点：只要他走进那间仓库，他将必死无疑。”  
“什么？”利爪摇了摇头，轻蔑地嘲笑道，“你的脑子有问题吗。”  
“小丑的计划。不过我救了你。因为你是可操控的那个。”红头罩无视他，继续说道，“而且你年轻，强壮。你值得活下去。”  
“你真的认为夜枭会被一个仓库杀掉？”  
“当然，你就被一个头盔打倒了。”红头罩说，“啊，不要生气，只是个玩笑。那不仅是一个仓库，理查德，那是一个潜伏在仓库里的最新进化版本亚摩卓。”他倚靠在车上，换了个姿势，“他不可能打败那个机器人。而且，这个仓库里存放着成吨的TNT。”  
“什么？”利爪叫了起来，“你他妈在说什么！”  
“我在说，我救了你一命。请记住这事和小丑无关。”红头罩说，俯下身子，居高临下地看着他，“我只是很喜欢看你失魂落魄的样子。而且你还是韦恩企业的继承人（咳，我还在考虑要不要把这件事告诉小丑）。”  
“哦，对了。”红头罩说，“你听到警笛声了吗？”  
他停顿了几秒钟，仿佛想让利爪仔细地聆听一番。  
“刚才老城区的一个旧仓库爆炸了。”他说，“我在你醒来之前就替你把通讯器打开了，夜枭有没有联系你？”  
“你在说谎。”利爪说，剧烈地挣扎起来，“你他妈一定在说谎。”  
“好吧，好吧，看来这个话题让你有些情绪失控。我们还是来谈谈那个女孩吧。”红头罩说，“趁你还没有彻底疯掉，也没有解开我的绳结。她最近还好吗？创伤后遗症？知道吗，这一切其实是她的主意。是她想杀掉夜枭，而不是我们——真是个疯姑娘，不是吗？”  
“我要杀了你。”利爪咆哮道，“我他妈一定要杀了你。”

Chapter 20  
亲爱的理查德：  
当你看到这封信的时候，我大概已经离开了。不要试图去找我，也不要失魂落魄，你该为我祝福。你该为我高兴。  
我一直想告诉你——认识你是发生在我身上最美好的一件事情。  
你聪明，幽默，充满孩子气，但是又非常可靠。你总让我觉得自己无比重要，因为你是如此珍视我。你对我来说就像一个弟弟，一个我从未有过的弟弟。我承认，我经常试图在你身上寻找詹姆斯二世的影子，你们都同样偏执和敏感。但你始终是不同的。迪克，你是那个受到世界挤压和伤害的孩子，你质问，迷茫，反抗，但你没有自暴自弃，变成一个疯疯癫癫的少年犯。这是最让我欣慰的一点。你长大了，成为了一个男人，并且决定坚定地走自己的道路。你决定去上警官学院的时候，我真的为你骄傲。我多么希望你不要退出，继续坚持下去，完成我们当初讨论的那个计划——不要再让任何人站在你和你自己的理想中间，不要再屈服于任何外力，遵循自己的心，男人。我真迫不及待地想看看你毕业的那一天，戴上警徽，穿上制服，你会是什么样子。  
但是，再见了！  
我很遗憾，我不能再目睹你接下来的成长。你知道这个世界是怎么一回事。一个完美无缺的世界，竞争和淘汰的世界，弱肉强食的世界。在我失去双腿的那一刻，我便注定再也不可能在这个世界上立足，不仅是字面意义上的立足。你见识过这一切，我们每个人每天都在经历这一切：每一个看到我的人都会嘲笑我，欺侮我，占我的便宜。因为我无法反抗。因为我就在那里，像一只待宰的羊羔。想要无视我和抹杀我无比容易，想要帮助我却很费劲。  
我需要别人的帮助才能活下去，这让我成为了一个彻彻底底的弱者。  
我无法忍受这一点，迪克。真的。我从未和你谈论起我的童年，因为我总是不知道该如何告诉你——我是怎样一个可怕的，糟糕的人，而你需要一个强有力的精神支撑，你不需要一个心理扭曲的引导人，而需要一个怀抱。  
但是，我还是必须面对这个事实，这个你早晚都要知道的事实：我是一个糟糕的人，迪克。当我的母亲在车祸中去世之后，我的父亲开始酗酒，夜不归宿。他很少露面，总是醉醺醺的，向自己看到的每一个人恶声恶气地讨钱，好再次回到酒吧醉生梦死。大部分时候他都对我视若无睹。除非我正好出现在他面前，而他又正处在急需酒精麻醉的痛不欲生中。他会让我滚开，但他不会打我，因为我是他的宝贝女儿，他妻子留给他的唯一东西。  
我恨透了他，迪克。他让我每天提心吊胆，他把家里所有的钱都拿走，让我饿着肚子一个人度过漫漫长夜。我知道我在哥谭有一个亲戚，詹姆斯叔叔，每年都会来参加家族聚会的那个。他是个好人，而且他很喜欢我。  
所以有一天晚上，当我父亲走进卧室，栽倒在床上昏睡过去的时候，我大哭起来，冲出家门，拍打着邻居的门，喊着救命，爸爸他打我，你们帮帮我，求你们，救命！  
我的小阴谋奏效了。警察带走了他。我身上的伤痕非常真实可信，而他又醉得什么也记不起来。很快他就被剥夺了监护权，而我顺理成章地来到了哥谭，我唯一的亲人那里。詹姆斯叔叔收养我的那天，我父亲在监狱里因为斗殴事件去世了。他这种案底的人在监狱里总是很容易受到攻击。  
这件事会像鬼魂一般始终紧跟着我，提醒我是怎样一个人。我从未有一天对此后悔。我明白我需要什么，并且我不怕为此而堕落，而伤害他人。因为我痛恨做一个任人摆布的弱者，生活在阴影之下，提心吊胆，每一天都得过且过——我决不愿过这种生活。我宁愿出卖我最爱的人，也不要再回到这种生活里。  
对双方坦诚应该是一段感情的底线。现在我终于说出了我隐瞒的历史，也许你也该告诉我，你都有什么秘密，利爪。  
好吧，我承认，我知道你和托马斯的秘密已经有一段时间了。但我不会出卖你。绝不会。理查德，你无法想象我有多么爱你。我多么希望你能平安，幸福地活下去，而不是像我当年一样，活在某个人的阴影里。所以我替你做了决定，就像当年一样，我想让你自由，我想让你得到更好的。  
只要托马斯依然活着，你就永远不可能真正自由。  
你无法想象当我知道格雷森马戏团惨剧的真相时我有多么惊讶，迪克。警察局的秘密档案记录了他们和夜枭勾结行动的所有日期和事件。哦，上帝，我依然无法相信，但这是真的，迪克。是夜枭。是夜枭杀了你的所有亲人！托马斯是个疯子，他仅仅是想得到你，却不惜以这种方式——而我竟然放任他在这些年里用他那可怕的控制欲逐渐侵蚀你的灵魂。  
我必须拯救你。我知道一旦夜枭发现我知道了他的秘密，他必然不会容忍我继续留在你身边。因此我用了一种更加极端和疯狂的方式来分开你们——我主动联络小丑。我告诉他我可以帮助他欺骗夜枭，让夜枭钻进他的圈套。但是他是个疯子——我该知道和疯子做交易的下场。每时每刻我都在回想着我的决定，我愚蠢的决定。我以为我会得到一切我想要的，但是小丑痛恨被人利用——他才是那个侧写了我的人。他看透了我的一切。我所付出的只不过是与恶魔交易的代价。但现在再纠缠于这些已经于事无补，一场经典的悲剧已经彻底完成。我恨他让我再也无法行走，但我也感激他让你再也不必受夜枭的控制——我总算还是得到了我想要的东西。  
是时候遵循我最开始的决定，搬走。离开这个城市。  
也许我会找到一个荒无人烟的地方，一些善良的人，一个平凡自在的未来。我并不奢求你的谅解，但我还是恳求你，请为我祝福吧。

珍重，理查德。  
永远爱你的　芭芭拉·高登。  
那是一封从未寄出的信件。信封上写着收信人的名字，除此之外再无其他。阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，背对着失去理智正冲着所有人大吼大叫着的理查德少爷，把曾经属于芭芭拉·高登的那张病床枕头下的信封放进了大衣的口袋里。  
有些事情理查德少爷永远不需要知道。他必须确保这一点。  
现在。  
黑色的手套在伞柄上摩挲着，曲起并拢的食指和中指和门板发出了沉闷的撞击声。  
黑衣的陌生人再次敲了敲门。他耐心地等待着，雨水从门口的遮雨棚末端滴下，落在他的帽檐上，从他的大衣上滑下，撞进积水里。这是一栋古旧的二层乡村式建筑，剥落得看不出原来颜色的墙纸上刻画着乱糟糟的涂鸦，窄小的正门上装着纱网，抬起头就能看到墙皮剥落后露出的腐蚀严重的木质结构。  
一盏灯亮了起来，然后传来了轮胎在老地板上滚动的吱呀声。过了大概五分钟后，门后终于传来了门锁转动的声音。“谁……？”一个半梦不醒的声音顺着一颗盖着乱糟糟红发的头一起绕过了门板，探了出来。  
“高登小姐。”陌生人说，从怀里掏出了一把手枪。  
“哦，天呐！”  
门被猛地撞开，橡胶轮胎在地板上猛地转动，一连串的东西掉在地上，发出惊天动地的声音。  
枪响了，火光一闪即逝，烟和火药味被雨水隔绝在门厅里，纱网门被打穿了一个巨大的，冒着火星的洞。第二枪很快响起，女人的尖叫声短促又绝望，重物猛然倒地的声音，然后一切重归了平静。  
陌生人把枪收回了大衣的口袋里。  
他在口袋里摸索了一会儿，拿出了一只手机。绕过地上女孩已经静止不动的身体，他摘下手套和尚在滴水的帽子，放在门口的衣帽架上。然后他拿起手机，被沼泽地湿气浸得苍白浮肿的手指在屏幕上熟练地按了几下，拨了一个号码。  
“理查德。”陌生人说，语气温和，“嗨。没错，是我。我知道你一定很惊讶。”  
他看着地上女孩扭曲的，被头发覆盖的侧脸，用湿淋淋的靴子踢开侧翻压倒在她大腿上的轮椅，然后把她翻了过来，正面朝上。  
“你还好吗？”他低声说，“你大概想知道我这些天去了哪里——我不能告诉你，我亲爱的男孩。但我保证，我会很快回来，回到你的身边。”  
他停顿了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“我爱你。”他轻声说，“如果分离让我明白了什么，那就是我爱你。”  
“我非常爱你”他说，“你无法想象。”  
他走进女孩的卧室，拿起她梳妆镜前的口红。在踏出门的前一刻，他犹豫了片刻。  
然后他折返回去，拿起了床边的相册。  
芭芭拉·高登微笑着，倚靠在深色头发的年轻人怀里。光线从正前方打下，理查德弯起的眼睛一半被阳光衬得透明，另一半像是蓝莓汁滴进蜂蜜里，深邃得浓稠而又甜蜜。  
他把照片从相框里取出。大衣上的水沾湿了照片的一角。他该把它脱下的。  
他把照片从中撕开。女孩的那一半被他揉成了一团，丢在了地上。  
他又打了一个电话。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”他说，“给高登局长打那个电话。”  
他聆听了一会儿，然后点了点头。远处隐隐传来了尖叫声，他挂掉电话，走下楼，用口红和白色，绿色和紫色的喷绘颜料以及地板上芭芭拉·高登尚未僵硬的尸体完成了这个谎言。  
接着他头也不回地走出了大门，向二楼的窗户里丢进了一个东西。圆球形的炸弹撞碎玻璃，在落地的刹那爆炸，房子的西南角像是被撑破的气球般炸开了。连续不断的爆炸像是雷声，自远而近响成一片。而火光映红了天空，燃烧着的木条四处飞溅，火炭的味道和水分蒸发的气味一起融进了沼泽地的泥沼气息中。  
陌生人摘下了帽子，露出一张英俊而阴冷的脸。他捡起被爆炸撞击得飞出房屋的伞，撑开，向着沼泽的方向走去。雨滴凌乱地飞散着，打湿了他的脸颊，让他看起来有些病弱。  
他看上去无比疲惫。  
停靠在水边的飞行器嗡鸣着升起，舱门打开，智能系统的电子音问道，“您要去哪里？”  
“回家。”陌生人说。

Chapter 21  
“您真的不要吃点什么吗，理查德少爷？”管家背对壁炉站立着，像一根背光设立的细长路标，暗示着某个彼此心照不宣的方向。理查德不发一言地端坐在扶手椅上，决意让沉默和炉火延续下去。即使现在已经是三月份了。  
“您今晚需要外出吗？”管家锲而不舍地询问，试图从年轻的主人口中逼问出他的些微想法来。尽管他始终不予回答，继续在纸上写写画画，管家还是执意步步紧逼，好像必须得到些指示不可。“也许我该提前帮您准备好服装和用具？”  
理查德终于无法忍受地俯身把钢笔重重插进了墨水瓶里，接着挥动手臂把书桌上所有的东西都扫到了地上。  
“我该死的，不想，出去。”理查德一字一顿地说。“我只想一个人呆着。”  
阿尔弗雷德无声地叹了口气，瘦长的身影折成两截，他弯下腰捡拾起地上的文件和纸张。墨水把一切都弄得脏兮兮的，地毯上因此留下了一块黑色的污迹。但理查德阴沉地紧闭嘴巴，不准备道歉，也不愿意再重申自己想独自一人的意愿。他看了整整一天的报表和账目，却还是对于如何管理韦恩企业一无所知。他甚至搞不明白托马斯的公司们都在干什么。如果他有哪怕一次认真对待过托马斯那无数次的关于让他参与公司管理的提议就好了——但事实上是，在某个模糊了的时间点往后，大概在是十五岁和十六岁之中的某一个岁数，他突然而彻底变成了一个混蛋。他从来就不是个甜心宝贝，也不曾赞同过托马斯的任何一个关于他教育的提议。他仅仅是在恶劣乖戾的道路上越走越远，似乎这座城市本身在短短的几年里已经将他曾经有过或是几乎有过的所有纯真善良都彻底排挤在外。他做出了自己的选择。他把大把的时间花去追逐女孩，参加俱乐部，和所谓的朋友们到处惹事生非。他颇具耐心地用虚度自己所有时间的方式来惹托马斯生气，试探他是否真的在意自己。他逼着托马斯一次次解决他惹下的麻烦，然后用撒娇示好把一切都掩盖过去。他渴望着托马斯，在每天晚上幻想着他赤身裸体的模样——他并不是没见过托马斯的裸体，他只是当时尚未把那样的景象和情色联系到一起。而当托马斯知道了他的心思之后，他再也没能有一丝一毫的窥视机会。  
当他长大之后，一切都变了。他不再是那个满心满意装着托马斯的小男孩。他的心里留出一个空位，需要更多的东西来填满。他开始想要托马斯，想得发疯，而这是托马斯唯一不愿给他的东西。这种渴望原本隐藏得极深，但那次意外的求爱后一切都不得不被摆上了台面。他再也没有对托马斯提过任何关于性的要求，他的自尊不允许他这么做。他只是拒绝托马斯所有的提议，并用恶劣的行径来回报他。他等待着托马斯说出真心的那一天，他确信当他得到他想要的，到那时候他必然会重新做个乖孩子。他们追逐角力，互相算计，直到达到某种平衡——两个人都在心满意足中尚有所图谋。他不停换女朋友，有时候是男朋友。他在托马斯的床上和女孩做爱，在托马斯的车后座里让男友替他手淫，而托马斯就坐在副驾驶的座位上。他喜欢看托马斯皱眉强忍怒火的表情，他甚至觉得这很性感。托马斯在饱受折磨之后所流露出的片刻软弱和恳求让他确信自己是被宠爱着的，而他从托马斯的肢体语言中读出的嫉妒和欲望支撑他继续面对他们每一个莫名其妙而又剑拔弩张的会面。这就是他需要的全部东西。他很少在达成目的之后再过问那些男孩女孩的事情，他甚至没有和他们中的任何一个再有过联系。他找过一个和托马斯很像的男人，仅仅一次。他把那个男人带进托马斯的办公室，让他在托马斯的座位上给他口交。但他的裤子还挂在腿弯上，托马斯就出现在他面前。他被提着领子扔到了一边，接着被托马斯用自己的大衣裹得只剩眼睛。那个他找来的老男人几乎被活活打死，如果他没有为他求情的话。他仅仅是不想看到死亡的丑恶模样出现在一个和托马斯极其相似的家伙身上——无论如何也不想。那是唯一一次他看到托马斯在公开场合动怒。托马斯，而不是夜枭。之后为了摆平媒体收买目击者，福克斯那个老家伙可费了一番功夫——不管如何，托马斯完美的形象必须维持不变。至于他是否把被监护人的情人送进了重症监护室似乎相比而言不值一提。  
当他离家出走之后，他糜烂的私生活才总算告一段落——他找到了更有效的方式来伤害托马斯。彻底失去他必然比仅仅失去他的心或是肉体更可怕。托马斯吓得屏气歇声，不敢妄动，直到一个月后才敢寄来信件示好，请求见他一面。那一晚他让托马斯等了整整一夜，当天空泛白的时候他才出现在约定的地点，而托马斯依然站在那里等他。  
那次他下定了决心要羞辱托马斯一番，因此他告诉那个在冬夜里站了一宿，嘴唇发紫，眉毛上带着细屑冰霜的男人，他永远不会再回去。如果托马斯依然决意用自己方式来对待他们的感情，那他宁愿离开。  
他人生中第一次为自己的所作所为感到后悔。他的行为在现在看来简直幼稚到了极点。他像个跳梁小丑般用不可思议的愚行赢得关注，并为此洋洋自得。托马斯像个成年人一样包容了他所有的一切叛逆行径，并且一直愿意原谅他，接受他的疯狂和无知。托马斯拒绝他仅仅是出于爱意，出于对他的关心和对他们关系的重视。他一直明白这一点，可被拒绝的羞辱让一切都被蒙蔽上一层扭曲的虚像。他不愿等待，不愿争取，而只想通过无理取闹让别人筋疲力尽，委曲求全地答应他的一切不合理要求。  
而当托马斯死后，他才发现自己对于托马斯一无所知。不仅如此，他还发现自己一直不甘示弱地挡在所有疯子和杀手前面，充当着伤害托马斯的角色。而他竟然宣称他爱托马斯。  
“我要出去走走。”他最终无法忍受地站起身来。苦恼和愧疚像是荒草在他的胸腹间疯狂生长，逐渐掩盖过了所有的悲痛。他甚至恨起芭芭拉来。他知道这一切都不是芭芭拉的错，她只是误解了他和托马斯的关系，并且出于纯粹的关心试图帮助他。但这依然抹杀不了她谋杀托马斯的事实——不。他按住额头，真正的凶手是小丑。是小丑杀了夜枭，而不是芭芭拉。芭芭拉所做的只是任何一个头脑发晕，遭遇了灾难和痛苦的人会做的事情——她向疯狂屈服了，暂时摈弃知觉和思维，而让本能主宰了一切。  
然而这一切都无法扭转托马斯的死。他甚至从未想过这个问题，尽管他真的应该考虑到托马斯的确会死——他并不真的是一个恶魔，而是一个毫无超能力的人类。并且，托马斯比他年长很多，即使是相安无事地度过他们的时光，托马斯也会比他更快地老去和死亡。而他们不仅仅是两个普通人而已——他们在每天晚上秘密地参与并掌控这个城市的黑暗面，作为夜枭和利爪。他们总有一天会死。死在战斗中，死在床上，或是死在彼此的手下。  
当钟声响起的时候理查德恰好转过身，从花园路拐进了犯罪小巷。暖湿的风从巷子尽头吹来，把他的风衣撑得鼓鼓涨涨。他迈步向巷口走去，直到黑暗彻底地吞没了他，脚下的石道也几不可见。他闭上眼睛，蹲下身来，最终在夜枭死后的第三个月为他的死亡痛哭出声。  
“再不会有利爪。”他对不断膨胀的黑暗中不可知的一切低语，“如果没有夜枭。”  
他依然记得他成为利爪的那一晚，夜枭带他到这里。灰蓝色巨大的翎羽隐没在巷子无声无息的黑暗中，夜枭低声地诉说着他的故事，而利爪皱起眉，从勺子里舔着他的冰淇淋，对一切都满不在乎。  
“我杀了他。”夜枭指向某个地方，“他就倒在那里。他在挣扎，叫我的名字，而我朝着他的头又开了一枪，因为他已经没救了。”  
“你杀了你弟弟？”利爪睁大眼睛，接着后退了一步。他看向夜枭，似乎是第一次见到他，某种恐惧连同着遭受欺瞒的不满在黑暗中滋生，“你之前从没和我说过！”  
“利爪。”夜枭叫他的名字，接着冷风从他身后滑过，他被巨大的黑影逼到了墙角。利爪颤抖起来，手里的冰淇淋翻到在地上，画出一条黏糊的曲线。紧接着夜枭却没有对他做任何可怕的事情——他仅仅是像平常那样把他抱起，像是抱起一叠旧餐布一样轻松。  
“我想让你看到我诞生的地方。”夜枭在他耳边低语，声音诡秘而沉重，“因为你是这个世界上我最重视的人。你值得知道我所有的秘密。”  
“当你成为夜枭的时候。”夜枭说，搂着他的肩膀，似乎这是一件无可避免的事情，“我希望你能记住我们的起源。”  
那一晚的钟声和此刻重合在一起。那一年钟楼依然使用黄铜吊钟，巨大的金属撞击声由远及近地播散，让空气为之震颤。而现在他们以保护为名撤掉了古钟，用录音作为替代。  
就像是托马斯和他。理查德想。真正的夜枭死了，但夜枭不会死。他将穿上托马斯的衣服，成为那个黑夜的霸主，成为哥谭的恐惧之源。  
但这只是托马斯的想法。而他一向不听托马斯的话。这次也不会例外——他不会成为夜枭。他之所以成为利爪仅仅是因为托马斯，因为他想借共享秘密的优势彻底掌握年长的男人。当他成为利爪，托马斯便永远不会离开他，因为他证明自己是有用的，是值得被宠爱的。成为夜枭则是完全不同的另一码事。  
他已经在托马斯的影子里活了小半辈子，他不想彻底成为托马斯的影子。  
回忆顺着他的脚步延伸，那天的晚些时候他们在托马斯和玛莎以及布鲁斯的墓碑前手牵着手站立了很久。接着他们去了约翰，玛丽和瑞秋的墓前。  
“爸，妈，瑞秋。”他坐在夜露透凉的草地上，托马斯把他搂在怀里，似乎这样能让他暖和些。“最近发生了很多事。”他抱住膝盖，“但我很好，托马斯也很好……”  
他的脚步逐渐覆盖住那条小道在记忆中的样子。现在看来它窄小而荒芜，像是一条饥肠辘辘的蛇。  
“爸，妈，瑞秋。”他站在三座陈旧的墓碑前，荆棘茂密得像是一座牢笼，把曾经的玫瑰和松柏都包裹起来，“最近发生了很多事情。我很好，但托马斯……”  
他的手机震动了一下。一条新的留言。  
他叹了口气，本不想理睬。但某种感应迫使他还是取出了手机，按下了接听键。  
“理查德。”  
在听到声音的那一刹那手机便坠落下去，茂盛的草地接住了它，寂静的墓地里那声音清晰可辨。理查德蹲下身去，惊慌失措地看着手机，仿佛它是被施了诅咒的魔匣。  
这一定是恶作剧。在那一秒钟里，他这样笃信。一定是的。  
然而托马斯的声音继续说了下去。“嗨。没错，是我。”男人温和的吐息仿佛近在耳边，“我知道你一定很惊讶。”  
理查德跪了下来。露水打湿了他的膝盖，而他全然不在乎。  
“你还好吗？”托马斯低声说，“你大概想知道我这些天去了哪里——我不能告诉你，我亲爱的男孩。但我保证，我会很快回来，回到你的身边。”  
我爱你。”托马斯轻声说，把他等待了好几年的这句告白轻描淡写地透过电波抛出，这让他觉得自己之前的一切苦恼都成了玩笑。然而他还是痛哭流涕起来。“如果分离让我明白了什么，”托马斯还在不闻不问地继续往下说，“那就是我爱你。”  
“我非常爱你。”托马斯说，“你无法想象。”

Chapter 22  
当托马斯·韦恩再次消失的时候，哥谭似乎并没有对此感到太过惊讶。那时所有的视线都聚焦在另一件事情上：哥谭长达十年的统治者，控制着这座城市所有犯罪行为和肮脏交易的黑暗骑士夜枭，在小丑的又一次恐怖袭击中失踪，下落不明。很多人认为他死了。大火被扑灭后，消防人员在那个老式仓库的废墟里找到了他的披风。防火涂料让它得以幸存，但也被爆炸的冲击波击碎成了几块。没有人能在这种爆炸中存活下来，即使是夜枭。仿佛是为了印证这个猜想，整整三个月夜枭都没有再次出现。  
但也有人认为他只是蛰伏了起来，等待东山再起的机会。  
当托马斯·韦恩回到哥谭的时候，哥谭也并没有给他任何热情的回应。另一件事情夺走了所有人的注意力：警察局长的女儿芭芭拉·高登，唯一一个在小丑的袭击中幸存的人，那个在出院后从此消失在公众视线里，连自己父亲都不知道她的下落的红发女孩，近日被发现已经死在了离城区一百多公里的郊区地带。看上去她在沼泽区找到了一间出租的老房，并且试图在这里度过自己的余生。但是小丑找到了她，那个疯子，偏执的杀人狂，决心弥补自己上次不完美的谋杀。整栋房子被炸成了碎片。芭芭拉·高登的尸体在废墟里被找到了。或者应该这样说，一具被认为是芭芭拉·高登的尸体在废墟里被找到了——因为遭到焚烧，她的身份已经无法确认。但她的手机却奇迹般的保存完好，放在离爆炸现场有一段距离的地方，很明显是有人刻意为之。手机里保存着一张照片，照片的内容是芭芭拉·高登遭到亵渎的尸体。她的脸被涂上白色的颜料，画上狞笑的红唇，弄成了和小丑一般的疯狂的样子。地上还用颜料涂抹着小丑标志性的哈哈字样。  
据称在芭芭拉·高登遭到谋杀的当晚，高登局长曾接到过疑似来自小丑的骚扰电话。  
芭芭拉·高登是小丑在谋杀夜枭以后长达三个月里的第一个受害者。  
现在。  
“……我是第一个下车的。我们当时都吓坏了。这个辖区很少发生这种事情。”  
“……嗯，没错。我刚走了几步，就看到了那个手机。简直让人摸不着头脑，对吧。爆炸把手机扔到了这么远的地方？可是它看上去就像新的一样。我是说，它的屏幕甚至还亮着。”  
“……然后我就看到了那张可怕的照片。我的上帝。我还是没办法把那个画面从我脑海里抹掉。太可怕了。那样年轻的一个女孩，怎么会被……”  
他目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，不放过那个消防队员说的每一个字，仿佛这是他唯一想做的事情。  
“理查德少爷？”  
理查德眨了眨眼睛，发现阿尔弗雷德正站在电视的前面，挡住了几乎所有的画面。他叹了口气，向后仰倒在沙发的靠背上。“我说过我不想被打扰，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我知道您不想。”管家用一成不变的谦卑腔调回道，“我只是来通知您一声，托马斯老爷刚刚回来了。”  
理查德猛地从沙发上弹起身来。他感到一阵眩晕，电视上放着的东西变得无关紧要，所有的色彩和声音从他身边滑过，褪去，留下他唯一在意的那个名字。托马斯。他向着门厅跑去。“您不会在门厅找到他的。”管家在他身后纠正道，每个音节都被无限拉长，“他在B01等您，少爷。”  
B01，主书房。  
“托马斯！”理查德撞开了B01的门。壁炉后面挂着的所有画像直愣愣地看着他，那些一尘不染的木框里盛着的老古董，仿佛他是个侵略者。  
书架前站着的男人转过身。托马斯·韦恩面带微笑地向他伸出双手，姿态无比优雅，看上去想给他一个非常礼节性的拥抱，“理查德。”  
理查德猛地停住了脚步。他难以置信地看着那个衣衫整洁，面色苍白的男人——他站在书架前的台阶上，阳光从他右侧狭长的玻璃窗里透射进来，给他的身影镀上了金边。他看上去像是一个梦。  
“我不是在做梦，对吧。”理查德捏了捏自己的鼻梁，然后又无所适从地摸摸鼻子，“我真的收到了你的语音留言，不是什么恶作剧或者超自然现象——你是真的吗？”他用不曾有过的热切和激动质问道，“告诉我你是真的，而不是我的幻觉，因为我疯了——哦，天呐，托马斯……”他用手掌按住眼睛，似乎这样就可以把眼泪堵回去，把幻觉塞回大脑中，“你死了！”  
“理查德……”  
“求你告诉我这是真的。”理查德急促地喘着气，不敢抬头也不敢睁眼，仿佛只有当托马斯确认这一切他才愿相信此刻自己是理智可信的，“求你！”  
“这是真的。”托马斯柔和地承诺，声音略有些艰涩，仿佛在苦恼着什么。“我回来了。”他用哄劝的语调不断重复，仿佛他面对的还是那个蛮不讲理的孩子，因为一件小事而闹腾不休，只有心满意足了才愿听话。“理查德，睁开眼睛，”一双手按住了他的肩膀，理查德猛地颤抖了一下，这双手对于他来说再熟悉不过。托马斯的声音在他耳边轻缓地来回摩擦，“别这样，你会把眼睛揉坏的——”  
理查德闭着眼睛，全凭感觉撞进了托马斯的怀里。他像是个第一天上学的孩子，在终于放学的时候惊慌失措地扑进爸爸的怀里，撕扯着一切能抓住的东西，想钻进对方的身体里，永远不分开，永远不用独自一人面对这可怕的世界。他们一起倒在了柔软的地毯上，托马斯闷哼了一声，接纳了整个撞击的力度，只是把理查德抱得更紧了一些。  
“你他妈的去哪了！”理查德抬起头吼道，哽咽起来，“所有人都以为你死了！”  
托马斯没有回答。  
“你为什么不告诉我！”理查德咬牙切齿地弓起背，扭转肩膀从每个角度打量托马斯，那张消瘦苍白得几乎有些陌生的脸，像一只猎豹寻觅机会咬住猎物的咽喉，“你为什么不告诉我你没有死？哪怕只是一个暗示也好——你消失了！我和阿尔弗雷德埋葬了你的披风！”  
托马斯依然不发一言。理查德神经质地大笑起来，他俯下身亲吻着托马斯的眼角，那道几乎是从最初就存在着的细长伤疤。那是他拥有托马斯的证明，那是他的烙印。  
那是他的托马斯。  
“这不重要。”他自言自语，“你没有死，这是最重要的。你可以慢慢告诉我，我们有一辈子的时间——”他皱起眉来，恶狠狠地警告道，“不许再离开我！”  
托马斯眨了眨眼睛，阳光打在他额头上的角度让他看起来像是一尊完美的塑像。他没有答应，也没有拒绝。他依然害怕承诺，好像这是什么能彻底摧毁他的东西，他的死敌——理查德几乎为此再次落下泪来。他该对此生气，或是诅咒谩骂起来，把托马斯的伤疤揭个遍，威胁他，直到他们都筋疲力尽为止。  
然而这一次他觉得这是他的错。  
如果他足够好，托马斯一定不会离开他。  
“对不起。”理查德把头埋在托马斯的胸口，闷闷地说道，颤抖着，无语伦次，“对不起，这都是我的错。都是我不好，托马斯……我不该相信芭芭拉的话。红头罩那个疯子，他不肯让我救你，他不肯……他把一切都告诉我了，那是个阴谋，她想借小丑的手除掉你……她死了，天呐，我以为你也死了……对不起，这都是我的错……”  
托马斯用一只手托住他的脸，强迫他抬起头来。托马斯无比认真地看着他，似乎想把他此刻的模样印刻下来，永世不忘。男人用手掌擦去他脸上的泪水，然后低下头吻了吻他汗湿的额头。就像他成为孤儿的那一晚一样。  
“惩罚我吧，托马斯。”理查德轻声说，闭上眼睛，把咽喉暴露在男人面前。“杀了我。抛弃我。惩罚我。让我得到平静。”  
托马斯摇了摇头，“我原谅你。”他说，把拇指贴在理查德的下唇上，似乎想扯碎从这张嘴里说出的胡言乱语，又似乎只是忍不住想触碰他，“我怎么会不原谅你。”  
托马斯抬起他的下巴，然后吻了他。  
当理查德回忆自己的一生时。他可以确信那段时光所发生的一切无疑是自己有过最荒唐，最可悲的经历。他确信自己当时精神状态已经几近崩溃。被芭芭拉的失踪和托马斯的死亡传言折磨了几个月之后，当他决意要放开托马斯的时候，托马斯却用一条语音留言告诉他自己并没有死。而三天后，在得知芭芭拉死讯的同一天，托马斯再次活生生地出现在他的面前。并且在此刻内心负疚感和幸存者心理的双重压力下，他猝不及防地得到了托马斯，以及托马斯的一切。他想那时他应该是疯了，他放任自己迷失在肉体和精神的双重满足下，以逃避一切责任，以及一切隐隐约约浮现的真相。  
他们再也没有谈起过芭芭拉，那个疯狂到决意利用小丑除掉夜枭的女孩。他们也再也没有说起过托马斯几个月的失踪或是露易丝·莱恩。他们把一切可怕的事实埋进了记忆的深处，借此容忍彼此曾经最恶劣和无耻的行径。如果他们都做过一些糟糕的事情，那么暂且原谅对方也似乎合乎情理。  
不，他从未考虑过情理。  
取而代之的是，他决意从此听从托马斯的一切指令。他将成为托马斯所期望的那样，如果这意味着托马斯不会再离开他，如果这意味着托马斯会坦诚地爱他，操他，对，操他。  
该死的。此后的很长一段时间，他们几乎每时每刻都在做爱。

Chapter 23  
理查德·格雷森会把自己描述成一个知道自己想要什么，并且知道如何得到它的人。换句话说，他懂得如何让自己变得无法拒绝。他足够英俊性感，他的暗示甜蜜又自然，他的道歉真诚无比，但他绝不主动示好——因此他得以拥有所有他想要的倾慕。在这一点上他其实与一个早熟的，想不付出任何代价就得到所有人宠爱的十岁男孩没有什么区别。  
他确信在很长的一段时间里，托马斯都被他玩得团团转。拜托，谁都看得出来，他是两个人中掌握了绝对控制权的那个。托马斯有着他自己阴暗的小心思，这是自然。他也许真的像芭芭拉说的那样，试图用不正常的相处模式彻底地毁掉他，让他变成一只依赖投喂的笼中之鸟。但无可否认的是，大部分时候托马斯对他几乎是言听计从。这也是为何当托马斯拒绝他的时候，事情变得格外难堪。  
他大部分时候都能切切实实地感受到自己是两个人中把握一切节奏的那个人。他来决定他们今晚在哪里吃饭，他们什么时候起床，托马斯今天穿正装还是沙滩裤配拖鞋。就像夜枭总是决定他们今晚的目标，他们的行动方式，谁来做最后的扫尾工作。他们各司其责，有着专属的控制领域。但在某一件事情上，理查德发现自己完全得不到应有的掌控权。那就是性爱。  
过久的渴望让他变得异常饥渴，但托马斯却似乎决意要继续延续他这种得不到满足的状态。他们总是在做爱，但托马斯总是在拒绝他——他不愿让理查德掌控局面，而执意要靠自己来决定他们的步调。似乎这是最后一片理查德不应染指的净土，除了韦恩企业的账目之外，后一点尚可理解，毕竟理查德的数学一直没有高于过B。  
“我们今天不起床了。”理查德宣布道，连眼睛都没有睁开。他缓慢地伸直双腿，感受着下半身每一块肌肉的酸痛。大腿内侧光裸的皮肤摩擦了一下夹在双腿之间的被子，让他的脊背上略过一阵异样的快感。在并拢双腿的刹那他的臀底传来一阵钝痛，大概是被撞青了。这让他半真半假地恼火起来，决定为此惩罚一下托马斯。  
他感到床震动了一下，被子向他的方向滑动着，托马斯似乎在他背后坐起身来，“今晚有个酒会。”  
哦不。他不想起床。理查德想，闭紧了眼睛，想装出完全没有听到的样子来。床颠簸了一下，托马斯大概是下了床，他的脚步沉稳而从容，接着——  
窗帘被拉开了。上帝啊。  
“我恨酒会。”理查德嘟囔着，睁开眼睛。没有想象中刺目的阳光——托马斯正低头看着他，身影在他脸上投下一片冰凉的阴影。  
“你爱酒会。”托马斯说，伸手把他的头发或是什么的拨到了一边。他的手掌干燥而温暖，虚浮地贴在他的脸颊上，仿佛仅仅是想感受他的皮肤，“你以前总求我带你去。”他赤裸着身子，每一块肌肉都在灼烧着的夕阳里轮廓分明，他真是个该死的完美的性幻想对象。  
“我想在床上呆一个星期。”理查德拖长了声调，闭上眼睛，“所以我恨酒会。”  
“这一次你必须得去。”托马斯的手滑到了他的脖子上，熨烫着那里的皮肤，“我想把你介绍给我的朋友。”  
“你的朋友明明都认识我。”理查德皱着眉说，已经认定了托马斯只是在逗他玩，“别胡闹，快到被子里来陪我。”  
“我不认为他们认识你。”托马斯抚摸着他的肩膀，“我想他们只认识利爪。”  
理查德猛地睁开了眼睛。“不——他妈的——可能。”他说，“不要试图让我和那些超能力疯子交往，我恨他们，你明知道的——哦，操你……”  
托马斯的手探进了被子里，揉捏起他胸前的一点来，他的声音猛地软了下去，视线也因为快感和羞耻微微模糊起来，这不公平。他敏感得有点不正常——大概是因为这段时间他总缠着托马斯昏天黑地开掘性爱新方式。  
这依然是托马斯的错。  
“你硬了。”托马斯用一种就事论事的可恶腔调说，另一只手覆盖在了把被子顶得微微隆起的那一块东西上，“你总是很容易被诱惑，理查德。我在想，我是不是需要在你脖子上绑根绳子？”  
“哦去你的。”理查德叫道，一瞬间托马斯提着他脖子上的绳子操他的画面充满了他的整个大脑，他的阴茎一定竖得更高了，托马斯无耻地微笑着，拍了拍他的老二仿佛那是个淘气的坏孩子。他委屈地睁大了眼睛，为自己辩白道，“别那么笑，我不是个他妈的荡妇，我只是年轻而已。而且你裸着身子在我面前晃来晃去的，你指望我像你一样老得硬不……”  
哦。理查德停住了嘴，他的视线集中在了托马斯的胯下，接着挑眉笑了起来。有一瞬间性欲占据了他的整个身心，他的阴茎硬得发疼，而托马斯还无耻地捏着他的顶端——  
“我收回刚才的话。”他说，翻身摊开在了床的正中间，斜眼看着托马斯，“宝贝，你知道该怎么让我乖乖听话。”  
托马斯的眼睛像是两团蓝色的火焰一样明亮，理查德几乎是在瞬间意识到自己做了什么傻事。他猛地翻身坐起，试图逃走，但是托马斯抓住了他的脚踝，让他跌倒在了床上，腰部以下缠在一团被子里。愚蠢的圆床。他想，被拖回了床的正中间。托马斯从后面按住了他的肩膀，骑在他的大腿上，仿佛他是一个美味多汁的猎物。愚蠢的圆床，他咒骂道，他看上去一定像是被钉在了靶心。  
“不要，我后悔了！我不要去！”他大喊大叫，像个撒泼打赖的小孩子一样舞动着四肢，试图让托马斯心累得放弃把他操到听话的念头。但是托马斯的手指，哦，操他的，他是怎么……  
“这不公平。”他半是痛苦半是享受地说，把脸埋进了枕头里。托马斯沾满润滑剂的湿粘的手指撑开了他依然酸涩的内壁，搅动着，抽插着，从他的前列腺上重重地擦过。他身体的每一处都在抗议，但是他的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，在皱起的被单上摩擦着，在那里留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他想起昨晚和今天早晨他们都做了什么，天呐，他绝对不能再做爱了，他会彻底烂掉的。当托马斯把手指增加到两根的时候他带着哭腔地大叫起来，“你这是虐待，托马斯，你这个恋童癖，虐待狂，变态的老……”  
下一秒他真的流出了眼泪，托马斯抬起他的一条腿重重地插了进去，把他的所有谩骂堵在了一声哽咽里。  
“你早就过了恋童癖受害者的年纪。”托马斯气息平稳地说，坚决而又缓慢地插到了底，“而且这是你自找的。”  
理查德绷紧了身子，因为疼痛而停止了一切挣扎。他死死地揪住床单，用胳膊肘支撑住身体，大口深吸着气，试图放松自己。但是这太他妈痛了，就像是捅开一个还没有愈合的伤口，或者是反复地鞭打同一块皮肤。  
“你昨晚他妈的把我的电击棍插了进去！还记得吗，混蛋！”他咬着牙说，“我受伤了，不能再，操，不要动……”  
托马斯黏滑的手指缠上了他的阴茎，顺着他顶撞的节奏用力地撸动起来。理查德的眼前一片白光，他痛得几乎失去了意识，但是同时剧烈的快感又一波一波地席卷他的身体。托马斯刻意地顶撞着他的前列腺，像挤榨什么一样从上到下地搓揉他的阴茎，直到他崩溃一般松弛下去，软在了床上。  
“求……”他虚弱地说，“求你……停下。”  
“你喜欢这种痛。”托马斯在他耳边低语，“你不想我停下。你想要我射在你身体里。”  
“我不想！”理查德抗议道，“至少今天我不想，唔……”  
托马斯托起他的头，吻住了他，像是安抚一只小动物一样舔舐着他的嘴唇和舌头，接着再次大力地抽插了起来。  
“跟我去酒会。”托马斯吻着他的耳朵，咬住他的耳廓，“做个乖男孩。”  
“不……”理查德负隅顽抗地摇着头，没有骨头一样趴在床上，被顶得一点一点向前挪动着，“这不公平，我恨你！”他低声地哼着，眼神涣散，已经开始自动迎上托马斯的动作。  
“没关系。”托马斯说，把男孩抱了起来，让他蹲坐在自己的大腿上，接着又扳开他的臀部插了进去，“你会答应的。我们还有两个小时。”  
两个小时后。  
一个月了。整整一个月了。理查德想，维持着跪趴在浴缸里的姿势。他们已经在一起整整一个月了。他们按着编号在这栋房子的每一个房间里都来了一发。但是除了做爱之外，他们的关系和之前似乎也并没有什么太大的区别。  
托马斯用花洒冲洗着他的下半身，水流带着点不怀好意的刻意在他的阴茎上划来划去，让他觉得有些烦躁。  
“我不明白。”理查德哑着嗓子说，“你为什么总是一副欲求不满的样子。”  
“因为你引诱我。”托马斯回答道，专心地用浴液搓洗着理查德两腿之间狼狈不堪的痕迹，“而且你很擅长引诱我。”  
“我总是那个被责备的，是吗。”理查德在热水的冲洗下颤抖着，因为热气和恼怒而脸颊滚烫。他翻了个身，双手向后撑住身子，把双腿架在了托马斯的腰上。“你从来不找找自己的原因。”  
“我太软弱。”托马斯叹了口气，扶住了他的腿。花洒的里流出的水顺着他的腿向下流去。“我面对你总是变得很软弱，理查德。”他的表情严肃，眼神无比真诚，也许是因为那些白色蒸汽的缘故，他看起来像是在念结婚誓词。这很可笑，托马斯·韦恩和结婚，两个完全无法联系在一起的词汇。“你是我的弱点。”  
“我觉得我已经洗得够干净了。”理查德伸手按了一下浴缸边缘的控制键，“换你。宝贝，张开双腿……”  
“理查德。”  
“我把蒸汽停了，我快看不清你的脸了。”  
“迪克。”  
“你知道我不喜欢别人叫我迪克。”理查德叹了口气，“你只在生气的时候这么叫我，你生气了？”  
“你到底想要什么？”托马斯的手贴上他的脸，“我已经无计可施了，但你总是不满意。”  
如果托马斯能不要剃掉那些胡子就好了。理查德想，他现在看起来真他妈性感。他拍了拍托马斯的手，“我很满意。”  
“你想要什么我都可以给你。”托马斯的手指从他的头皮上划过，力道不轻不重，让他舒服地眯起了眼睛。“提个要求。任何要求。”  
“好吧。”理查德睁开眼睛，“好吧——如果有那么一天，我想杀了你——”  
“迪克。”  
“你必须束手就擒。”理查德说，讶异于自己温和到近乎恳求的语气，“你不可以阻止我。”  
托马斯的手静止住了。他的额头上有一条细微的皱褶，水汽让他看起来年轻而陌生。他看起来像是一个长得很像托马斯的男人，一个眼睛明亮而湿润的，过分美好的托马斯。理查德有些后悔，他不该说——他只是在开玩笑。他被蒸汽弄得头脑发热，托马斯绝不会喜欢他这样，他不该——  
“好的。我答应你。”托马斯说，他的嘴唇闪烁着柔和的光泽，“我也爱你。”

Chapter 24  
一个世纪以前的哥谭与现在大相径庭。那时候世界正轰隆隆如蒸汽火车般向前迈进，而在这进化和淘汰的金属涡流中，哥谭被打上了一个无比鲜明的记号。二十世纪初的哥谭是整个南美最耀眼的城市之一。重工业的扩张让这座城市浸泡在污浊的气体里，街道上挤挤攘攘的行人脚踩着污泥，马车和汽车并排在狭窄的车道上蜗行。剧院和游乐场一个接一个开张，大型购物中心布满了城区，当时最为发达的工业和航运让这个城市成为了海岸线上的娱乐圣地。黑帮在这里划分着势力，风花雪月的背后，大量肮脏的交易带来巨大的金钱流动。那时没有穿着披风面具的怪人，也没有疯子和奇装异服的罪犯，只有接踵而至的纨绔子弟，投资者，黑帮分子，还有马戏团明星们。  
那是他曾祖父的年代。  
当格雷森马戏团的时代到来时，哥谭已经失去了往日的荣光。娱乐场所相继关门，重污染让空气污浊不堪，疾病蔓延，观光者几乎绝迹。理查德记得曾经有一次马戏团驻扎在一个半废弃的游乐场里。只有鬼屋，情人河和那个音乐都已经走调的旋转木马还在开放营业，破破烂烂的派对木屋和已经褪色的遮阳伞勉强给种族激进分子和不务正业的中学生一个开廉价派对的地方。云霄飞车已经不再运行了，但是理查德还是想方设法地爬了上去，坐进了那个孤零零的，停在圆形轨道最高点的火箭形车厢里。他趴在金属的护栏上，脚抵着褪色的壁板。不远处的帮工们扛着支架，忙着在表演日期前搭好那些浅顶的游艺帐篷。理查德知道没有人能找到自己，也没有人会来找他。他在和所有人赌气。今年他们还是不让他参加演出，因为他的年纪太小。但瑞秋在两年前就开始和爸妈一起表演了。  
“你要在那里坐到晚饭时间吗？”  
理查德低下头，从他的角度来看，那个朝他喊话的家伙看起来矮小又滑稽，像个飞行棋里面的棋子。但是他还是朝这下面挥了挥手。“韦恩先生。”他大声地说，“我们才到哥谭没多久。以为你要过几天才会来。”  
托马斯仰头看着他，“你为什么不下来和我说话？”  
“因为我很生气。”理查德诚实地回答道，“我生气的时候很可怕。你最好改天再来，否则你会后悔的。我不想让你受伤，然后哭着说理查德你真是个坏男孩。”  
他知道托马斯会喜欢他的回答。不出他所料，托马斯笑了起来，原本交叠在身前的手松开，扶住了自己的额头，好像很头疼的样子。理查德也撑住了自己的额头，小声地嘟囔了一句，“我讨厌成年人。”  
“知道吗，我真想把你从你爸妈那里抢走。”托马斯用一种半真半假的柔和腔调悄声说，仿佛怕被别人听见，“你真是太可爱了。”  
“那就快动手吧。”理查德叫道，“我恨他们！他们今年还是不让我上台表演！我早就准备好了！”  
“唔。”托马斯苦恼地皱起了眉，“也许他们只是为了保护你，让你远离危险。因为他们非常爱你。”  
当然。当然是因为他们爱我。理查德想，因为他们偏爱我。因为他们想让我永远当那个听话的小家伙，被所有人包围在中间，像个工艺品一样摆放在一顶柔软结实的帐篷里，锁在一个磨掉了所有棱角的球形监狱里。“但我不想要这样的保护。”理查德说，低着头，“我想要自由。”  
“好吧，好吧。我会和你父母谈谈。”托马斯叹了口气，接着说道，“你当然可以有自由，但是你不能伤害自己。你要听话。答应我，好吗？”  
“大概吧。”理查德模棱两可地回答，“我可不能保证听你的话，谁知道你是什么用心。”  
托马斯笑了起来，“坏男孩。”他对着理查德喊道，接着张开了双臂，“你还准备下来和我一起出去吃晚餐吗？”  
现在。  
“听听这条，托马斯。‘成年人不应草率对孩童施加过大的影响。’”理查德一本正经地说，举着报纸，“‘因为他们的是非观还不健全，极易被引诱和误导，被植入一个错误的偶像形象。’”  
“你想表达什么？”托马斯的手放在他的大腿上。不得不说，即使是在私人的酒会上，这也有些逾越。这里是冰山俱乐部，所有暴发户和罪犯的圣地，无论你是名媛还是街头混混，都能随便进出——只要你有足够多的钱。企鹅人在最终投靠了夜枭后，事业开始蒸蒸日上。每晚这家位于码头的俱乐部都人满为患，包括今晚。很多人看向他们的方向，窃窃私语——托马斯·韦恩，哥谭最神秘，最富有，最英俊的单身汉，和他年轻的被监护人肩膀挨着肩膀地坐在楼上的雅座里，似乎在等着什么人。这里的温度很低，光洁的玻璃地板上结着冰霜。透过地板隐约能看到深黑色的海水和碎屑状的浮冰。因此他们都穿着厚重的礼服。但是这也隔不住托马斯掌心的温度。理查德看着托马斯的手，那只手一直在向着更逾越的地方滑动。但是理查德对此并没有任何不满。他抖了抖报纸，把他们亲昵的姿势笼罩得更严实了一些。  
“我想说，我该去告你。”他小声说，邪恶地微笑起来，凑近托马斯的耳边，“‘教师，军人和家长都应明白自己对孩子的影响力，能够做到善用这种力量，而不是滥用和错误引导。’”  
“你是想说我玩弄你的感情吗？”托马斯挑起了一边的眉毛。  
理查德把头侧了过去，几乎靠在了托马斯的肩膀上。他冷笑了一声，然后用那种稠腻的腔调嘲讽道，“我想说，你刻意一手掌控了我的人生，让我没办法爱上其他人。你最好给我一个解释，否则我会认为你居心不良。”他的吐字轻缓，声音拖得很长，仿佛还没有睡醒。  
托马斯紧抿着嘴，侧眼看着他，和平时威严的样子似乎没什么两样。但是理查德却觉得自己看出了那张脸上满满的尴尬。“再不说点甜言蜜语，我真的会去告你。”理查德威胁道，“你绝对想不出那些媒体会怎么写我们的关系，你会后悔的。”  
托马斯张开嘴，似乎想说点什么。但是理查德手中的报纸猛地燃烧了起来，托马斯站起身，把报纸从理查德手里拍开，丢在了地上。  
“我们刚才在讨论你们还会在那张报纸后面躲多久。”穿着一身黑色礼服的露易丝·莱恩说，她优雅地侧立着，挽着克拉克·肯特的手臂，“而克拉克实在是忍不住了。”  
“这不代表你能烧掉我的报纸。”理查德阴沉地说，站起身，握紧了双拳，“还冒着暴露我们所有人身份的危险。”  
终极人挑起眉，那双充满纯粹邪恶的眼睛微微发红，似乎酝酿着下一次攻击。他甚至不用动一下就能把他们都烧成灰，理查德想，但是他其实是最没有威胁的一个——这里没有氪石，他的能量非常有限。更重要的一点，这个看似不可一世的外星人只是徒有虚表而已，他的大脑已经被那些氪星毒品弄得只剩一团残渣了。  
“哦，天呐天呐，我讨厌吵架。火风暴说得对，我不该来的，天呐天呐。”哈罗德·乔丹嘟囔着，躲在终极人的背后。  
“冷静，你们几个。”托马斯低沉地警告道，“你们已经引起足够多的注意了。该死的，关上你的热视线，克拉克！”  
终极人看了一眼夜枭，眼睛里的红光猛地亮了起来，似乎即将爆发，接着却彻底地暗了下去。“好久不见，托马斯。”他嘶声冷笑道，看向理查德，“看来你终于克服了你那可悲的罪恶感。”  
“不打？”强尼·快客失望地说，看了看终极人，又看了看托马斯。没有得到任何回应，他抹了抹鼻子，“好吧好吧我还是带着原子女去别处玩吧顺便说一句海王说他不来冰山俱乐部因为这里供应海鲜。”  
他消失在了人群里。  
“罪恶感？”理查德重复道，看着托马斯，“什么罪恶感？”  
“他没有告诉你吗？”终极人指了指托马斯，“说真的吗，托马斯，你竟然瞒着这个孩子？”  
“克拉克，托马斯有自己的打算，不要再……”超女尝试着阻止终极人继续往下说。  
终极人猛地揽过他的妻子，带着一种放荡的邪笑啃咬她的嘴唇，仿佛她是个物品。而超女默不作声地忍受了这一切。她斜着眼睛，以一种别有深意的目光注视着托马斯。终极人满意地抬起头，对此一无所知。  
“不要忤逆我。”终极人警告道。理查德闭上眼睛，感觉浑身发冷。当然了，他们是在冰山俱乐部，在盛夏里依然冰凉彻骨的地方。托马斯按住了他的肩膀——他是在害怕什么？害怕他逃走？或是晕倒？  
“求你们不要再吵……”  
“可怜的小理查德。”终极人心满意足地扭过头，说道，“你的托马斯没有告诉你：他不敢操你，因为他没办法克服那种罪恶感。”他的眼睛微微泛红，嘴角裂开，因为兴奋而面目狰狞。“托马斯，操你的小宝贝让你觉得肮脏，让你欲火焚身又难堪，不是吗。”  
“哦天呐天呐天呐。”哈罗德颤抖着，快速地低语，“我受不了了！你们不能这样，我好害怕，简直是灾难，天呐天呐天呐……”  
“什么？”理查德难以置信地看向托马斯，“你对这个疯子都说过些什么？”  
“不，他是在胡扯，我……”  
“哦，托马斯。”终极人大笑了起来，“不要对这孩子说谎了，你有多爱他，你在操他的时候有多恨自己。”  
“哦求你们闭嘴！”权戒叫道，悬浮起来，浑身爆发出强烈的绿光，“闭嘴！啊啊啊啊啊闭嘴！”  
楼下的人群爆发出尖叫，而权戒的尖叫声盖过了所有人。他痛不欲生地向四周盲目地攻击，仿佛这样能缓解一点自己的痛苦。  
“我们不该带他来的。”超女说，耸了耸肩。

Chapter 25  
绿色的光束像是利剑一样穿透了墙壁，玻璃的地板上布满皲裂的纹路，冰屑从墙壁和天花板上掉落下来，所有人都在喊叫奔逃。而理查德揪住了托马斯的领口，咬牙切齿地把他砸到了他们面前的桌子上。  
“你觉得操我是罪恶的？”理查德咆哮道，他们的鼻子几乎撞在了一起，“是他妈的肮脏的？这让你痛不欲生？你他妈的每天都操我！”  
“理查德！冷静！我们现在在公众……”  
“难怪你总是一副不情不愿的样子。”理查德放轻了声音，像一只即将爆发的猫科动物一样弓起背，“永远都是我勾引你，是吗？是我强迫你的？你这么告诉自己？”  
“够了！你知道我不是……”  
“闭嘴，托马斯！”理查德叫道，指向犯罪辛迪加的方向，“我最不能原谅你的一点，你知道是什么吗，托马斯？你知道吗？是你把这一切都告诉了他们！”  
“我没有告诉……”  
“我们玩完了！”理查德吼道，死死地掐住了托马斯的咽喉，他下了近乎是杀手的力度，“而且！我恨你！”  
这句话像是某种暗语或是触动机关的暗号，又或者是死亡的威胁最终让年长的男人失去了控制力，托马斯猛地发力，把他推了出去。理查德斜着身子砸在了地上，皲裂的玻璃彻底碎裂开来，碎玻璃像是一个蚕茧般包裹住他，拖着他一起沉进了冰冷的海水里。托马斯抓住了他的手腕，在他即将被淹没的刹那把他提了出来，扔在了地上。理查德剧烈地咳嗽着，寒气还没彻底浸润他的身体，但是浑身湿透冰冷的感觉让他失去了对身体的掌控权。他撑住地面，翻过身子试图站起身来，接着托马斯的拳头砸在了他的脸上，毫不留情地。他的嘴里瞬间就尝到了血腥味。拳头又落在了他的胸口和腹部，让他在接下来的几十秒里完全无法呼吸，也无法抗拒。  
“你，不能，恨，我。”托马斯咆哮道，仿佛这是一个绝对的真理，是属于他的世界准则，而理查德竟然胆敢当着所有人的面触犯它。他眼睛处的伤疤第一次变得狰狞起来，像是烈焰灼烧的裂口。  
理查德的视线模糊起来。他看到终极人皱起眉头，漂浮在空中。而超女微笑起来，仿佛这是一场她等待已久的闹剧。  
在他和托马斯终于彼此坦诚并接纳对方之后，他们却几乎因为终极人的几句话彻底反目成仇。每当理查德回想起那一天，疼痛和羞耻都会同时蒙蔽住他的一切感官。这场荒唐剧以权戒的能量爆发收场，他几乎毁了整个冰山俱乐部。理查德始终怀疑终极人说出的每一个字其实都来自于超女，他只是那个故作顺从的疯女人的提线木偶。但他从未证实这一点，也再不愿和他们中的任何一个打交道。  
他在整个犯罪辛迪加的面前被托马斯按在地上揍了一顿。然后当着所有人的面，托马斯把他拖进唯一没被权戒砸成碎屑的那个包间里，把他操到失去了意识。  
这毋庸置疑是理查德记忆里托马斯对他做过最可怕的事情。因为这大概是唯一一次托马斯主动地伤害了他——刻意地，为了伤害他而伤害他。是托马斯，而不是夜枭，不是为了任务，或是为了他的失误，而单纯是因为托马斯失控了。这才是最可怕的一点。  
感谢托马斯，他再也没有办法在那个他无比痛恨的罪恶联盟面前抬起头来。  
然而这不是他们几乎破裂的原因，完全不是。这是他们和好如初的契机。  
当托马斯把他的双手死死抓在一起，开始撕扯他的裤子的时候，理查德已经几乎说不出话来。他的牙关打架，嘴里都是血，眼睛也几乎睁不开。但是疼痛是真实并且压倒一切的，他感觉自己在流泪，因为有滚烫的液体从他的脸上不断流过，也有可能是他脸上的感觉神经已经彻底麻木了。托马斯挤开他的双腿，空闲的一只手揉捏着他的臀瓣，让那里原本冰冷的皮肤变得滚烫起来，仿佛有火焰在他的身体里灼烧。  
“你说过你永远不会伤害我。”理查德呢喃道，重复着这句话，“你说过的。”  
当托马斯插进去的时候他尖叫了起来。下身的疼痛压过了其他所有地方的。他虚弱地挣扎着，但是每动一下都仿佛是把自己往刀尖上硬戳，而托马斯只会被他刺激得更加激动难抑。托马斯是想救他，想让他暖和起来，或者是想杀他，用他的身体泄愤。他不知道，他也无从知晓。托马斯沉默不语，只是死死地压着他，把他按在那该死的墙上，毫不留情地把他的腿向后向外扳开，然后操他。  
最终托马斯沙哑着嗓子开口道，“我不想伤害你。”他自欺欺人地说，“我没有伤害你，理查德。我只是想让你听话。”  
他安慰似的抚摸起理查德的阴茎，那可怜兮兮的垂软着的家伙。他吻着理查德的侧脸，舔掉他嘴角的血迹，然后在他耳边叫他的名字，一遍又一遍。  
“我只是想让你成为我的，我一个人的。”他说，讨好地放慢了速度，温柔地退出，然后插进，顶触着理查德的前列腺，仿佛这样就能掩盖自己的可怕行径，让这场性爱变得像他们之前所有的性爱一样。  
“我的。”他说。而这是理查德在失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。  
而他知道自己又赢了。  
现在。  
他在高烧，而且浑身疼得像是从韦恩塔上摔了下去，两次。理查德感觉自己睁开了眼睛，但是他触目所见还是一片漆黑。或许他并没有睁开眼睛，因为接着他看到了年轻的托马斯，不到三十岁，像个该死的王子。就像他记忆里的那样。  
“理查德……”托马斯跪坐在地上，抱着他的头，喊他的名字。理查德觉得他有点吵，但是却不想出声让他闭嘴。他还要装作睡着的样子，让托马斯多抱着他一会儿，一会儿也好。他的脑袋肿痛不已，无数色彩在他的眼皮底下旋转，他仿佛刚被人从海底打捞上来，浑身冰凉浮肿。而且他很可能被一只海豚强奸了。他的屁股痛得像是裂开了。这种事在沿海总是发生。  
“理查德。”托马斯叹了口气，“你总是不好好照顾自己。”  
哦哦，到底是谁不会照顾自己，被管家带大的公子哥儿。理查德昏昏沉沉地想道。接着他记起了这一切，这曾经发生过，这是他的记忆——托马斯抱着他，而他在装睡，然后托马斯说了很多话，直到他真的睡着了。那时候他多大？七岁？八岁？那时候托马斯就是他的神，他可悲地试图通过一切手段来获取宠爱，而托马斯毫不犹豫地钻进了他的小圈套。  
“每当你受伤，我都会恨自己。”托马斯轻声说，“我恨自己不能在你身边，当这一切发生的时候保护你。”  
“这有点病态，是吧，小伙计。”他的声音里带着笑意，不像是在谴责什么，“然而我更怕自己会伤害你。”  
“因为那样的话，我会恨我自己。”他说，“我会恨不得死掉。所以我永远不会伤害你，永远不会。”  
哦，托马斯。理查德叹了口气，睁开眼睛，想说几句调侃的话，或者是责骂他一通，因为他是个骗子。但在他睁开眼睛的瞬间，他不幸地真正醒了过来。他昏沉地眨了眨眼睛——他在托马斯的卧室里，光线很昏沉，窗帘紧闭着，让他一瞬间误以为自己又做了一个梦。接着他发现自己正趴躺在托马斯的胸口，像个孩子一样把脸贴在他的颈窝里。而托马斯的手臂固定着他的身子，让他无法翻身也无法爬起——大概是怕他压到自己屁股里的伤口。理查德抬起头，刚想让托马斯滚出去，或者咬断他的喉咙，就发现他似乎彻底地睡死了过去。  
“你——”理查德开口，发现自己的嗓子哑得近乎暧昧，“你，醒醒。”  
托马斯似乎在梦境里挣扎了一下，他的眼球滑动了一下，但是依然没有睁开眼睛。也有可能他只是在装睡。很有可能。你无法叫醒一个装睡的人。理查德想，除非你让他满意了。  
FUCK NO。  
他抬起腿，忍住股间撕裂般的疼痛，撞向了托马斯的裆部。  
托马斯的表情很精彩。他睁开眼睛，带着一种难以置信和痛不欲生混杂的神情看着理查德，仿佛他是一只备受宠爱的小狗，刚刚打碎了主人最喜欢的瓷器。作为一个仁慈宽厚的主人，他所能做的只是忍住剧痛，摸了摸他的头，然后温柔地问道，“你还好吗？”  
“你下半辈子别想再碰我。”理查德咬牙切齿，“而且我会杀了你。”  
托马斯点了点头，把他搂得更紧了些，然后说，“好。”  
好。理查德想，他现在有两个选择。一，杀了托马斯，然后一辈子都追悔自己的这个决定。二，原谅托马斯，以此让他永远活在悔恨和愧疚里，但是可能会一辈子痛恨自己。  
“我说真的。”理查德带着半真半假的怒意说，“等我的伤好了，我会杀了你。”  
“我也是说真的。”托马斯回答道，“我答应过你，记得吗。”  
理查德闭上了眼睛。他已经开始恨自己。他想知道托马斯的话有多少真实性，是逢场作戏，还是权宜之计。他想知道托马斯为了挽回自己能做到什么地步，但是托马斯只用了几句话就让他溃不成军。  
他会为此恨自己一辈子。但是他永远都会原谅托马斯，永远都会。  
“从今天起，你欠我一条命。”理查德把手放在托马斯的胸口，戳在他心脏的位置上，“你最好记住这一点。从今天起，我才是我们两个人中的Boss。”

Chapter 26  
姓名：理查德·约翰·格雷森。  
年龄：二十一岁。  
学历：曾就读于布里斯托尔公立中学，沃辛顿私立学校，哈德森大学。  
犯罪记录：无任何犯罪记录。  
是否接受过军事培训：曾接受过军事培训，未完成。  
家庭成员：托马斯·韦恩，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。  
家庭情况：富裕，和睦。  
理查德把笔搁下，在主厅奶黄色的灯光下举起写字板，端详起自己刚刚写下的那几行字。泛黄的纸页上贴着他笑得虚情假意的一寸证件照，眼神暧昧，每一根头发都一丝不苟。如果让芭芭拉来评价，她大概会说这照片完美得太过刻意。  
隐隐的争吵声从隔壁传来。也许这不该算是争吵，而算是单方面的指责。管家鲜明的英国口音里隐含着某种按耐不住的怒火，然而他依然保持着完美的风度和恰好可以被墙壁格挡住的音量。“不能再继续”“脱离控制”“头脑不清醒”这几个词似乎出现的频率很高。理查德屏住了呼吸，依然听得不太真切。在他的记忆里，阿尔弗雷德和托马斯的唯一一次争吵，是因为托马斯同意让他做自己的利爪。  
“他接受我的条件，我也接受他的条件。”托马斯低沉的声音清晰地盖过了管家的指责，“公平交易。你才是那个头脑不清醒的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
啊，所以这次的事情是关于他。理查德想，托马斯刻意抬高了音量，他想让他听见，并且明白这是一次关于他的争吵。而无论是对这场谈话，还是对于管家来说，托马斯都具有绝对的控制权。  
理查德放下了警官学校的报名表格，他的笔在桌子上滚动了一下，啪嗒一声撞在了托马斯的茶杯盘上。片刻之后连接两个房间的门打开了，管家一如惯常面无表情地走了进来，开始整理桌上的吃剩的甜点和茶杯。而托马斯则径直走向了理查德，把手放在了他的肩膀上。  
“我去睡了。”托马斯说，吻了吻他的侧额，“你最好也和我一起，我们还有四个小时。”  
“我想我还要再等一会儿。”理查德小声说，“你不用等我了。”  
托马斯侧着头看了他一会儿。理查德不自在地在椅子里挪了挪身子。托马斯依然穿着今天出席会议时候的衬衫，但是领带已经不知所踪，领口也被解开了。他看上去非常疲惫，但是他因此变得有些温柔。理查德缓慢地眨眨眼睛，也觉得有些困了。他开始想念主卧室柔软宽阔的大床，托马斯的体温，例行的晚安吻……  
“不行。”他摇了摇头，似乎想抵制住某种诱惑，“我得填完这个表格。”  
“我想把你打晕了拖回床上。”托马斯一本正经地说，“你为了重新报考那个警官学校已经两天没怎么睡了。早知道你会这样，我就不该同意……”  
“托马斯！”理查德带着警告意味地打断了他的话，“我不喜欢这样，你知道的。”  
托马斯耸了耸肩，这个动作看起来无辜极了，让他看起来一下子年轻了十岁。“那我就选择把你打晕了拖回床上好了。”他说，“我总该有点自我选择权，是吧，亲爱的。”  
尽管他强烈抗议，但是托马斯还是坚持亲自送他去警局领取文件和制服。托马斯开着一辆和朴素这个词相差最远的车，而他坐在副驾驶的座位上。这场景简直和他第一天去中学，高中和大学的时候一模一样。托马斯对于这一点相当顽固。在他只有不到五英尺高的时候，他总是会甜蜜地向托马斯再见，然后扬着下巴踏上私立中学颇带卖弄意味的长阶梯，一次三级蹦蹦跳跳地向上跑去。那个时候这种蛮不讲理的关爱正顺应他的心意，他乐于从托马斯的一切行为里解读出自己想要的东西，并且他也喜爱随之而来的所有人的注意力。  
而现在他只觉得莫名烦躁。他已经二十一岁了，托马斯还是让他觉得自己是个孩子，是某种他豢养的小动物。他在大学里考了驾照，但托马斯还是不让他碰车，好像他一旦握上方向盘，就会踩着油门一溜烟消失，再也不回来。这种担心也许是有原因的，毕竟他曾经离家出走过一次。但这几年他一直规矩又听话，还听从托马斯的安排去读了大学。作为回报，托马斯终于允许他再去读一次警校——他其实从内心的每一个角落痛恨这个交易，这样讨价还价总让他觉得托马斯依然试图控制他的人生，把他仅有的一点控制权也全数夺去，而他毫无回绝的余地。  
在其他事情上的过度听从让他在一些无关大雅的事情上变得格外骄纵和蛮横。似乎是为了弥补某种缺失。他也因此变得疑神疑鬼起来——年龄的增长，阅历的增加和大学生活总算让他怀疑起托马斯的举动来。他并不会因此而减少分毫对于托马斯的爱，也绝不会认为托马斯对他所做的一切不是出于爱意。他仅仅是不断地假设着，让他们的道路偏离现实，却绝不愿行动。他绝不愿离开托马斯，放弃他们的一切，仅仅是因为托马斯有些越界的控制欲。  
该死，他就知道他陷得太深了。  
托马斯把车开得走走停停，完全不顾他的警告一路开到了警局的门口，横着停在了大门前的阶梯下。  
“我只是去拿点东西，听听讲座什么的，明天才是正式上课，伙计。”他指了指车门，“把保险打开，托马斯。让我下去。”  
托马斯按住他的肩膀，让他转过头去。他咒骂起来，而托马斯皱着眉，始终不发一言，也不让他下车。值班的警员拿着罚单推门走出，似乎是认出了车牌，又悻悻的退了回去。  
他耐着性子接受了一个吻。  
“生日快乐。”托马斯说，帮他理了理头发，“早去早回，我在这里等你。阿尔弗雷德给你准备了酒，我们得回去吃晚饭。”  
“知道了，老爸。”他说，做了个鬼脸。托马斯皱起了眉，仿佛非常不赞赏他这个玩笑意味的称呼。理查德打开车门，飞快地说了声“再见，老爸”，从座位上滑了出去。  
他越来越喜欢惹托马斯生气。这让他想起自己十三岁的时候。他几乎能听到托马斯脑子里某些神经绷紧的声音。托马斯痛恨一切让他感到背德的东西，一切动摇他那可怕的掌控欲的东西。然而理查德喜欢看他纠结万分的样子——这让他想起自己为什么会和这个男人在一起。托马斯让他所有能说出名字的欲望得到满足，这却不是最重要的。重要的是他是唯一可以拼上托马斯那个缺口的碎片，整个拼图里最重要的一块。托马斯永远不会停止渴求他，无论他代表的是什么。即使是在被他弄得火冒三丈的时候。  
当托马斯变成一个难以满足，捉摸不透的讨厌鬼的时候，他免不得质疑过自己的选择，怀疑过他爱上的是否是同样一个家伙。当他年满十八岁，托马斯的监护人资格失效，他们在法律上再无瓜葛的时候，托马斯开始变得有些过分黏腻。似乎年长的男人对于控制权的逐渐崩塌感到无比焦虑，因此试图更紧地抓牢他，把他拴在身边。而他执意离开哥谭而不是选择本地的大学，这让托马斯苦恼透顶，但让他去读大学是托马斯自己的主意——这大概快把托马斯逼疯了。真的。托马斯每个星期都会在哈德森大学附近的高档酒店定一间豪华套房，然后去学校里找他。他们在那里昏天黑地地滚上一发，然后穿戴整齐，道貌岸然地去看电影，吃晚餐。这是一切如常的时候。偶尔在他们幽会的那两天里会有些关于哥谭或是犯罪辛迪加的事情急需夜枭出面，那时候托马斯会变成一个彻头彻尾的混蛋——托马斯会该死地使些小手段，害得他在整个周末都没办法顺利爬下床，好像这样他就没办法跑去找别人。  
后来他回到了哥谭，回到了托马斯身边。但托马斯的毛病却变本加厉。他承认，有时候他的恋人让他感到窒息。他也曾想过离开，不是那种真正的离开——独自旅行，或是搬出去住。但是托马斯总是会想办法打消他的念头。有时候他会觉得自己是被托马斯算计了。托马斯一点一点挤榨着他的灵魂，让他变得除他之外一无所有，让他变成一只失去飞行能力的鸟，永远只能仰望着天空，然后乖乖走回他的笼子里。  
理查德在踏上台阶的时候抬头看了一眼警署的标牌。那栋堡垒一般的建筑和他记忆里的几乎一模一样。就是在这里他第一次见到了夜枭，第一次经历了那种抽离灵魂般的蜕变。如果重新让他选择一次，他还会在那一晚走进警署吗？如果他一直没有离开韦恩庄园，一直做一个乖男孩，一直对托马斯的秘密一无所知，那么他会变成什么样？  
如果他那一天没有冒失地跑进帐篷里，撞见托马斯，他会成为一个完全不同的人吗？  
“格雷森？”玻璃后面的老警员推了推眼镜，他看上去很眼熟——理查德认出他是那一晚被他打晕的两个警员之一。真是令人惊讶的巧合。“在这里签字，拿着你的东西，明天早上八点来这里报道。”警员说，把一个袋子推了出来，“顺便，你能不能让韦恩先生别霸占着门口的车道，快到接班的时间了。”  
“我会和他说的。”理查德笑了笑。  
当他抱着袋子走出警局的时候，托马斯正站在车旁等他。天空异常地晴朗，春分的阳光斜掠过挡风玻璃，给地上的积水镶上一道金色。托马斯的大衣一侧被光线渲染得金黄，他垂着眼睛，双手插在口袋里，像是一幅每一条线都完美无缺的写意肖像画。  
“你一定要去吗？”托马斯垂着眼睛，四年里第无数次这样问他，不依不挠地试图让他回心转意，即使事实已像洪潮般无可阻拦，“你一定要当警察吗？”  
理查德决意不理睬托马斯的念叨。就像他在这几年里一直做的那样。“你说警察局里有多少人知道我们的关系？”他站在台阶上，居高临下地问道。  
“这很重要吗？”托马斯总算抬起头，“他们不可能因此不让你通过考核的，如果他们敢，我……”  
“这不是问题所在，托马斯。”理查德把袋子抛过去，托马斯抱住袋子的样子有些滑稽。“我不想被任何人放水。”他说，“就因为他们觉得我是‘托马斯·韦恩的婊子’。”  
“你不是我的婊子。”托马斯踏上一级台阶，他依然比理查德矮很多，因此他抬着眼睛，额头上压出了几道纹路。“你是我的爱人。”  
“我是你的男朋友。”理查德纠正道，“我还没决定和你发展到那么深。”  
“但是你同意了在毕业之后和我结婚。”托马斯又走上一级台阶。好吧，现在他看起来和理查德差得不太多了，这让理查德有些焦虑。  
“我后悔了。”理查德抑制住了向后退去的渴望，“也许我不该这么年轻就结婚，你知道的，这可能只是一时脑热，我得再考虑考虑。”  
“你不能。”托马斯终于走上了最高的那一级，他的影子笼罩在理查德身上，“你不能再跑一次，理查德。”他耳语道，眯起眼睛，“你不能丢下我。”  
“我想有自己的生活。”理查德把手放在了托马斯的肩膀上，他大衣的面料被太阳烘烤得发烫，“我总是忍不住想如果我没有遇到你，我会在做什么。托马斯，我想象不出。我想我有些害怕了。”  
“我不能没有你。”托马斯用一只手搂住他，“你知道的。”  
“我还年轻。”理查德说，“你总不能把我关一辈子。”  
托马斯没有说话。他紧紧地搂着他，两个人默不做声，在那里傻瓜一样站了很久。最终理查德把他推回了车里，笑着骂他顽固。警察局里这下大概没有一个人不知道他们的关系了。万幸的是大概不会有人觉得他是托马斯的婊子。托马斯今天的表现简直像个弃妇。  
他后来在车里换上了那套僵挺的学员制服，而托马斯猛地转了个方向，把车开进了一条小巷子里，然后他们放倒座椅，在那里做了一些二十一岁以下的男孩最好不要知道的事情。在愉悦到达顶峰的瞬间，理查德忘光了自己说过的一切。他只想和托马斯在一起，永远地。他可以放弃一切对探索和自由的渴望，他可以亲手折断自己的翅膀，只要托马斯一直这样爱他。  
当他最终缓过神来的时候，他发现托马斯看上去有心事。理查德把他皱巴巴的三件套从后座上捞了过来，扔到了他的脸上，而托马斯木然地把衬衫放在了大腿上，光着身子套上了西装外套。  
“你他妈在想些什么？”理查德骂道，替他把外套剥了下来，“最好不要是除了我之外的人。”  
“我要怎么做，你才会留下？”托马斯问道。  
“让我离不开你，或者为我而死。”理查德说，拍了拍男人的脸，“我不建议你选后者。”  
“或许我该把你灌醉。”托马斯说，按着他的后脑勺把他拉近，让他几乎栽倒在他的胸口。然后托马斯用另一只手擦掉了他脸上沾着的什么——他不是很想知道那是什么。“然后打断你的腿。”  
“你舍不得。”理查德趾高气扬地坐了回去。  
那天是理查德二十一岁的生日，春分，那一年天气最好的一天，理查德的警校生活开始的前一天，也是他们在一起的最后一天。

Chapter 27  
“放松点。”理查德拍了一下托马斯的后背，那里的肌肉紧张地向上耸起，“太长时间的扩张容易让我没兴致，你知道的。”  
托马斯吐出一口气，把腿分得更开了一点。“你才二十一岁。”他低低地说，把头埋在手臂间，“你总会有兴致的。”  
理查德重重地把手指捅进去，幸灾乐祸地倾听着托马斯的闷哼声，“没错。”他宣布道，另一只手把落在额前的头发向后拨去，“我简直欲火焚身。”  
托马斯在下面的时候格外体贴，温柔又细致，很少要求什么，似乎一心想让理查德称心如意。他大概不太喜欢被人掌控的感觉，理查德能看得出来，但他还是默许着让理查德在上面的次数变得越来越多。年长的男人在体型上比他整整大上一圈，像是一座肌肉组成的山脉，而他攀爬在上面，戏弄似的浅浅抽插，再重重撞上前列腺的位置，让男人无法忍耐地低哼起来。他亲吻着托马斯眼上的伤疤，一遍一遍舔过去，合拢的眼皮让伤疤变得完整，托马斯安静地任由他胡来，仿佛只要闭着眼睛就可以把所有糟糕的羞耻的经历当作不曾发生。男人伴随他顶撞的节奏粗重地吐息，自己撸动着高耸的阴茎，把屁股抬高以便更加满足他的心意。  
光是看着这幅景象他就要射了。  
“托马斯。”他叫着男人的名字，接着哽咽住了。我想一辈子这样。他在迫近高潮的一片混乱中模糊想道，求你让我一辈子这样。“睁开眼睛。”取代恳求的是命令。男人听话地睁开一只眼睛，昏暗的房间里那像是一圈冰蓝的火焰。  
“不要射在里面。”托马斯沙哑带喘息的声音让理查德的眼前几乎一片白光。他不情不愿地抽了出来，跪在床上。托马斯翻过身来，跪在他身前，一只手按着他的臀部，另一只手替他撸动起来。理查德死死咬住嘴唇，闭上眼睛，像一把弓一般向后绷起。这是他最喜欢的部分，他大胆地拉扯着托马斯的头发，让他仰起脸，却不打算吻他。  
在他高潮的前一刻托马斯突然松开手，理查德哼了一声，向前顶去，托马斯扳开他臀瓣，一根手指摩擦着入口，接着插了进去，而他几乎为此而尖叫起来。该死的。托马斯。润滑不够。  
托马斯把润滑剂倒在了他的后背上，放任那些冰凉的液体缓缓向下滑去。理查德在高潮的边缘徘徊着，试图自己动手，却被托马斯拦住。他咒骂着，语不成句地央求着，撒娇似的哼哼起来。托马斯搅动着手指，接着全部抽了出来。托马斯把他摆成了背朝自己侧躺的姿势，然后把手绕到他身前，不紧不慢地轻抚着他的阴茎，“抬起一条腿。”托马斯命令道，而他无比顺从地照做了，他耸动着腰部，想要一点更激烈的东西，一点点就好。  
托马斯突然快速地撸动起他那可怜的性器来，接着在托马斯插入的瞬间，他大叫着，射了出来。托马斯撞击着他的前列腺，依然保持着撸动他阴茎的速度，让他断断续续地颤抖着，射得一塌糊涂。高潮的璀璨效力过去之后，他开始觉得有些委屈，他推搡着托马斯，让他拔出来，让他滚开。  
“你这个该死的变态。”他怒气冲冲地指着托马斯骂道。托马斯摸着他的脸，似乎不明白他为什么这么生气。  
“别生气。”托马斯讨好似的吻他的侧脸，“今天是你的生日。”  
“昨天是我的生日。”理查德纠正道，“现在已经过了十二点了。”  
最终他们就这样结束了这次性爱。托马斯依然硬着，以他的年纪，勃起大概一时半会儿很难消去。但理查德决定对此视而不见。他仰躺在床上，一只手臂枕在头下，和托马斯保持着距离。他能感受到托马斯的视线，他打赌托马斯正在看着他。但他不准备对此有任何的回应。  
“喜欢你的生日礼物吗？”托马斯像是什么都没有发生一般问道，“可惜你今晚不能试试它，你喝了酒。别担心，试车会是我们明天早晨送你去警校前的第一件事，我会确保你能准时赶上你的第一节课。”他的声音里有类似骄傲的情绪，这让理查德觉得浑身不舒服。“完美无缺的计划。”理查德突兀地说，转过身来，直视着托马斯，“规则，统治，掌控——这是一切你在乎的，是吗。”  
托马斯看着他似乎不明白他在说些什么，“我以为你想要一辆属于自己的车。”  
我想要的是自由。理查德分开嘴唇，吐出一口气，把那句话咽了回去。“我想要。”他承认道，“但是这不对，这不是我想要的。这不是任何有关车的问题，而是关于我们的问题。”  
“我希望我们之间不要有问题。”托马斯单手托着头，“你明天就要去警校了。”  
“我们的问题在于。”理查德组织了一下语言，“在于你从来不认为有什么问题，而我总是想着另一种选择。”  
托马斯挑起了眉，“另一种选择？”  
“比如，你如果没有领养我，或者你根本没有遇到我，会怎么样。”理查德迟疑地说，“我只是没办法把这个想法丢掉，这不代表我不爱你，或者我厌烦你了。绝对不是，只是我……”  
“你觉得如果我没有介入你的生活，”托马斯接过他的话，“你会更幸福。”  
理查德摇了摇头，“不。”他急切地澄清道，向托马斯的方向倾身过去，“你在说什么胡话——不。你是一个极具压迫力的伴侣，托马斯。你对我来说太过成功和完美，这有时候真的很让人沮丧。”托马斯把手按在了他的肩膀上，似乎在鼓励他继续说下去，“而且你总给我这种感觉——你需要的并不是一个可以和你并肩的战士，而是一个永远忠诚和听话的孩子。”  
“我希望你能脆弱起来。”理查德抬起头，“即使一秒也好。我希望你能把所有的秘密和所有的软弱都和我分享。我希望你能依靠我，而不是永远像阴影一样跟随着我，笼罩着我。”  
“我也有我的恐惧。”托马斯抬起手，整理了一下他的头发，“我害怕你身边的人。我害怕他们会夺走你，你会爱上别人，因为他们比我更爱你。我怕你离开我，当你知道我做过什么之后。你不会原谅我。”  
“现在你是在说胡话了。”理查德微笑起来，“你知道我不会的。”  
“而且。”他吻了吻托马斯的额头，接着是伤疤，“我永远都会原谅你。”  
托马斯静静地看着他，昏暗的光线里，他的眼角闪闪发光，“我不知道。”他轻声说，“我很害怕，理查德。”  
理查德叹息着，凑过去吻托马斯，他按着托马斯的后脑勺，侧过脸吻他。某种滚烫的东西满溢了他的胸口。托马斯把头埋进他的脖子里，他的呼吸打在那里，让理查德的心脏酸胀不已。  
他们维持这个姿势，直到理查德的眼皮开始变得沉重，他的头陷进枕头里，托马斯的呼吸也变得平缓起来。理查德睁开眼睛，回音般飘忽地开口道，“托马斯。托马斯。托马斯。”“嗯？”托马斯哼了一声，或者这是他的幻觉，托马斯并没有回答他，而是已经睡着啦。又或者这一切都是一个梦，他是在梦里进行着这场对话。“如果我的家人没有死。”理查德眯起眼睛，把脸贴上托马斯的头顶，他的鼻尖埋进了托马斯的头发里。“我们还会在一起吗？”  
没有回答。  
理查德叹了口气，放任自己沉进了黑暗里。他几乎在瞬间开始做梦，托马斯的头在他臂弯里的重量变得虚无起来，他身后有某种强引力将他吸向某个沉睡已久的境地。他再次看到那些彩色的巨大的帐篷，托马斯穿过挤挤攘攘的人群向他走来。除了托马斯以外的一切都像是老照片一般泛着黄褐色，只有他清晰而明亮，恒星一般灿烂。他像是一颗陨石般不由自主地被牵引过去，坠向一次灼热如熔浆的毁灭。  
“这从不是一个选项。”托马斯说，声音忽远忽近。理查德的眼皮跳动了一下，梦境变得喧哗凌乱起来，他却挣扎着不愿醒来。“你永远不会不和我在一起。因为我不会允许。”  
“你在说什么胡话？”理查德的嘴唇开合着，但他听不到自己的声音，“托马斯？”  
“事实就是，你没有任何选择。”托马斯的声音像是在他的耳边，又像是在他的脑海里，“因为我确保了每一个可能会夺走你的人，都不会再有竞争力。”  
“他们都死了。”托马斯的眼睛明亮而温柔。他的身影猛然一点点变亮，直到他像个即将爆发一般变成由一团强光包裹的人影。周围的一切都静止了，接着他狞笑起来，声音变得粗鲁可恶，像是一个噩梦。  
“从今天开始，再没有秘密。”在清醒过来的刹那，理查德听到托马斯近乎甜蜜地在他耳边承诺。  
在那个散发着火药味和霉味的破仓库里，在暗无天日的那几十个小时里，理查德反复地思考这一切为什么会发生在自己身上。他曾经一心想要得到托马斯，却在得到后变得不以为意起来，这一切只是他应得的惩罚。接着他又开始无止息地责备自己，他早该看出端倪，他早该想到，他早该发现，他明明学会了一切侦探技巧，却在最后一刻才明白过来。他怀疑是病态的迷恋蒙蔽了自己的眼睛。他因此开始痛恨起自己来。  
唯一的结论是不变的：他必须离开托马斯，而托马斯必须付出代价。  
无论这有多么残酷，他必须承担起这一切。离开托马斯·韦恩的理查德·格雷森才是一个活生生的人。  
现在。  
理查德猛地坐起身，他的眼前一片漆黑，色彩和声音渐渐地透过一层膜进入到他的感知里。他扭过头，托马斯正平静地看着他，揽住他的肩膀，仿佛他只是做了一个噩梦。  
“这不是真的。”他倾身向前，缩进托马斯的怀里，“我做了一个噩梦，托马斯，是酒精在捣乱，这只是个噩梦——”  
“你就要去警校了，你总会知道的——我劝过你，不要当去当警察。”托马斯的声音里带着点被宠爱层层包裹住的责备，“但我并没有想一辈子瞒着你，理查德。我一直在等待一个合适的机会——比如今晚。”  
“这不是噩梦，理查德。我杀了你的父母。”托马斯抱着他，声音里带着某种病态的满足。他的语气含有试探，但毫无悔意，“因为我想得到你——你会是我最完美的家人，我的兄弟。因为你爱我。”  
“我杀了芭芭拉·高登。”托马斯坦诚，“因为她是个隐患，而且她爱你。”  
“我必须确保没有人会比我更爱你。”托马斯吻了一下他的额头。“你是我的，理查德。”  
“这不是真的，”理查德颤抖着可怜兮兮地问，讨好地看着托马斯，“对吗？”  
“这是真的。”托马斯沉稳地说，侧过身子，似乎想吻他。而理查德猛地站起了身，把他推开，接着跳下床去。  
“你杀了他们。”理查德一字一句地说道，向后退去。地板冰冷而坚硬，他也找不到自己的衣服，但他无可抑制地想逃走，逃去一个不用面对这一切的地方。  
“我杀了他们。”托马斯面无表情地重复道。他的肢体动作有些微的僵硬，眼神里透露出焦急的讯息。理查德知道他在期待着什么，但这一次他的希望要落空了。  
理查德抱住头，无声地嘶吼起来。他的脑海里猛然地滑过无数讯息，短暂的混乱后，所有的信息渐渐归整到了一起，无数他曾不以为意的细节一个一个重新浮现。  
他最终得出了结论。  
“我要出去。”他冷漠地说，拉开了门。  
“理查德……”托马斯在他身后低声呼唤道。  
“利爪。”理查德停下了脚步，没有回头，“对你来说，从今以后，是利爪。”

Chapter 28  
理查德从未期望过托马斯主动和他说起凯西·凯恩。当然，这个名字极偶尔地会从他的生活中掠过。她曾是哥谭有头有脸的人物，托马斯的未婚妻，哥谭企业的代理人——说实话，他并不在乎凯西是否曾经占据托马斯心中的某个角落，或是其他什么浪漫的措辞。但他着实不确定自己是否乐意从托马斯的口中听到这个名字。因此他一向极力避免在任何场合提起凯特，或是露易丝·莱恩——那个臭名昭著的，曾经和夜枭有过一段不堪往事的超级女魔头。他知道她们曾经是托马斯的过去，一些无可避免但无伤大雅的旧时阴霾。他只是不愿意以任何方式让她们重新回到他和托马斯的生活之中去。就像托马斯也绝不会在他面前提起芭芭拉或是他其他的那些女伴。  
即使托马斯不曾告诉他，他也大概能猜到凯西·凯恩身上发生了什么。  
怎样才能最有效地把一个人从地球上抹去？他和托马斯曾无数次探讨过这个问题。谋杀和宣告固然是阴谋的必要组成部分，但绝对的抹杀有时也不失为一种有效可行的处理方式。托马斯无意中曾经说出过这个问题的其中一个答案，而那也是仅有的一次，托马斯说出了当年他对凯西·凯恩做的事情。那是理查德大学的最后一个学年，他的圣诞假期，哥谭绝无仅有的一个暖冬。他趴在壁炉前的地毯上，火焰暖烘烘地烤着他的侧面，托马斯坐在他身边，捏着他的肩膀，让他觉得自己是一只晒着太阳的，过分懒惰的猫咪。  
对话是由理查德发起的。  
“知道吗，飞机上我的邻座是个十来岁的小男孩。”理查德闭着眼睛，“跟着他的爸爸还是什么的从芝加哥搬回哥谭定居——奇怪的住址选择，我猜他的家人有些不可告人的秘密。总之。”他舔了一下嘴唇，托马斯的手简直该死的有魔力，“那真是个该死的喋喋不休的小恶魔，托马斯。我猜他对哥谭那些鬼故事的了解程度应该和你不相上下——毕竟我来哥谭已经有快十年了。还是第一次听说蝙蝠法庭。”  
“蝙蝠法庭已经被摧毁了。”托马斯的手在他的脖子后面揉动着，“我确保了这一点。”  
哇，所以说蝙蝠法庭确实是存在的。理查德暗自想道。他想知道托马斯为什么没在他六个月的集训课程里把这件事告诉他。“我可不敢像你那么自信。”他嘟囔道，“毕竟哥谭万事通提摩西小朋友很确信法庭的僵尸夜翼们还在哥谭活动，他有各种网上的小道消息来佐证。”他被自己逗笑了。托马斯看上去倒并不觉得有什么好笑的。  
“蝙蝠法庭在哥谭的阴影里潜伏了近四百年。”托马斯说，停下了手的动作，理查德不满地哼了一声。“它运转完美，隐藏在面具和金钱之下，几百年来没有人胆敢揭露它，或者违背它。这也让它成为了一个传说，一个魅影。但我知道法庭是真实存在的。”托马斯的手指稳定温和地穿过理查德的头发，按摩他的头皮，“而我回到哥谭的第一件事就是确保法庭不再成为我统治的障碍。”  
这还是他第一次提到他成为夜枭的那段历史，理查德舒适地仰起头，睁开了眼睛。“托马斯·韦恩二世在公众视野里的死亡对我的秘密行动颇有助益，所以我没有使用自己的真实身份来行动，而是选择了一个伪装。”托马斯轻声说道。  
“所以你成为夜枭。”理查德用手撑起下巴，“捕猎蝙蝠的猛禽。哇，好酷炫。”  
“我铲除了法庭的每个成员。”托马斯低下头，对上理查德的视线，“并且封闭了他们的总部，每个分部，秘密房间以及迷宫。”  
“所以迷宫是真实存在的！”理查德翻了个身，坐了起来，“喔，提摩西听到这个大概会激动得晕过去。”  
“蝙蝠法庭的迷宫是世界上最适合让一个人消失的地方。”托马斯沉稳地说，但嘴角也微微扬起，“在我还年轻冲动的时候，我曾经用它处理掉了一个敌人。但此后我再也没有用过它。永远不能相信一个你无法理解和击破的东西。”  
理查德皱起眉来，他的后背被烤得滚烫，“一个敌人？”  
“凯西·凯恩。”托马斯从容地回答，表情里看不出一丝破绽。他们的谈话就此结束，而这是理查德记忆里托马斯唯一一次谈及凯西。  
现在。  
他在下坠。深渊尽头的黑暗像浪潮般涌出，包裹住他。疯癫的笑声从四面八方袭来，宛如拳脚踢打在他身上，让他翻滚起来。透过那层呼啸冰冷的黑暗，他看到朦胧的影子。  
“你能帮我？”那个疯子摸着下巴，用那双冰冷的，毫无人性的眼睛看着他，“你能帮我什么？我不缺清洁工和厨子。”  
“我能告诉你夜枭最大的弱点。”他开合着嘴唇，声音在耳边消融逸散，“和我合作，你能得到一切你想要的。”  
“你看。”小丑滑稽地耸耸肩，眯起眼睛，“问题在于，我根本不相信你。”  
“你不用相信我。”他冷冷地说，“我希望夜枭死。你知道这一点就足够了。”  
小丑突然大笑起来，仿佛他刚刚说了什么好笑的事情。接着他又板起脸来，用可怖的声音问道，“那么，他的弱点是什么？”  
“我。”理查德回答，笃信而愤恨。  
“复仇从不是享受，理查德，而是更深刻的痛苦。”那个声音在他耳边喋喋不休，“因为你知道你再也无法弥补你的缺失，在复仇的时候这一点会变得更加鲜明而强烈——但至少你让偷走它的人付出了代价。“  
“眼球有活动。”一个陌生的声音在他耳边说道，某种光线透过黑暗，刺痛了他的眼睛，“他正在苏醒。”  
他挣扎着向上浮去，伸出手抓向光线的源头。但黑暗像帷幕般拉开，卷起，把他阻挡在外。  
光线消失了，而他的手臂坍塌成一片虚无。  
“他会杀了你。”他听见自己的声音从躁动不安的深渊里传来，“他会亲手杀了你。”  
“到最后你却愿意相信他会替你报仇。”小丑在他耳边低语，“即使你想杀了他？”  
剧痛从他的每一个关节处传来，刀锋切入骨肉的声音在他耳边回荡。即使这只是幻觉，或是记忆，那种令人作呕的味道和触觉依然鲜明无比。他张开嘴，咆哮和惨叫被黑暗吸收得一丝不剩，只有持续不断的画面和触感冲刷着每一寸皮肤。他渐渐开始感受不到疼痛，只有血液流失带来的寒冷。他的眼睛里涨满泪水，嘴唇被咬得破破烂烂。而那个疯子依然不放过他。  
“这就是核心所在，亲爱的。”冰冷的手指扼住他的喉咙，“你不该相信任何人。”

夜枭。他朦朦胧胧地想，托马斯。他知道的时候会怎么样？哦，托马斯。可恶的托马斯。这一切为什么会发生。大概因为他们都是世界上最傻的傻瓜。  
当他知道的时候，他会哭吗？他想起自己从未看过托马斯流泪。  
他想再一次拥抱托马斯。他怀念他们每一次筋疲力尽的纠缠，他们的大床，在夜晚开着某辆无与伦比的车飞驰过街道的感觉，还有那些热血沸腾的屋顶猎杀。一切都在渐渐远去，他开始怀疑这一切只是一个梦境，而他只需醒来，就会发现自己正趴在托马斯的胸口，而托马斯偷偷刮了一下他的鼻子。  
“别担心。”小丑拿起他的断臂，鲜血从截断面上滴落。小丑摆弄着他软软垂着的手指，仿佛那是一个玩具，“我会替你杀了他。”  
不。他睁着眼睛，眼前却渐渐黑了下去。不。  
托马斯在黑暗中向他伸出手，微笑着。光线闪烁着，忽明忽暗。他拼尽全力地向上够去，但是还是差一点。  
别离开我。他叫道，托马斯！他哽咽起来，用尽全力地最后挣扎了一下。托马斯歪过头看着他，忧愁地皱起眉。  
这不是我想要的。他呢喃着，你为什么要这么做。托马斯，托马斯，托马斯。  
最终小丑把匕首刺入了他的胸膛。冰冷的刀锋在他的心脏上搅动了一下，“完美的死亡。”那个疯子宣布，“对于一个自私的懦夫来说。”  
理查德尖叫着从手术台上坐了起来。  
或许那不是尖叫，而只是存在于他大脑中的某种回声。  
“我猜你做了个美梦。”男人调侃道，他戴着一个无比光滑的椭圆形红色头盔，那头盔上没有一丝缝隙，仿佛是他身体的一部分，“介意分享一下吗？”  
“你他妈的是谁？”理查德瞪着那个家伙。接着他几乎被自己的声音吓了一跳——嘶哑而浑浊，仿佛他的声带被撕烂且腐坏了。他感到冷，但那不是真的寒冷，而是某种在浑身滚动着的冷冰冰的麻木感，仿佛有一层不可见的，密质的东西把他和空气隔绝开来。他低下头，顺着倾斜竖起的手术台，他的视线落在了自己赤裸的身体上。他的皮肤泛着不正常的苍白，黑色的经络隐约浮现，他的大腿和手臂上各有一条巨大狰狞的缝线。他看起来像是该死的弗兰肯斯坦因的怪物。或是一个被虫蛀漏了的破口袋。  
“我不知道该回答什么了。”红头罩转过头，望向手术台边站着的另一个人。那是另一个理查德从未见过的人。她皱起眉，摆弄了一下黑色的短发，这让理查德注意到了她手指上的纹饰戒指——一个非常眼熟的图案，看上去像一个大写的K。而她敲打着手中的电子显示屏，来来回回地绕着他走了几圈，仿佛他是一个难解的谜题。  
“我想被斩首对人来说终归还是有一点影响的。”她合上掌上电脑，不无讽刺地宣布道，“也许我们该等待。启动冷冻装——”  
“等等！”红头罩恼火地叫道，“我们没有时间磨蹭了！凯西，你说过——”  
“嘿。”理查德用他磨破了皮般可怖的嗓音艰难地问道，转动着脖子，从红头罩看向凯西，“嘿，有人介意给我解释一下发生了什么吗？”

Chapter 29  
当他降落的时候，他唯一记得的东西就是凯西的话。“不要和夜枭接触，以任何方式都不行，绝对不行。”  
接着他想到，也许这不该叫做降落，而应该叫做穿梭（cross over），或者“再死一次”。虫洞侵蚀了他的分子结构，让他的装甲连同下面的皮肤一起大块大块地翻起，剥落下来，就像是受潮的墙纸。重生因子让他的身体很快反应过来，修补好了自己。但他的面具是彻彻底底地毁了。  
所以，究竟为什么是夜枭？他看着自己从烂成片缕的手套底下露出的手指。光洁，完好无损，但却是死气沉沉的灰白色，淡淡的黑色血管在手心交错，提醒着他——他已经死了。他的世界即将毁灭，而凯西却在担心他会和一个管自己叫夜枭的异装癖见面。更糟糕的是，除了这一条指令外，他再也不记得凯西说过的其他话了。糟糕透了。他想。当你正巧在穿梭到另一个世界的时候掉进一个类似下水管道的地方，还不知道自己该干些什么，是呆在原地，还是离开这个臭气熏天的地方——  
漆黑的水面动了一下，某种巨大的东西悄无声息地从水下滑过，他猛地回过头，一双黄色的眼睛在他身后不远处闪烁——竖着的瞳孔，就像一条蛇，或是——  
杀手鳄。他的脑海里滑过这个名字。曾经整个哥谭闻之色变的杀手，面容可怖的怪物，以及事实上，一个所谓的劫富济贫的侠客。他曾企图凭借蛮力胁迫哥谭的地下世界诚服于自己，以动摇夜枭的统治。但他从未有过胜算。当理查德最后一次见到杀手鳄的时候，他已经沦为了格雷森马戏团怪胎秀的其中一员。  
那是他来自的那个世界里的杀手鳄。而他完全不知道这些东西是怎么跑进他的脑子里的。  
杀手鳄侧过头，微微张开那张丑陋的，向外突出的嘴，露出一排尖利的牙齿。“夜翼？”他嘶嘶地说道，声音冰冷黏滑，就像一条爬行动物，“我以为你被犯罪辛迪加抓去了。”  
他没有回答。杀手鳄的话似乎触发了什么，他的眼前划过色彩和影像，聚焦，拉近，暂停，重复，信息断断续续地开始充塞他的大脑。这让他无暇顾及自己周围的情况。  
杀手鳄的眼睛里划过一丝不怀好意的微光。“他们总不会介意再抓住你一次。”鳄鱼说，从水中跃起，向他扑来。  
一天前，另一个世界。  
“简单地总结一下：你死了，然后我们复活了你。”红头罩语气轻松地说，仿佛他所做的只是给了他一颗感冒药或是什么的，“还有什么想问的吗？”  
理查德很想猛地扶住额头，但不幸的是他正被几根黑色的凯夫拉束缚带结结实实地绑在那张手术台上，连抬起手都做不到。这让他的反感度又增加了一些，“还有什么想问的？”他尖刻地反问道，“我该死的没有什么想问的，不知道名字先生。”  
“理查德，你只是不记得——”  
“所以我的名字的确是理查德。”他暴躁地打断道，“看来我的记忆在这点上没出什么问题。”  
凯西叹了口气。“这位是红头罩。”她平静地解释，“我是凯西·凯恩。而你，”她停顿了一下，再次拨弄了一下自己的头发，接着才继续说下去，“你是理查德·格雷森。你是利爪。”  
现在。  
他了解杀手鳄。这是一只笨重但绝不愚蠢的猎食者。一个思维简明但用心险恶的杀手。他从不轻举妄动，直到最佳的时机到来，他也从不手下留情，就像一只真正的鳄鱼一样。  
但他此时面对的杀手鳄却和他认知中的完全不同。这只杀手鳄暴躁，疯狂而绝望。他在与什么搏斗，某种强压在他身上的精神压力。而且他最近受过伤。他力道偏离目标，攻击毫无章法，似乎仅仅凭借着本能在撕咬。但某种意志在支配着他，让他维持着狂风暴雨般的攻势而不倒下。理查德灵活地向后翻身，踩住墙壁，从杀手鳄的头顶跃了过去。他的鼻尖几乎擦到了那个怪物背后的鳞片，这不是个好兆头。这里太狭窄，他无法施展手脚，而杀手鳄像一台装甲车，横冲直撞。坍塌的碎砖和冰冷的水流让他越来越难以藏身。而且那水流实在太冷，仅仅在里面踩了几分钟，他的脚就几乎失去了知觉。  
“不要晃来晃去的！”那怪物咆哮着，撼动着排水口的立柱，“让我抓住你！”  
真是个绝妙的聪明人。理查德想，顺着碎石向上跳去。他抓住了金属的爬梯，但他的脚依然僵硬着。杀手鳄转过头，发现了他，怒吼着向他扑来——  
他们一起撞出了地表。  
地面塌陷而在地下河中砸出的水花如同雨点一般落在街道上。他们从街道的这边滚进了另一边的商店里，本来已经破碎不堪的玻璃橱窗整个脱落下来，和水汽一起倾斜在他们头顶。理查德的眼睛突然模糊起来，他伸手擦了一下，那是某种黑色的液体，某种从他被划伤的皮肤里渗出的液体——他的血。杀手鳄的头上顶着一个窨井盖，眼睛因为愤怒而变得血红，在黑暗中灼烧着，满溢着仇恨和复仇的火焰。他已经彻底疯了。理查德举起双手，向后退去，“我不是你要——”找的人。后半句话突然卡在了他的喉咙里。他的嘴唇动着，却没有任何声音出来。该死。他想，从腰后拔出了匕首。该死，他不该卷进这件事情里来——他有更紧急的事情要处理。  
一天前，另一个世界。  
“利爪？”理查德重复道，他看向红头罩，下意识地认为自己会在他那里找到答案，“利爪他妈的是什么？”  
“那不重要。”红头罩恶狠狠地回答，他看上去有些生气，但他的怒火并不是朝向理查德的，而更像是对着凯西。“你不该提……”他小声朝凯西发着牢骚，“问题只会越来越多。”  
“好吧好吧。”凯西又开始抚弄头发，这似乎是她在紧张的时候会不自觉不断重复的小动作，用来安抚自己，“只能再提三个问题。”她宣布，“然后我们就必须开始计划。一分钟也不能再耽搁了。”  
理查德皱起了眉。这不公平，他几乎脱口而出，但他知道掌控权并不在自己手里。他当然可以挣脱，打晕这两个人，然后逃出去，但是那样他可能会永远失去了解真相的机会——他永远无法得知自己遗忘了什么。  
“你们对我——理查德·格雷森，都知道些什么？我是怎么死的？”他问道，“为什么要复活我？”  
“我们复活你，是因为你很可能是这个世界上仅存的，唯一能阻止犯罪辛迪加的人。”凯西回答道，“你必须在他们之前找到那个世界的超级英雄们，警告他们，把辛迪加所有的弱点告诉他们。”  
“什么……”  
“我们的世界即将毁灭。”红头罩严肃地说，理查德突然发现他的声音听起来很年轻，“犯罪辛迪加穿越到了平行宇宙，一个和我们的世界截然不同的地方。他们会消耗，征服接着毁灭那个世界，就像他们对我们的世界所做的那样。”  
“关我什么……”  
“你必须阻止他们。”凯西出声道，严厉地看着他。理查德这才发现她并不像她所表现出来的那样年轻，大概是由上而下的灯光朦胧了她的轮廓，“你必须拯救哥谭——我恳求你——理查德。如果你能记得犯罪辛迪加和夜枭都对你做了什么的话，你会明白我们为什么这样要求你的。”  
“为什么是我？”理查德深吸了一口气，某些东西在他的脑海里四处冲撞，把一些疼痛而酸涩的根系连根拔起，却依然像深埋在水下一般影影绰绰，看不真切。“我都已经死了，你们就不能让我安息，然后找一个活人——”  
“因为我们需要一个死人。”红头罩叹了口气，他的口气有点像是在开玩笑，但理查德莫名地知道他其实很伤心。这不合逻辑。他为什么伤心？“一个曾经被世界上最强大的体术高手和侦探训练过的死人。”红头罩指向他，“你。”  
“穿越世界需要极大的能量。”凯西解释道，“几乎是世界上所有核电站加起来的总能量。这让穿越的人必须具备极大的耐受力和恢复力，否则仅仅是澎湃贯穿而过的能量就会把他撕扯成分子。”  
“等一下。”理查德迟疑地开口，“你在说的东西，我有……”点听不明白。他的后半句话猛地被掐灭在了喉咙里，仿佛他的声带和身体失去了联系。他做出了每个音节的口型，但是却没有发出一丝声音。  
“没关系。”凯西似乎看出了他的惊惧，用大约是安慰的语气说道，“你的头被切了下来，总会有点副作用的。过会儿可能会好。”  
可能？理查德睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看向黑发的女人。她是在开玩笑吗？  
“也有可能永远也不会恢复了。”红头罩火上浇油地说道。  
现在。  
“我不是他妈的什么夜翼。”理查德吼道，他的声音回来了，而他却几乎没有注意到这一点。他的匕首从杀手鳄坚硬的鳞甲上划过，只留下了一道白色的印痕。杀手鳄咆哮起来，地表的噪音和亮光让他变得更加暴躁。理查德踩着他的前臂向上跃去，用尽全力踢中了他后脑的鳞片下方一块柔软的区域。杀手鳄跪了下去，理查德踩住他的肩膀，用脚勾住他的前臂，然后——杀手鳄惨叫起来，他的手臂被折断了。“我也不是什么他妈的利爪。”理查德吼道，他的声音像是来自地狱，“我是理查德·格雷森！”  
“在我看来，这说明你已经很夜翼了。”一个低沉的声音从他身后传来。他回过头，一个头发和胡须都变成雪白，但和他印象里的戈登局长几乎完全一样的男人正维持着举枪而立的姿势，面容沉稳地看着他。他的身后站着几个穿着防爆服和深蓝色GCDP制服的警员。和他记忆里的完全一样。  
他的头开始猛烈地疼痛起来。  
“格雷森。”戈登说，“放下武器。以及放开杀手鳄。”

Chapter 30  
“你没听说过蝙蝠法庭？”小男孩在他耳边叽叽喳喳地说个不停。“真的吗？你是在骗人吧？蝙蝠法庭？！”他眨眨眼睛，直视着前方，努力试图忽视掉那个挥动着手臂，个头还不到他肩膀的小家伙。蝙蝠法庭是哥谭神秘的守护者，几个世纪以来的传说。法庭的使者夜翼代表法庭的意志，他们惩恶扬善，行踪无影——没错，没错。他在提摩西兴奋的讲述中规律地点着头，表现出一副诚心受教的样子来。随着时间一点一点过去，原本在舷窗前方的夕阳被甩在了身后，光线黯淡下来。他像是一只陷进棉花堆里的猫一般伸直了腿，让靠背的弧度承受住自己的重量。所有的声音都渐渐远去了，现在他只想闭上眼睛好好地睡一觉。等睁开眼睛的时候他就已经到了哥谭，就可以摆脱这个可怕的小恶魔，而托马斯正站在停机坪的那片光秃秃的草地边缘等他，深色风衣的边角被吹得向后扬起。他几乎能看到那个画面。泥土显得很湿润，枯草紧贴在地表上，覆盖着薄薄的冰霜，在没有风吹过的时候向上蒸腾着浅淡的烟气，因为哥谭才下过一场罕见的冬雨。他的思绪渐渐地沉了下去，飞机却向上加速着，他的身体漂浮着，离他的意识越来越遥远……  
“嘿。”提摩西猛地推了一下他的胳膊。他睁开了眼睛，小男孩趴在隔在两人之间的扶手上，睁大眼睛看着他，仿佛他是什么值得惊奇的东西。“干嘛？”他没好气地向旁边缩了一下。  
“我只是在想。”提摩西小声地解释道，挪开视线，“我还不知道你的名字。”  
他叹了口气，向上坐直了一点。他顺着提摩西的视线向下看去——他的围巾。准确地说，那是托马斯的围巾，一个曾经被随便地围在他脖子上，然后就属于他了的东西。那应该是一条很昂贵的围巾，和他简单的大衣和牛仔裤大概格格不入。  
“你可以叫我理查德。”他的手指在围巾上纠缠了一下，然后松开了。他转过头，看着小男孩，“你了解猫头鹰吗，提姆。”  
小男孩的眼睛亮了起来，他知道自己是没有办法再睡着了。  
“我听说夜枭的巢穴里有一个大恐龙！”  
“不，我想这不是真的，提姆。”  
现在。  
这实在是太蠢了。理查德对着那个巨大的恐龙翻了一个白眼。他的视线向上攀沿，越过恐龙头顶，带动他一点一点仰起头。漆黑莫测的洞顶让他觉得自己所见到的并不是一个固体的，坚实的岩石洞壁，而是在某个深夜里俯瞰所见的哥谭港的水面，波峰浪涌，思绪折射在虚幻的海潮中，闪烁出一些不存在的粼光。片刻的失神让某些潜藏在他大脑深处的画面猛地闪现在他的眼前，如同盒中杰克那样啪嗒一声伴随着打开盒子的手跳出来，怪笑着砸在他的脸上。  
“理查德。”他猛地朝着声音的方向撇过头，托……他分开的嘴唇间没有发出任何声音，这让他下意识地顿住了。下一秒他对着身后空无一人的深渊开始庆幸自己的声带在复活之后一直时好时坏——为了一个幻觉而触发这个洞穴里任何潜在的机关都是愚不可及的。接着他开始思索自己前一刻几乎脱口而出的是什么，一个名字，或是别的什么。托……他皱起眉头，又出尔反尔地为这个无法解开的谜题而在心底某个地方开始责怪起自己不中用的声带来。  
他从凸起的平台上跃下，悄无声息地落在连接停车坪的空中径道上。交错的石柱扭捆在一起，从他的头顶向小道两端延伸开去。他没有激发任何热能感测装置，也足够谨慎到避开了其他的生物探测装置，因此整个洞穴依然沉寂着，仅仅是停车坪圆形的转盘下方有一道微弱的环形指引光线。他知道如果自己踏上转盘，那道微弱的光线会变强，照亮整片区域，感应到重力增加的转盘进入预启动模式，下面的机轴缓缓转动，发出悦耳的声音。  
他就是知道。  
他的右手边是一排透明胶囊般的玻璃展示柜。巨大的黑色披风悬挂在其中，还有黑色的铠甲和带尖利竖耳的面具。蝙蝠。他默想道，伸出手，隔空描绘玻璃下面隐约可见的面具轮廓。他的手指倒映在黑漆漆的玻璃上，苍白得像旷野里的一抹鬼火。他想起自己在复活后还没有照过镜子，并且他所剩无几的记忆里也毫无关于自己样貌的内容。  
远处巨大的电脑屏幕上闪烁着单调的红光，在展示柜的玻璃上倒映出一个小小的红色几何图形。他又向前迈出一步，再一步，直到自己的脸倒映在了原本那张蝙蝠面具所在的位置。  
他的面具在穿越的时候已经碎得差不多了。他直视着自己的眼睛，它们明亮得像是两团蓝色的火焰，完全不像是属于一个死人——除了过分扩散的瞳孔。他把面具仅剩的部分拨到脑后，仔仔细细地端详着理查德·格雷森的脸——这是一张过分年轻的脸，没有一丝岁月的痕迹，柔软，光滑，英俊——一张甚至可以被认定是娇生惯养的脸。  
这不是一张英雄的脸。任何人都可以看出这一点。这是一个被宠坏了的富家少爷，或是一个懒惰无知的电影明星。这不是一张坚毅的脸，或是一张温柔的脸，更不是一张正义的脸。他无声地叹了口气，默默后退回去。  
理查德·格雷森在死前一定是个混蛋。  
当电脑屏幕突然亮起，巨大的声音在洞穴中回荡的时候，理查德正试图启动一辆停在转盘上的汽车。但它们像是一堆废铁般毫无反应。这让他确定了这个本该武装完备的地方已经彻底失去了抵抗能力。他因此变得更大胆起来——大胆到即使电脑自己运转起来，大声说起话，也没让他从那辆绝赞的跑车驾驶座上挪一下屁股。  
“……他们甚至搞定了夜翼！”他回过头，不远处那个巨型电脑的所有屏幕被同一个画面充斥了，一张脸——一张被揍得很惨的，看起来很眼熟的脸——他自己的脸。“是的，夜翼！”  
夜翼？杀手鳄的声音嘶嘶作响，我以为你被犯罪辛迪加抓去了。  
“但他的真实姓名是理查德·格雷森。”  
理查德的头猛地又疼了起来。那是一种从深处蔓延到表皮的疼痛，一种仿佛并不起源于他身体内的疼痛，一种隔绝在感官之外却无比鲜明的疼痛。他扶住额头。屏幕上闪过理查德·格雷森的身份证件，照片，还有标题为马戏团谋杀案的旧剪报。他的大脑里像是有一个漩涡，把所有的信息吸卷进去，搅动，下沉，碾碎，一团混乱。  
向下坠落的男人和女人。瑞秋死气沉沉的眼睛。不，脑海深处的某个角落里，小小的他哭泣道，不。  
黑发的女人扯住夜翼的头发，羞辱性地迫使他抬起头来。  
超女。理查德咬紧了牙。镜头扫过犯罪辛迪加的每一个人，每一个人都让他的心脏紧缩得更厉害一些。除了一个人。除了夜枭。在他看到夜枭的那一瞬间，他的眼睛变得滚烫，灼烧一般疼痛起来。如果他还活着，他的心脏大概会剧烈地跳动起来，他的眼睛会充血，肿胀，溢满泪水。  
夜枭别着头，看向和夜翼相反的方向，仿佛毫不关心在那个男孩身上发生着什么。  
在这一刻理查德意识到自己有多么恨夜枭。他攥紧拳头，咬牙切齿。不明所以地用尽全力地恨他。他要亲手杀了那个满口谎言的疯子，那个藏在猫头鹰装束下面的懦夫，他的仇人，他的耻辱，他毕生的宿敌。  
他意识到了自己究竟在追寻什么。冥冥之中，所有的巧合契合在一起，在他的头顶波澜壮阔地展开。他的重生并不是为了凯西和蝙蝠法庭，更不是为了保护某个和他毫无关系的世界。他诞生，死亡，复活，穿越世界，打败杀手鳄，甩掉GCDP，潜入蝙蝠洞，只是为了能在这个时刻，在这个屏幕上，再次看到夜枭。这不是由任何人设计的情节，也不是一次策划好了的行动，这一切都是不由分说，无可更改的命中注定。  
但他从不是什么英雄，也不会成为救世主。他是一个满心仇恨的疯子，为复仇而死，又为复仇而重生。  
他开始这样相信。  
屏幕上鼻青脸肿的理查德看起来像是一个英雄。  
一天前，另一个世界。  
“当夜枭把我丢进迷宫的时候，他一定以为我死定了。毕竟——根据他自己的说法，连他也几乎没有能逃出那个鬼地方。”凯西继续说道，“当我坚持到第七天的时候，我知道他说得没错，没有人能逃出迷宫，就像是没有物质可以逃脱黑洞。”她又开始绕着理查德和他所连接的那台仪器走动，在电子屏幕上按动着。伴随她的动作，灯光暗了下去，而某些机器开始运转起来，发出轰鸣声。“但就在我以为自己绝对不可能再坚持下去的时候，我找到了蝙蝠法庭的密室。”她轻笑了一声，那个声音在空旷的房间里回荡了一下。这让理查德意识到他们现在所处的地方大概是在地底，一个很大的空间里，很可能是在凯西所说的迷宫密室里。  
“他们把密室藏在死亡陷阱里，真是可怕，是吧。”凯西看起来挺高兴，“我能活下去多亏我有着凯恩家特有的臭脾气——永远不在殊死搏斗一番前放弃。”  
理查德皱起眉。所以，你是好人中的一员，是吧？他用口型说道。  
“你可以这么认为。”凯西点点头，“我从密室里找到了一张迷宫的地图——终于逃出来之后，我却发现所有人都以为我已经死了。于是我干脆彻底消失，加入了反对辛迪加暴政的秘密组织。”凯西拍了拍红头罩的肩膀，“和这位小朋友一起。”  
“我不是小朋友。”红头罩抗议道。  
“这些是犯罪辛迪加的成员。”凯西的掌上电脑在空中投射出一个接一个的全息人像，“终极人，超女，夜枭，强尼快客，原子女……他们策划入侵平行宇宙已经有一段时间了，可惜我们最近才发现这一点。”  
“如果不是因为那个外星人和在终极都会爆发的大战，我们可能永远都不会知道。”红头罩补充道，指着其中一个人像，“这是亚历山大·卢瑟。在终极都会之战后我们无法确定他是死了还是加入了辛迪加。当然，我希望是前者。”  
“无论如何。”凯西吸了一口气，用很快的语速严厉地说道，“记住他们每个人的样子。并且，不要和夜枭接触，以任何方式都不行，绝对不行。”  
理查德的嘴唇动了一下，他想问为什么，但是凯西没有给他这个机会。她拉着红头罩后退了几步，一个透明的屏障从地下升起，挡在理查德和他们之间。一切都剧烈地震动起来，空气震荡出某种类似火焰的机理，他在溃散，聚拢，扭曲——理查德张开了嘴，如果他能发出声音的话他的尖叫声大概已经把他自己震聋了。他意识到传送已经开始了，但他还完全没有准备好，他还对一切都摸不着头脑，这不公平——  
“我把所有的东西都写在微型芯片里了。”凯西大声朝他喊道，“等你到达另一边的时候，尽快读取它，你需要的一切都在里面。”  
这不公平！理查德大吼道，用尽了全力，但是却没有发出任何声音。这不公平，他想，他们只回答了一个问题，还有另外两个，关于他究竟是谁，他还一无所知——  
“芯片在你的心脏里。”红头罩补充道，他也在大吼，“你死于心脏中刀，应该很好挖。”  
这是理查德最后一次见到那个世界的红头罩和凯西·凯恩。

Chapter 31  
“我记得你那件腰带里装着胶囊的制服。”打扮得像只猫的女人把手贴在了玻璃展示柜上，理查德屏住了呼吸，他距离她的头顶只有不到三英尺。如果她在这个时候抬起头，大概恰好能看到他的半条腿。值得庆幸的是这位猫小姐似乎全身心投入到了对这个秘密洞穴的探索中，不像一只真正的猫科动物那样领地意识十足。“那是罗宾第一次出场时候的事情了。”  
穿得像只巨大蝙蝠的男人走在她的前面，正沿着盘旋的阶梯向上走去。这句话让他的脚步停顿了下来。但他仅仅是站在那里，没有说话，也没有回头，这让理查德松了口气。披风的边角尖利地褶皱着，让男人的背影看上去像是一个休止符。猫女接收到了暗示，乖乖跟了上去，而男人继续一味地向前走，仿佛有什么东西压在他的肩膀上，拖拽着他的披风，他只能一直向前，不停歇地逃离。  
他身上的某种东西让理查德感到熟悉。他看起来不是一个人，而像一个极简单的，披着野兽的外皮的影子。黑色的面具碎了一个角，露出一只蓝色的右眼。那是一种即使在昏暗的灯光里也蓝得莹亮的纯正颜色，年轻，坚定，冰冷。如果只是像拍照一般粗略地打量他，那只眼睛或许会折射出片刻柔情的幻觉。只有在与之对视的时候，无药可救的偏执才会彻底地暴露出来。  
一个被逻辑和真理支配的灵魂。  
理查德。他在脑海深处看到了一只同样的蓝眼睛。眼睛的主人坐在一把老式的靠背椅上，面目模糊不清。那只蓝眼睛在雾气里时隐时现，横亘其上的伤疤却始终清晰可辨。  
理查德。  
眼睛的主人说，架起的一条腿轻佻地晃了晃，你在逃避什么？  
理查德弓着背，像是一只蜘蛛般悄无声息地挪动着四肢，跟随着蝙蝠和猫的脚步向着洞穴中心爬去。他不敢跟得太紧，只能等他们停下脚步的时候再缓缓靠近。他知道那个男人是一个多好的侦探。他就是知道。  
他恰好听清了两个人对话的最后一部分。  
“……和我亲近的人总是受伤。”蝙蝠对着墙壁说，“这就是发生在夜翼身上的。犯罪辛迪加把他的真实身份揭露给了全世界。现在即使我能把他活着带回家……理查德·格雷森的人生已经被毁了。”  
他的声音也是熟悉的。理查德从上向下地望着他，他肩膀的轮廓，他手臂垂下的样子，他的眼睛。哦，他的眼睛。理查德松开一只手，从洞顶的岩壁上倒挂下来。这是个危险的动作，他的全身重量都挂在了一只手臂上。但他只想离那个男人更近一些。他想看的更清楚一些。每一秒他都感觉男人在变得更熟悉一些，他确信自己认识他，但他毫无头绪。有一瞬间他几乎拼凑出了面具下面那张脸的轮廓，但还是不够，还缺少些什么。他眼睁睁地看着那张几乎清晰起来的脸垮塌成一堆碎片，而他大脑里的那团雾气聚拢起来，他连那只蓝眼睛也几乎看不清了。  
“除非你强迫理查德·格雷森成为夜翼，否则这不是你的错。”猫女看着蝙蝠侠的背影。  
“我训练了理查德·格雷森，让他成为罗宾。”蝙蝠侠没有回头，“在我把他逼走之后，他成为了夜翼。”  
你是我最得意的作品，我的最爱。理查德恍惚地眨了眨眼睛。坐在高背椅上的男人叹了口气，蓝色的眼睛里充满某种假惺惺的温柔。那视线让他浑身发麻，呼吸急促起来。他知道自己不该相信这个男人的任何一句话，他的本能在嘶吼着让他忘掉，醒来，摧毁那个幻象。但他舍不得。他深深地望进那只眼睛里，漩涡一般的蓝色包裹了他，那是记忆和净化的颜色。而他所能触碰到的只是冰冷的，死去的东西。  
理查德，你不能离开我。  
理查德深吸了一口气，他的胸口酸涩不已，似乎有一只手攥住他的心脏，任意揉捻。他分不清那是愧疚，后悔还是喜悦，他无法辨别出仇恨或是爱恋，他只是沉溺在汹涌而来的，庞大的情绪里，睁大干涸的眼睛，看着那个只存在于他脑海里的影子渐渐变得清晰起来。  
你弄坏了我的心。你死了，你忘了，你不再爱我。  
蝙蝠侠的声音里透着全然的不由分说，“这是我的错。”  
而这是你的错。  
“你还要在那里挂多久？”蝙蝠侠的声音把他从类似冥想的放空状态中惊醒。他向下看去，猫女已经无迹可寻，而蝙蝠侠在说刚才那句话的时候甚至没有抬起头。  
理查德松开手，从岩壁上跃下，动作滑腻轻盈，仿佛黑暗只是一种液体介质。落地的时候他脚边的碎石子甚至都没有震动，他能看到蝙蝠侠嘴角轻微的上扬，他禁不住为此有些洋洋自得起来。但片刻之后这种自满的情绪消失无踪，因为他发现蝙蝠侠比自己要高上一些，他必须抬起头才能看进那只蓝眼睛里。  
“你是谁？”蝙蝠侠胁迫力十足地问道，警惕而疲惫。  
理查德·格雷森。他张开嘴，却发不出声音。该死的声带。尽管更偏向于一直呆在安全的黑暗里，但他还是向前走了几步，从垂挂的石笋投下的阴影里走了出来。他痛恨这种全天然的劣势。  
蝙蝠侠瞬间骤变的表情让他以为自己的脸上沾着蝙蝠粪。并且他真的抬手摸了摸脸。  
下一秒他已经被按在了地上。他高举起双手，做出柔顺的投降姿态，尽量真诚地看着压在自己头顶的男人。但对方显然并不领情。蝙蝠侠扼住他的咽喉，天知道这对一个活死人来说就像是用羽毛在背上瘙痒。  
“你他妈的是谁？”蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地问道，“你为什么会看起来像……”  
理查德摇着头，推了推蝙蝠侠的手臂。但对方并没有松开他的意思。压在他身上的男人像是个疯子，嘴唇因为用力而发白，眼睛狠厉地眯起，不仅对一个初次相见的人暴力相向，而且看起来还随时想给自己一拳。  
他能理解。理查德想。他知道自己看上去有多么像一个病恹恹的，过分苍白的夜翼。他知道在夜翼——这个世界的理查德身上发生了什么，他知道这个男人有多么自责。他能想象到那种毁灭性的愧疚，那种自我毁灭也无法救赎的悔恨。即使依然活着，但却被夺走了生命本身以及生命的意义。  
他是一具尸体，而他面前的这个男人正把自己变成一具行尸走肉。  
“理……”理查德艰难地挤出一个音来，接下来的几个词稍微容易了一些，“理查德……我……理查德……”  
蝙蝠侠眼睛和嘴唇周围的线条微微柔和了一些，“你不是我认识的那个理查德。”他冷硬地说道，话语间带着点笨拙的急切，像是一个急于向大人辩驳自己清白的小男孩。理查德拍了一下蝙蝠侠的手臂，几乎是温柔地微笑了起来。他眯起眼睛，目光柔和下来，一个发自内心的微笑。  
他从没有对任何人这样微笑过。至少在他的记忆里没有。  
天呐，他心底那个混蛋男孩被吓坏了。  
“平……”，理查德解释道，“世界……平行……世界……”  
一小时后。  
“那个猫小姐哪里去了？”理查德斜着眼睛看向手术台边的蝙蝠侠，晃着架在手术台边缘的一条腿，“你把她怎么了？”  
蝙蝠侠用比正常力道要重上三分之一的力道把一把大尺寸的手术刀插回了架子上。这说明他很心烦意乱。  
“你不需要知道。”他调试着注射器，心不在焉地推动着活塞。  
“我不需要的是麻醉。”理查德歪过头，“你不信任我。”  
“你来自地球三。”蝙蝠侠终于回过了头，“你的同胞正在侵略我的世界，他们抓走了我的朋友，集结恶棍滥杀平民，而你让我相信你？”  
“你必须相信我。”理查德的视线胶着在蝙蝠侠碎掉的半边面具上，“你别无选择，伙计。”  
他再次微笑起来，但这一次大概只能算作是一次作弊。他知道自己看起来有多像那个让蝙蝠侠牵肠挂肚的男孩，而他无耻地利用了这一点。“我的说辞你已经听过一遍了，我是你了解并击溃犯罪辛迪加的唯一筹码，你根本没有怀疑我的余地。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默着，似乎无从反驳。  
“你只是不敢一刀刺进我的心脏。”理查德大胆地挑衅道，“但如果你想救你的理查德，宝贝，你可必须切开它。”  
哦，妙极了，他刚才叫了蝙蝠侠宝贝。  
理查德发誓当手术刀切开他胸口的皮肤时，他什么也没感觉到。他甚至不耐烦地说了一句深点，大力点。蝙蝠侠随之而猛地僵硬起来的嘴角让他差点笑出声来。他把一只手臂垫在身下，仿佛躺在蒸汽按摩浴缸里一般坦然地露出胸膛。他把注意力集中在胸口的创伤处，却依然毫无痛感，仅仅是身体最深处的某些东西感到了一丝寒冷。好像有一个尖锐的东西反复地刺进他的大脑，让他的头皮微微发麻。这应该只是一种人类的自我保护应激反应，他身上还保留着的最后一点人类的属性。手术刀经过的地方被随之精确地剥开，他死气沉沉的内脏裸露出来。他甚至没有流多少血，黑色的细细的液体像蛛网一样顺着皮肤的纹路向切口外蔓延，毫无热度地沾上蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手。那液体看上去很黏。理查德硬生生忍住了亲手摸一摸创口的冲动。在这个躺平朝天的角度他什么也看不到，也几乎感觉不到刀刃的滑动。他甚至怀疑蝙蝠侠到底有没有真的下手去切，还是只是懦弱地划伤了他的表皮组织。  
直到蝙蝠侠用扩张的金属支架撑住他的胸骨，然后发出了一个疑惑的声音。戴着手套的手指在他的骨肉上划过，那触碰是货真价实的，直达内里的，简直让他的每一根毛发都倒竖起来。  
接着他们都意识到发生了什么。  
“你切错胸了。”理查德平静地说，“没有任何歧视你的意思，伙计。但你怎么能犯这种低级错误。”  
“我不知道你的心脏长在右边。”蝙蝠·总是对的先生·侠恶狠狠地辩解道，“它又不跳。”  
“好吧。”理查德叹了口气，“我知道你很紧张，但我不是你的理查德，你不用为发生在我身上的事情有任何心理负担。”  
“我的……”蝙蝠侠硬生生地止住了。  
有一瞬间他以为蝙蝠侠会说我的理查德比你可好多了。  
“我知道。”理查德闭上眼睛，自嘲地扬起眉，“让另一个世界那个糟糕版本的你来对我负责吧。”

Chapter 32  
理查德觉得自己的心脏跳动了一下。这当然只是他的幻觉。但这幻觉作用在他那万千个已经死透了的，干瘪的脑细胞上，因此对于他来说，这跳动已经足够真实了。有那么几秒钟，他觉得自己的心脏像一个充满氢气的气球，鼓鼓涨涨，在胸腔里滚来滚去。  
“哇……”他虚弱地惊呼道，活像是烂俗爱情小说里身世不凡又天真烂漫的女主人公一般扭扭捏捏，“你长得颇为英俊。”  
蝙蝠侠连眼睛都没有抬。  
“心脏手术需要极高的准确度。”摘了面罩的蝙蝠侠板着脸，那像是得了躁郁症的表情简直毁了他那张漂亮脸蛋。“那个坏了一半的面罩只会是干扰。”  
“我猜你爸爸是个医生。”理查德裂开嘴，“别问我怎么知道的，我也不清楚。”  
刀刃从他心脏上的创伤组织处挑了进去。那感觉很怪异，就像是硬生生撕开一个旧伤疤，但却毫无痛感。只有血肉分离的触感和创伤处的肌肉记忆。不出意外的话这应该是他的心脏第三次被从这里被切开了。他可真幸运。  
“不行。”蝙蝠侠突然抬起头，他紧皱着眉，“你的伤口愈合太快，刀就像切在沙子上。”  
理查德无辜地努努嘴，“别生气呀，我又不是故意的。”  
蝙蝠侠沉重地叹了一口气，像是受尽了折磨。理查德幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，他仅仅只是觉得蝙蝠侠无奈的表情让人很开心。“我试试让愈合因子慢下来。”他承诺道，闭上眼睛。他屏住呼吸，循环不断地引导自己的意识进入一种安稳虚浮的状态——他不记得自己什么时候学过龟息，但他几乎是瞬间就上手了。  
当黑暗一层一层加深，他所有的感官都闭合的时候，光怪陆离的影像开始从他眼前一闪而过，就像他复活时一样。当手术刀再次落下时，相似的情境迫使他的身体被动回忆起他死前的最后画面，让他重新回归到那个伤痕累累的时刻。鲜红的，无声大笑的嘴唇，坠入黑暗的恐惧，悔恨，歇斯底里，无休无止。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，蝙蝠侠正沉默地看着他。他惨叫起来，声音断断续续。蝙蝠侠按紧他的肩膀，把他固定在手术台上。他看进那双深蓝色的眼睛里，那双熟悉的，波动着某种复杂情绪的眼睛。他意识到蝙蝠侠知道的远比他表现出来的要多，他或许已经知道，或者猜到了关于地球三那个理查德·格雷森的一切。而他却还对这个异装癖以及他的秘密一无所知。  
该死的。他恨透了这种无知。而所有人都不愿伸手帮他。他们利用他，误导他，自作主张地为他做决定。他们虚情假意地赞扬他，却不愿把事情完整地呈现在他面前然后让他自己选择。  
“坚持住！”蝙蝠侠低吼道，“还差一点——”  
“你摘下面具，是因为觉得我脑子坏了。”理查德可怜兮兮地控诉道，屈辱地顿悟了。他睁着眼睛却什么也看不见，晃来晃去的重影此消彼长，石柱在头顶旋转，推动他的意识绕着自己的身体转圈，“你认为我不会对你构成威胁。”  
蝙蝠侠愣了一下，接着迟疑地反驳，“或者因为我信任你。”他听起来对自己的话充满怀疑，并且带着点笨拙的哄骗意味。“闭上眼睛，专心，不要胡思乱想。”他的最后一句总算回到了正轨上，严厉而强硬，像是个命令。  
理查德眨着眼睛，却驱散不了眼前黑色的雾气。“你再敢这么和我说话，你就完蛋了。”他怒气冲冲地朝着面前朦胧的人影叫道，“托马斯·韦恩！”

“你到底想要什么？”男人认真地问道。他站在一英尺之外，跟着他一起向外走去，但比他落后一些，一个非常礼貌的陪伴距离。  
全世界都知道托马斯·韦恩爱他。街头小报对此冷嘲热讽，连他那些所谓的女朋友们也总是有意无意提起托马斯。她们卯足了劲想和那个高高在上，浑身散发着光晕的男人攀比一番。或许她们的本意只是想和托马斯上床，他只是一条跳板，随时会被踩在脚下，因此要在他的面前把这一可能假惺惺地排除干净。不论怎么样，他都厌烦透了。  
“我想回家。”他头也不回，挥手拦车。但那辆出租车丝毫没有减速地从他身边经过了，他气急败坏地骂了一句。  
托马斯按住了他的肩膀，“我开车送你回去——”他猛地回过头，恶狠狠地看着男人，“——或者，我叫人开车送你回去，如果你真的那么不想见我的话。”  
托马斯完美地把他所有的冷嘲热讽堵了回去。总是这样。  
“让我一个人呆着！”他推开托马斯，“我真是受够你这样小心翼翼——你简直不可理喻，我不想再看到你。”他开始朝着地铁站走去，管他呢，坐一回地铁不会杀了他。  
“对不起。”托马斯依然坚持不懈地跟在他身后，“克兰西的事情……”  
他加快了步伐，“闭嘴，不要再提她。”  
托马斯不再说话，他们就这样不发一言地走到了地铁站。入口处人潮汹涌，他皱起了眉。  
“没带零钱？”托马斯的声音近在耳边，像一杯温吞的花草茶，“我让人给你送来——”  
“托马斯·韦恩。”他终于忍无可忍地叫了起来，“适可而止！”  
托马斯辩解道，还是用那种温和甜腻的语调，“我只是——”  
“你没必要给那个三流模特端茶送水！”他像一个烧开了的茶壶一般冲着托马斯发火，“她只是我随便找来惹你生气的！我连她是不是真的叫克兰西都不知道——你——”你简直是他妈的该死的完美，让那个婊子变得更加让人难以忍受。  
“你不喜欢我这样关心你。”托马斯平静地接受了他的责难，“但这是我唯一想做的。我会爱所有你爱的人，无论他们是怎样的人。”  
“你是个蠢货。”理查德咬牙切齿地回敬。  
而托马斯微笑起来，伸出手，摸了一下他的头，“因为我爱你，理查德。”  
全世界都知道托马斯爱他。全世界也知道他是个混蛋。他像是在搜集封面女郎一般换着女伴，但还是有无数女孩争先恐后来碰他的衣角。他像一切纨绔子弟一般挥霍托马斯的家产，出些不大不小的丑闻，偶尔心情糟糕的时候在公共场合羞辱自己的监护人。托马斯隐忍而温柔地接受了他的无理取闹，有时候他会胆战心惊地猜疑托马斯是否从始至终都知道他究竟想要的是什么。托马斯总是能看透他，看透他内心真实的渴望。他残酷地折磨着托马斯，一天比一天更毫不留情，却开始渐渐意识到自己只是匍匐在对方的脚下，卑微而别扭地渴求着更多的爱。  
你总会猜忌无条件的爱。你害怕它由来不纯，你担心它不是你真正想要的，你疑心当你付出同样的感情时它会就此消失，留下一个空洞。他知道自己想要什么，而托马斯绝不会给他。因此他连带着痛恨起托马斯所给予的其他一切来。  
“你爱我。”他重复道，在那一晚之后第一次对托马斯请求道，“那就操我。”  
当他最终和托马斯滚到一起的时候，他时常会想起那天。他当时还是个孩子，心高气傲，叛逆又顽固，能在人来人往的街头说出那种没羞没躁的话来。他永远记得托马斯突然加深了颜色的瞳孔，仿佛某种不属于他的东西覆盖在了他的灵魂之上。他们靠得如此之近，托马斯的呼吸拂动着他的发丝。他仰起脸，期待着托马斯吻他，揪住他的头发，温柔地或者粗暴地。  
“你这个懦夫。”他轻声挑衅道，“我知道你想，托马斯。我知道你从最开始就想要，你只是不敢。你和你无药可救的自我主义，你不敢逾越一条自己画下的线。真可悲——”  
那是托马斯第一次打他。  
过去的很多年都没有人敢打他。他是托马斯·韦恩的养子，他是利爪，他是个被宠坏的混蛋。在那个弱肉强食的世界里，他因此高高在上。  
他知道托马斯几乎是在出手的时候就后悔了。当他转身离开的时候，托马斯的手还悬在空中。他像个丧家犬一般无目的地逃开，托马斯甚至没有出声让他停下，也没有追上来。那天他再也没有回家，而托马斯也没有来找他。  
他当然不会告诉芭芭拉这是他离家出走的原因。他也许不会告诉任何人。托马斯和他是世界上唯二两个知道的人。而托马斯会为他保守这个秘密一辈子，他知道。他就是知道。  
哦，托马斯。他的心脏酸涩地跳动着，幻觉或真实。托马斯。托马斯。

“你醒了。”蝙蝠侠陈述事实一般问候他道，“我们有个难题。”  
“说出来听听。”理查德懒散地缓缓坐起身。他碰了碰自己的胸口，像最初一样光洁无痕，感谢愈合因子。同时他注意到蝙蝠侠已经换上了一套完好无损的制服，大概是趁他昏迷的时候。  
“所有的机器都被网格控制了。”蝙蝠侠指着蝙蝠洞另一头那台巨大的电脑，“我们无法读取你心脏里面的芯片，除非有人能去犯罪辛迪加的总部，用他们自己的机器……”  
理查德打了个哈欠。蝙蝠侠止住了话头，带着一丝怒意地看着他。  
这个世界的理查德·格雷森一定甜透了，因为他是如此恶毒。  
“巴拉巴拉巴拉。”理查德耸了耸肩，“你说的一切都和我没关系。我的任务已经达成了。我只是个送信的。”  
“我也没有指望你会和我一起去。”蝙蝠侠心情糟糕地转过身，“我甚至无法确定你不会投靠敌人。”  
“说得也是。”理查德把下巴搁在支起的膝盖上，“对了，你会不会恰好认识一个叫做托马斯·韦恩二世的人？我刚才昏迷的时候突然想起来我和他……”  
蝙蝠侠猛地转过身，他知道有什么事情不对了。他想跳下手术台，先发制人，但已经来不及了。他的四肢僵硬起来，绝对的寒冷渗透进他的骨骼里，让他硬邦邦地栽倒了回去。手术台边缘的气孔里还在不断喷射出液氮，  
冰霜把他和手术台冻成了一体，接着整个钢化玻璃罩升起，手术台缓缓地闭合起来，把他封在了里面，就像一个冰冻棺材。  
不，不不不不——  
他想尖叫，或者怒吼。但黑暗和寒冷席卷而来，真正的沉睡将他拖入深渊。  
“对不起。”蝙蝠侠的手贴在他面前的玻璃上。这是他所见到的最后的影像，“迪克。”

Chapter 33  
他陷入了长久的沉睡。他微弱地感知到一些变化正在发生，但他从未醒来。他浸泡在黑暗里，他被吊在金属的仪器之间，他被坚硬的手臂横着抱起，他躺在一个明亮的地方，消毒遮布从高不可及的地方垂下，笼罩在他身边。他的身体僵硬无力，被单散乱地盖在他的腰间。模糊不清的人影从他身边走过，把粗大的针管插进他的心脏里。他像是在照镜子一般看着理查德·格雷森俯身向他看来。那张青肿未消的脸柔和可亲，即使在惊讶和悲伤中也依然保持着那种烙印在灵魂里的温柔和顺从，像某种忠心耿耿的动物。  
黑色的身影也垂头看他。寒冷攀爬上他的脊梁，他的头倚靠在一个硬硬的胸口前面，男人的手指顺过他的额发，然后停留在他的侧脸上  
他继续昏睡下去。  
他最初听到的声音是两个人在争吵。一个男人和一个女人。他们冲着对方大吼大叫，就在他的头顶上。争吵声越来越大，时断时续地渐渐由模糊变为清晰，就像老式收音机里指针越来越接近正确频率。杂音潮水一般渐渐退去，他的感官在逐渐恢复工作，却依然动弹不得，不用说睁开眼睛了，连弯一下手指都做不到。他就像是被困在了一具不属于自己的躯壳里。  
他躺在一个柔软的东西上，双手别扭地交叠在胸口，枕头太高，让他的颈椎不太舒服。阳光无遮拦地倾泻在他的身体上，让他的皮肤微微感到些暖意。阳光直射的地方渐渐开始发烫，却依然无法抵抗埋藏在他身体深处的冰冷，一股盘旋在他心脏里，让他无望地继续僵直下去的寒意。青草的味道围绕在他鼻端，湿润而甜腻地冲刷着他的气管，新漆的木头味和石楠花浓烈腥气的味道从他身下不断升腾起来，托住他向上浮起，仿佛一朵蒸汽腾腾的云。  
接着他意识到自己为什么会醒来——那是两个他很熟悉的声音。  
芭芭拉和红头罩。  
他能想象那个画面。他所能看见的只有黑色，但他又能在脑海里无比清晰描绘着一切。红色的头盔上印着一个耀眼的光斑，芭芭拉的红发被风吹得向后拢起，她的嘴角愤怒地下撇，伸出手指向红头罩，吼出他的名字——杰森。杰森·陶德。  
杰森·陶德，这就是红头罩的名字，复活他的那个人的名字。理查德茫然地默念这个名字，一遍，两遍，还是全然陌生。他知道杰森·陶德必然是一个他很熟悉的人，一个重要的人——无论是敌人或者朋友。但他的记忆里，无论是红头罩或是杰森·陶德名下所属的都是一片空白。他失去了所有关于这个男人的记忆，连同他所有作为利爪的记忆。他唯一确信的是他欠那个家伙一条命，或许不止一条。谁知道呢，救人于危难之中是种会让正人君子上瘾的业务。  
芭芭拉打了杰森一个耳光。手掌打在肉上的声音饱满而响亮。看来红头罩没有戴着他那个蠢透了的头盔。他的构想剥落开来，光滑发亮的红头罩坍塌成无数细小的碎屑，一张隐隐的面孔笼罩着雾气，出现在杰森的肩膀上。  
有一个瞬间那张脸几乎清晰起来。而他却像一根绷紧到断裂的弦一般猛地松开了，他放任那张脸重新模糊起来，再次沉入黑暗。  
他没必要想起。这是一个崭新的开始，一个新的世界，一次新生。所有旧的东西都不该再打搅他。  
他失去了对时间长度的概念。他带着全副感官无法动弹地躺在那里，仿佛过去了整整一辈子，又似乎只过去了几分钟。陌生的男人和女人一个接一个出现在他身边。他们的温度和身上的味道近在咫尺。他们闻起来像是海风，强有力，空洞而悲伤地发咸。理查德倾听着他们的声音，他们的手带着抗拒意味地小心翼翼地触碰他，他们低声或无声地哭泣，仿佛怕惊扰到什么一般悄然地诉说，讲着一个陌生的传奇故事。一个叫做迪克·格雷森的人的一生。  
这是一场葬礼。  
迪克·格雷森的葬礼，夜翼的葬礼。  
理查德开始明白自己为何会在这里，他身上紧绷的装甲和紧身衣又是什么。他成为了替代真正的夜翼死去的那个理查德。一个完美的计划。他想。被法庭复活之后他看上去就像是一具尸体，制服遮挡住了他的缝线，没有人会怀疑，他们长得一模一样。没有人会知道夜翼其实没有死，因为所有人都亲眼看到，摸到他的尸体。他们亲手将他安葬。  
这是一场彻头彻尾的闹剧。理查德想。这是一场属于别人的葬礼，却是一场他理应拥有的葬礼。他是那个真正死去的人，却只能在一场虚情假意的葬礼上充当一回替身。  
他死在一个肮脏冰冷的仓库里，他的尸体被包裹起来，丢弃在雨中。他是理查德·格雷森，他复活于蝙蝠法庭，他为复仇而来，他独身一人，他无所畏惧。  
“他的眼睛……”男孩的手还放在他的胸口上，把一张旧海报固定在那里，“他的眼睛动了一下。”  
“他没有。你只是太想他了。”红头罩叹了口气。  
英雄和朋友们抬起他的棺材，所有人静默地伫立在草地上。他们的呼吸声沉重而悠远，棺材落地的颤动惊扰起一群在林荫径里停歇的鸟。没有枯叶或是冷雨，萦绕在耳畔的丧钟，只有青葱的植物，繁华和阳光。现在是春天，并且之后的一段时间依然会是。  
这个世界的理查德有很多朋友。非常，非常多的朋友。他们的脚步声黯哑却整齐，踏过汁液饱满的草地，倾听蝙蝠侠说出最后的悼念。他一定是一个备受爱戴的兄长，一个伟大的领袖，一个无法忘怀的恋人，一个绝佳的朋友。一切与他相反的。  
迪克·格雷森曾拥有一切，但一切都将随着他的“死亡”消失。他将变得一无所有。而理查德·格雷森什么也没有，却能在最后享受到属于迪克·格雷森的一切。  
多么讽刺。  
终于有人小声地哭泣起来。隔着厚重的木板理查德把一切都听得清清楚楚。松软芬芳的泥土落在他的棺材上，带来细小的震动。超人腾空飞起，用热视线在棺材上刻下理查德·格雷森的名字和标志。  
夜翼。

“你不需要朋友。”托马斯弯下腰，把手搭在他的肩膀上，“你已经有了我，这就足够了。”  
当理查德用自己的手臂猛撞着棺材板的时候，他断断续续地回想起了托马斯·韦恩二世。他想起他们第一次见面，那时候托马斯年轻得要命，英俊得像在发光。然后是他们一次次的小冒险，他们的约会。他一点点长大，而托马斯变得越来越成熟和威严。十二岁的时候他的父母和姐姐死于意外，黑色的豪华轿车载着他沿着螺旋的小径开进韦恩庄园。托马斯抱着他的腰让他够到庄园里最高的红栎树最矮的树枝，他踢着树干攀住树枝一路荡了上去。绛红的树叶在他脸颊边沙沙作响，散发着干燥的腥甜味。托马斯让他不要爬得太快，而他骄傲地大笑起来……  
垫布被他撞得稀烂，垂挂下来。他咚咚咚地狠踢着厚实的棺材板，那声音在坚实的土地里扩散，在密闭的狭小空间里沉闷地回荡。  
“我是你的父亲，你的兄长。”托马斯蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，像是想钻进他的脑子里，“你的朋友，你的老师，你所需要的一切。”他的手温和地在他脸上滑动，“所以你不需要努力赢得别人的喜欢和尊重，完全没有必要。我永远都会爱你，只要你一直做你自己。”  
托马斯。他默念着这个名字。木板发出一声绵长的断裂声，他用脚撑住那条裂缝，用手将它向外扳开。他的手被割破了，一根木刺扎进他的小腿里。他身下绸缎包裹的填充物上留下了黑色的液体。  
那根树枝过于纤细，他早该知道的。他掉了下去，手中还紧握着断裂的小半截树枝，红叶哗啦地包裹住他，向下坠去。树顶喷涌出一小股飞舞的叶片。他甚至来不及尖叫，他吓坏了。那个夜晚充斥在他的眼前，他的父母和姐姐向下落去，徒劳地挥舞着双手，就像现在的他一样。  
猩红鲜艳的红色终于从他眼前褪去，他猛地落进了一个怀抱里。托马斯抱着他重重地倒在地上，枯黄的草茎扬起在空中。他惶然地大哭起来，像是章鱼那样缠上托马斯，紧紧地把自己绑在他身上。托马斯粗重地喘息着，接着低低地笑了起来。  
“理查德。”他回抱住他，“你这个傻瓜。”

当他最终从泥土中爬出时，已经是午夜。月光毫无遮拦地照在他露出一个角的棺材上。巨大的裂口横跨过棺材的正中，他拔出小腿上的木刺，黑色的血洒在了草地上，在银白的月光下闪闪发光。  
他抱着膝盖在草地边坐了一会儿，等待身上所有的伤口渐渐复原。  
“你要去哪里？”蝙蝠侠的声音从他身后传来。  
理查德站起了身，没有回头。他知道对方做好了一切战斗的准备，而他却失去了一切争斗的兴趣。蝙蝠侠影子的最末端延伸到他脚下，像是两根尖利的匕首，从他脚底刺出。  
“我要去找托马斯。”他信誓旦旦地说，“然后我要杀了夜枭。”

Chapter 34  
今天是新生活的第一天。  
他翻开笔记本，翻过扉页，用从咖啡厅里顺来的笔在那张雪白的纸上郑重其事地写道。  
蝙蝠侠想阻止我离开，他说如果我穿着夜翼的制服跑到街道上去会搞砸一切——但他并不是全心全意地在和我动手，我能感觉到。他对利用了我这件事感到愧疚，而我利用了这一点。  
我不会再让他找到我的。他重重地在纸上写道。  
我用了假名，低调行事，新制服，新面具，他永远也别想找到我。

今天是……他在笔记本上一笔一划慢吞吞地写，今天是第二十天。  
我还是不喜欢这间公寓。它太狭小。我恨那张短板床，它让我想起手术台。我恨那只没有窗帘的玻璃窗，高悬在墙壁上，像牢房里的一样。  
他把笔悬停在纸张上方，墨水在最后一个笔画上汇聚成了一个饱满的点。他想要一个窗帘。一个厚重的，黑色的，带着复古金色暗纹的天鹅绒的窗帘，内里衬着一层白纱布，还有一层干净的亚麻细花镂空隔层，就像托马斯的卧室里用的那样。这样的窗帘才能严严实实地挡住任何时段的阳光，让房间里保持阴凉昏暗。阳光总是把他烤得心浮气躁。拜托，他是个冷血动物，阳光会让他变懒，变迟钝，变成一个瘾君子。这可不是他需要的。  
他不能整天躺在那里晒太阳，他有很多事情要做，他得靠自己的本事从法尔科尼那里赚工资，租下这个公寓。否则他就得露宿街头，像是刚开始那几天一样。  
他咬着插在笔末端的笔盖，接着继续向下写。  
我不喜欢杀人。但我有什么办法呢。这是我唯一擅长的事情。法尔科尼需要一个完美的杀手，我需要钱和人脉。我们互相帮助，仅此而已。

第二十六天。  
他坐在床沿，对着明灭不定的吊顶灯写道。  
今晚是我第三次跟踪夜枭。他绝对在策划着什么大事情。  
我依然不记得什么关于他的东西。他是谁，他对我做了什么，他是什么样的人，我一无所知。我的大脑里，这个名字所包含的讯息像被放火烧过的荒草地一般贫瘠，但我所有的情感都仿佛来源于此。我恨他，毫无由来地。我想杀了他，我必须杀了他，这是我的宿命，我背负的责任，我的心病。我蔑视他，同时又害怕他。他进驻了我的心脏，我的四肢，控制着我所有的喜怒哀乐，而我却无从得知其中缘由。  
我想是我得了一种顽疾。  
他苦恼地捧住了额头，潦草地在纸上写道，仿佛字迹只是他思绪的某种延伸和重组，而他的手臂只是机械的转码仪器。  
这病无论如何也治不好。它盘踞在我的身体里，用隐秘连绵的疼痛催促我，逼迫我每时每刻都在脑中描绘他的样子，他的面具，他的斗篷，他嘴角流出血的样子。我一遍一遍模拟他的死亡，他从空中坠下，被猎杀，被击败。我躲在暗处看着他，恶毒而忐忑地看他，计算每一个可能的下手时机，却迟迟不愿行动。  
我是在享受这种折磨，这种用刀尖轻磨皮肤一般漫长的等待，这种在脑海中无限濒临胜利的，自我满足的臆想。  
他看不到我。他甚至不知道我的存在。这是我的优势。他在施展他的计划，一个宏伟的，卑鄙的计划。而我要在他成功的那一刻击败他，羞辱他，毁灭他。我要让他知道绝望和恐惧的滋味，即使这微弱的剂量不抵我那病入骨髓的痛苦的万分之一。  
复仇是……复仇是痛苦。因为……  
你看，我甚至记不清我曾经最喜欢的那句话了。

第四十二天。他趴在床上写道，下巴抵在床单上。笔突然不出水了，字迹断断续续起来。他恼火地甩了一下笔，结果笔盖飞了出去，砸中墙壁，弹到了地上。  
今天倒霉透了。他写道，今天跟踪夜枭的时候他不知怎么的发现了我。我们恶战了一场。当然，我不会输的，无论如何我也不可能打不过那个一把年纪的胆小鬼。但我提前退出了。没有必要暴露自己，没有必要在这个时候让他起疑心。我让他以为我是法尔科尼派来的杀手。他和法尔科尼好像有些罪恶的小交易，某种结盟之类。我不在乎。  
他放下笔，读了一遍自己写的东西，然后用手背擦了擦眼睛。夜枭的投掷镖还插在他的头上，深深地陷进了他的头皮里。他不太敢拔，怕拔出之后那个洞里会漏出些脑浆来，让他本来就已经很不好使的脑子变得更愚钝。现在他陷入了一个两难的境地里。只要他一动弹，勉强愈合的伤口就会裂开，而他害怕拔出飞镖的结果更坏。冰冷的黑色的血液源源不断地缓缓从他额头上向下滑，让他的视线模糊起来。  
今天我很想托马斯。  
他一边擦眼睛一边写，我好想他。  
托马斯一定知道该怎么办。  
夜枭几乎统治着我所有的感情，像一个标靶，像是我的病根，让我把一切情绪发泄在他的身上——但他永远也无法得到我的爱。他得到憎恨，轻蔑，恐惧，但他绝不会得到爱。  
托马斯。他是我唯一能清晰记得的人。每天我都会回想起一些关于他的新细节。自然，关于他的记忆大部分还是模糊不清的，但我已经记起了一切我所需要的东西。a我爱他。他知道我在哪里吗？他知道我已经死了吗？在我被谋杀的那一晚他在干些什么？他是不是还在等我回家？  
他满怀希望而酸楚地写，他总是那么暖，我好冷，我好想他。  
他趴在日记本上，安静地，一动不动。他不再具备睡眠的能力，但只要他足够努力，足够平静，他能进入一种和做梦类似的境地。记忆像是一些破碎的，放慢了的镜头在他眼前来回重现，搅拌在一起。比起做梦，这更像是在读取他那坏死的大脑里还存在的数据。他开始渐渐进入那种状态，他能看到那个巨大的，破破烂烂的摩天轮，马戏团的帐篷就搭在它的旁边。他向着远处奔跑，天空横过一条云线。  
他的通话器响了起来。  
“亚兹拉尔。”法尔科尼油腻的声音从通话器那头传来，“今晚，花园酒店，我需要你出席一个晚宴。”  
“不。”他依然闭着眼睛，冷冷地回答，“我不是保镖。”  
“没错，孩子，保镖的薪水比你的高多了。”法尔科尼清了一下嗓子，用一种假惺惺的悲悯口吻说，“但这是一个客户特别要求的。”  
“我不喜欢暴露在灯光下。”他皱起眉，“我讨厌被人盯着看。”  
法尔科尼大笑起来，“我保证不会有人敢。”他承诺道，“在他们看来，你是个可怕的魔鬼。”  
当亚兹拉尔跟在法尔科尼身后走进大厅的时候，所有的吊灯全都关着，让整个地方看起来像是已经打烊了。花园酒店的顶层观景餐厅里只有寥寥几个服务员。唯一的光源来自一个雅座桌下的灯光。整个城市的灯火透过玻璃落地窗一览无余，纵横交错的立交桥上汽车的前灯连绵成来回穿梭的金线。巡逻汽艇在远处缓缓飘行。酒店的霓虹灯在下方闪烁不休，映亮了窗边人的侧脸。  
“法尔科尼先生。”那个人的声音听起来温和有礼。但他没有起身，依然坐在那里，保持着看向窗外的姿势。他的侧脸看起来很熟悉。但昏暗的光线让亚兹拉尔举棋不定，无法确定对方真的是自己想象中的那个人，或只是一个由于过度渴望而折射出的幻影。  
“T先生。”法尔科尼走到了雅座边，却没有坐下。“我把他带来了。”他的声音听起来很谦卑，一只被捏住尾巴的猫所具备的顺从，咬牙切齿的妥协，“我可以离开了吗？”  
亚兹拉尔向后退了一步。他感到剧烈的不安，他被设计了。这是个圈套，他要逃出去，现在，立刻——  
“谢谢你，法尔科尼。”那个人终于转过脸来。他没有看着法尔科尼，也没有看着站在不远处的亚兹拉尔。他的视线停留在不远不近的地方，似乎在看着桌上那瓶酒的软木塞，或是虚空中的某一点。由下而上的暖色灯光让他的眼睛的颜色格外深和纯，那是一直出现在他梦里的颜色。亚兹拉尔逃跑的脚步滞住了。他急促地喘息起来，声音被面罩放大，清晰可辨，他想那个人一定也听到了。  
法尔科尼头也不回地向外走去，和他擦肩而过。托马斯·韦恩直到意大利人彻底消失之后也没有抬起头来。他没有看着亚兹拉尔，却对他说道：“把面具摘了。”  
亚兹拉尔攥紧了拳头，恶狠狠地说，不。  
好样的，他的声带又坏了。  
“我想看着你的眼睛。”托马斯的手平放在餐巾上，一动不动地，“把那个丑面具摘了。”  
这面具是我自己设计的，下地狱吧你。亚兹拉尔摇了摇头，指了指托马斯，然后做了一个割脖子的动作。  
托马斯终于抬起了头。他看着亚兹拉尔，却不像是在看着他，更像是在看着某个隐藏在他皮肉之中的东西，一个灵魂。  
“理查德。”他柔和地叫他，光线微弱却依旧映亮了他的伤疤，让那道痕迹仿佛熔岩般隐秘地发光，“让我看看你。”  
理查德的肩膀颤抖起来。他的眼睛猛地疼了起来，好像有某种东西要从他的眼睛里，他的皮肤里钻出来。而他已经不再有那种东西了。他已经失去了太多，但他又找到了托马斯。或者是托马斯找到了他，没有什么差别。  
他不知道这是他的托马斯，或是这个世界的托马斯。也许这个世界的理查德也有他自己的托马斯。但这个世界的理查德——夜翼，死了。至少几乎整个世界都认为他死了。  
这个托马斯失去了自己的理查德。而他失去了自己的托马斯。  
也许命运终于开始眷顾他。即使这很可能是别人的托马斯。但他不在乎。他可以抢过来。他可以说谎。他可以付出一切。  
他把面具掀起一点，露出自己的嘴。我怕吓到你。他无声地说，期望托马斯能看懂。  
“你的头上还插着一个投掷镖。”托马斯叹了口气，“还有什么比这个更吓人的吗？”

END


End file.
